La Magia y El Caballero
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Al llegar a casa, el guerrero Edward Cullen descubrió que su castillo había sido pasto de las llamas; su padre y todos los que vivían entre aquellos muros habían muerto... todos menos Isabella que permanecía viva en mitad de aquella barbarie. ¿Conseguiría ganarse la confianza y el amor de Edward antes de que su clan y su corazón acabaran destruidos para siempre?
1. Prólogo

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**La magia y el caballero**

_¿Sería aquella mujer una enviada del enemigo, o acaso estaba allí para ayudarlo con su magia?_ Al llegar a casa, el guerrero Edward Cullen descubrió que su castillo había sido pasto de las llamas; su padre y todos los que vivían entre aquellos muros habían muerto... todos menos una mujer que permanecía viva en mitad de aquella barbarie. Aquel ser con rostro de ángel aseguraba tener poderes especiales. Isabella Swan llevaba toda la vida luchando por controlar los poderes que había heredado de su familia... hasta que un error la había mandado en ayuda de aquel temible terrateniente sediento de venganza... Fue entonces cuando se descubrió su verdadero don. ¿Conseguiría ganarse la confianza y el amor de Edward antes de que su clan y su corazón acabaran destruidos para siempre?

**Prólogo**

_Reino Mítico, 1552 _

**—Ahora, quédate aquí, Seth. **

Isabella del clan Swan, de nueve años, ayudó al pequeño trol a subirse a una piedra plana antes de dar varios pasos atrás. La niña tenía el aspecto de un duendecillo, con hermosos y enredados rizos castaños cayéndole por la espalda y risueños ojos del color del chocolate.

**—Tienes que extender las manos así** —prosiguió, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Esperó a que el trol hubiera hecho el mismo gesto—, **para que no se te caiga ninguna de las flores que te voy a enviar. **

Al captar la mirada de incredulidad que intercambiaron sus dos hermanas mayores, Kate y Tía, que estaban a un lado, la pequeña lanzó un bufido.

**—Sé lo que están pensando. Sólo porque he tenido algunos... pasos en falso antes, creen que nunca voy a conseguir que funcionen mis hechizos. Sin embargo, esta vez les demostraré que se equivocan. **

**— ¿Y si no consigues demostrarlo? **

Tía era la mayor de las tres hermanas. Tenía trece años, el cabello del color del fuego y ojos verdes que reflejaban una profunda diversión mientras observaban al trol que, ataviado con su sombrero de copa y su levita, parecía desear estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí, siendo el objeto del experimento de las tres hermanas.

**—El pobre Seth será el que salga volando por los aires o se caiga en un pozo** —añadió.

**—Sí** —dijo Kate, que era un año menor que Tía, con su cabello negro como el azabache y ojos del color de la lavanda—. **O colgado de lo alto de la copa de un árbol o volando por el cielo. Y todo por culpa de tus pasos en falso.**

El rostro de Isabella enrojeció al escuchar las menciones que sus hermanas hacían de sus muchos accidentes. La pequeña era la desesperación y el gozo de las mayores. A pesar de sus muchos fracasos, no había dudado nunca que algún día dominaría las habilidades necesarias para ser una bruja como su madre, su abuela y sus hermanas.

Seth, el trol, no era más alto que un niño pequeño. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a los hombros de las tres hermanas. Afirmaba que había vivido en el mundo real durante más de cien años antes de convertir el Reino Mítico en su hogar, junto con las tres hermanas, la abuela y la madre de éstas. Desde el principio, había sentido una especial debilidad por Isabella, cuya dulce naturaleza hacía imposible que no se la amara a pesar de sus imperfecciones. Aunque no se conocía a Seth por su paciencia, había mostrado un impresionante grado de contención mientras la niña practicaba sus conjuros y hechizos, usualmente con resultados desastrosos.

**—Nunca ha resultado herido** —dijo Isabella mientras lanzaba una mirada suplicante al trol—. **Díselo tú, Seth. Ninguno de mis pasos en falso te ha causado daño alguno. **

**—Hasta ahora** —repuso el trol, con una voz que parecía el croar de una rana—, **pero ten cuidado, mi pequeña amiga. Esta vez, preferiría los pétalos a las espinas. **

**—Sí. Lo tendré en cuenta** —replicó Isabella. A continuación, dedicó a sus hermanas una mirada altiva—. **Ahora mismo vamos a ver quién es capaz de conjurar las rosas más hermosas de toda la tierra. **

Isabella se apartó el cabello del rostro y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo antes de adoptar un aire de profunda concentración. Entonces, empezó a entonar las antiguas palabras. Aunque se detuvo en varias ocasiones cuando se le trababa la lengua con una palabra o una frase poco familiar, prosiguió con tenacidad hasta que, al final, entonó triunfantemente:

**—Te lo ruego, haz que le caiga encima y alrededor la más hermosa flor. **

Una única y oscura nube se colocó sobre ellos, seguida del rugir de los truenos. Al oír el estruendo, acudieron la madre de las muchachas. Renne, y Victoria, la abuela. Las dos cruzaron a toda velocidad la pradera seguidas de Jessica, la vieja y jorobada anciana que también formaba parte de la familia. Todos miraron expectantes hacia el cielo y vieron cómo la nube se abría y derramaba sus contenidos por encima de Seth. En vez de flores, observaron cómo un polvillo blanco se le acumulaba alrededor de los pies, se le derramaba por el sombrero, cubría sus ropas y le provocaba unos fuertes estornudos. Isabella permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras las demás se acercaban presurosamente a Seth para empezar a sacudirle el polvo. Mientras lo hacían, Tía y Kate se echaron a reír.

**— ¿Acaso les parece esto divertido?** —preguntó el pequeño trol, con el rostro tan enrojecido y sombrío como la tormenta que acababa de desaparecer.

**—No se trata de ti, Seth** —respondió Tía. Metió un dedo en el polvo y lo saboreó para, a continuación, caer sobre la hierba presa de un ataque de risa—. **Es sólo que Isabella ha estado tan cerca esta vez... **

**— ¿Cerca?** —quiso saber la pequeña, que estaba a punto de llorar—. **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo que yo quería eran rosas. **

**—No dijiste rosas, sino que le cayera encima y alrededor la más hermosa flor. Dijiste que le cayera una flor encima y lo que has conseguido ha sido... **—dijo Tía. Casi no podía hablar por las risas—**... ha sido harina. Harina fina y bien molida, como polen. **

Las dos muchachas siguieron riendo mientras Seth observaba muy disgustado su sombrero y su levita, ambos cubiertos de blanca harina. En cuanto a Isabella, se dejó caer sobre la hierba y apoyó la barbilla sobre los puños, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Cuando los demás se hubieron marchado, Victoria se sentó al lado de su nieta. Renne, por su parte, estaba de pie con las manos sobre las caderas, observándolas muy detenidamente.

**— ¿Otro paso en falso, querida niña? **

Isabella asintió.

**—Estos hechizos les resultan tan fáciles a ustedes, abuela... ¿Porqué para mí son tan difíciles? **

La anciana estrechó a su nieta entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

**—Sólo necesitas tiempo para descubrir tus dones, Isabella. **

**—Sí. Eso es lo que me dijo mi padre. **

**— ¿Tu padre? **—preguntó sorprendida Victoria. Rápidamente miró a Renne—. **¿Cuándo te ha hablado? **

**—Anoche. Tenía problemas para dormir por... por el pequeño accidente de ayer** —contestó.

Se negaba a considerar que el resultado de sus hechizos eran equivocaciones e insistía en que sólo se trataba de errores de cálculo. Victoria pensó en el pobre Seth, que en aquellos momentos se estaba lavando muy airadamente en el fondo del pozo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón que, en lo sucesivo, lo libraran de los intentos de Isabella por realizar sus hechizos. La denominación que él habría dado al resultado de los hechizos de la niña habría sido _«catástrofe»._

**— ¿Estás segura de que se trataba de tu padre, querida mía? **

**—Sí** —afirmó Isabella—. **Parecía tan alto y tan guapo, con su manta sobre un hombro y el destello de una daga adornada con piedras preciosas que llevaba en la cintura. **

Renne cayó de rodillas y tocó suavemente el brazo de su hija con una mano. Habló con una fuerte urgencia reflejada en la voz.

**— ¿De qué color eran las joyas? **

**—Rojas muy oscuras, del color de la sangre, mamá, a excepción de la del centro, que era tan verde como los ojos de Tía** —respondió la niña. Entonces, se volvió a su abuela—. **Además, sobre la frente le caía un mechón de cabello justo así** —añadió mientras tocaba la frente de la anciana con un dedo.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron inmóviles. Isabella acababa de describir perfectamente a su padre, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto. Él había muerto antes de que la muchacha naciera. Era un mortal que había desafiado a su clan para casarse con Renne, aun sabiendo que ella poseía poderes que eran despreciados por los suyos. La unión de Renne y su esposo había sido puramente por amor y, hasta el día en que él murió había conseguido que su esposa fuera increíblemente feliz.

**— ¿Qué te dijo tu padre, muchacha? **

La sonrisa volvió a reflejarse en el rostro de Isabella.

**—Me dijo que tenía un don, un don muy especial que no poseía nadie más en el Reino Mítico. Me dijo que no podía utilizarse aquí, aunque no me explicó por qué. Sin embargo, lo que sí me contó fue que, cuando yo abandone nuestro reino para ir al mundo de los mortales, me protegerá** —dijo—. **¿Qué te ocurre, abuela?** —añadió, al ver el modo en el que la observaba Victoria—. **¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

La anciana acarició suavemente el cabello de su nieta menor.

**—No ocurre nada, querida niña. Tu padre tiene razón. Tu don es efectivamente muy especial. Un día, en el mundo de los mortales, descubrirás lo importante que es. Ahora ve a hacer las paces con Seth. **

Cuando Isabella se hubo marchado, Victoria se puso de pie.

**—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad, hija mía? **

Renne no parecía muy dispuesta a admitirlo.

**—No es de extrañar que su don no sea aparente aquí, en el Reino Mítico. Aquí no hay tumbas. **

**—Sí, pero en el otro mundo, podrá hablar con los muertos. **

**—Es un don excepcional y muy valioso. **

La anciana parecía pensativa.

**—Un don que se malinterpreta con mucha frecuencia** —añadió.

**—Debemos protegerla para evitar que abandone el Reino Mítico. **

Con un suspiro, Victoria estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos.

**—Es imposible protegerla del mundo, hija mía. Lo que debe hacer es encontrar la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir si alguna vez se marcha de aquí. **

El objeto de su conversación atravesaba corriendo la pradera para ir en busca de su compañero de juegos. Necesitaría practicar mucho antes de que se la pudiera considerar una bruja como a sus hermanas. Sin embargo, se juró que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría. Sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más... y encontrar el modo de congraciarse con Seth hasta que lograra sus objetivos.

* * *

**Bueno Solo subiré el prologo y si tiene buen recibimiento continuamos con esta historia... **

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Déjenme saberlo con un Review**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 1

******NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Reino Mítico, 1561 _

**—Tranquila** —dijo Renne Swan, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su hija menor, Isabella, que yacía tumbada sobre el brezo con aspecto aturdido.

Ver cómo su hija se desplomaba desde el cielo había provocado que el corazón de Renne comenzara a latir a toda velocidad, como un caballo desbocado. No era nada nuevo. Le parecía que llevaba toda una vida preocupándose por el espíritu salvaje de su hija, que parecía estar siempre metiéndose en líos. Sin embargo, cada vez que ocurría le parecía que el corazón se le moría un poco.

**—Deja que primero me ocupe de tus cortes, hija. Ha sido una caída muy fuerte. **

**—Sí** —dijo Isabella. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero cuando todo pareció empezar a dar vueltas a su alrededor, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las fragantes flores y permitió que su madre empleara sus dotes de curación**—. Estaba atravesando a lomos de Estrella de Luz unas nubes cuando... cuando sentí que me caía al vacío** —añadió mientras observaba a su caballo alado, que mordisqueaba la hierba muy cerca de allí.

**—No tendría que ver con el hecho de que estabas intentando ganar otra carrera a Seth, ¿verdad? **

Isabella vio que el pequeño trol tenía que correr para mantener el paso con Victoria, que estaba atravesando en aquellos momentos la pradera con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

**—¿Estás herida, hija mía?** —preguntó Victoria. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y empezó a examinar las heridas de su nieta—. **Seth me ha dicho que te caíste del caballo cuando volabais por el cielo. **

**—Estaba probando un hechizo nuevo, que le permitiera volar** —dijo Seth, con voz aguda y nerviosa**—. Ha funcionando antes y estaba segura de que volvería a funcionar. **

**—Segura... Tú siempre estás segura** —susurró Renne. Había un matiz nuevo en el tono de su voz. No sólo era acusador, sino algo más, que parecía subirle desde lo más hondo para atenazarle la garganta. ¿Terror? ¿Desesperación? Miró fijamente a su hija menor—. **De una cosa puedes estar segura. Tus fallos en los hechizos te pueden causar problemas muy graves.**

_Como siempre, Victoria trató de aliviar tensiones entre su hija y su nieta. _

**—Bueno, parece que no se ha hecho daño. Yo sólo veo unos cortes y hematomas sin importancia. **

**— ¿Ves, mamá?** —replicó Isabella. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, esperando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

**—Te podrías haber matado **—insistió Renne, poniéndose también de pie y sacudiéndose las faldas—. **¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no se pueden correr tantos riesgos sin pagar un precio?** —le preguntó. Entonces, se volvió al otro—. **Seth, desensilla a Estrella de Luz. Isabella no va a volver a montarlo durante el resto del día. **

Seth le guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de dirigirse a ocuparse de los caballos. Cuando Renne se hubo marchado, Isabella se dirigió a Victoria.

**—Mi madre está furiosa. **

**—Se preocupa por ti. **

**—Oh, abuela... ¿Por qué sigo cometiendo estos errores tan estúpidos? **

**— Se llama crecer, querida mía... **

La anciana acarició suavemente los rizos castaños de su nieta, que en aquellos momentos se habían convertido en una madeja llena de nudos. Un cabello dorado tan hermoso, en profundo contraste con aquellos ojos de color miel... Victoria estaba segura de que Isabella no sabía que tenía una belleza arrolladora. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No tenían espejos, a excepción de la plateada superficie del Lago Encantado, ni nadie en el Reino Mítico que pudiera ser reflejo de su belleza.

**—Yo nunca voy a crecer. Mírame. Tengo dieciocho años y aún no puedo sanar heridas como Tía ni lanzar hechizos como Kate. **

**—Tú tienes tus propios y especiales dones, Isabella. **

**— ¿Qué dones? Oh. Te refieres al de hablar con mi padre, pero, ¿de qué sirve eso? **

**— ¿Que de qué sirve? Yo te lo diré. En ese otro mundo... **

**—No me importa ese otro mundo. En este, mis conjuros me salen mal con más frecuencia de lo que me salen bien** —dijo Isabella. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza e hizo que se agitaran sus rizos castaños—. **Ni siquiera puedo domarme el cabello** —añadió. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. **Nunca voy a ser como mi madre, ni como tú, ni como Tía o Kate. **

**—Eso es cierto, querida mía** —afirmó Victoria. Se puso de pie e hizo que su nieta hiciera lo mismo antes de abrazarla con fuerza—. **Tú nunca te parecerás a nadie más que a ti misma y así es exactamente como debería ser** —prosiguió mientras enmarcaba el rostro de la joven con sus nudosas manos—. **Escúchame, Isabella. La vida es un viaje. A veces, se trata de una fantástica aventura. Otras, puede resultar ser un desafío. **

**—La mía parece ser constantemente un desafío** —se lamentó Isabella.

**—No le prestes atención. Lo que vemos como errores son simplemente lecciones que debemos aprender mientras viajamos por este mundo. **

**—Entonces, ¿por qué parece que yo tengo más lecciones que aprender que mis hermanas? **

Victoria sonrió.

**—Yo no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, querida mía, pero lo que sí sé es que tú eres muy especial para mí y que un día demostrarás lo mucho que vales, no sólo a ti misma sino a alguien que significará más para ti que cualquier persona que hayas conocido hasta ahora. **

Isabella besó la mejilla de su abuela.

**—Abuela, sé que tu intención es consolarme sugiriéndome que un día tendré a un hombre que me ame como Benjamín Crowley ama a Tía o como Garrett Bellamy ama a Kate. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de dejarme seducir por un hombre mortal que me lleve a su fortaleza de las Tierras Altas para que yo me ocupe de sus asuntos domésticos mientras él se marcha a la batalla. Prefiero la vida que llevo aquí en el Reino Mítico, con mi madre, con Seth, con Jessica y contigo. **

**—Eso lo dices ahora, porque aún no has conocido al hombre que te robe el corazón. **

**—No pienso dejar que nadie me robe el corazón** —afirmó—. **Sin embargo, estaría encantada de encontrar un buen hechizo que funcione cada vez que lo intente.**

**—Di uno, querida mía. **

Isabella pensó durante un momento antes de responder.

**—Un hechizo que me permita volar. **

**—¿Y qué necesidad tienes tú de volar, cuando tienes a Estrella de Luz para que te lleve donde tú quieras? **

**—Estrella de Luz sólo puede llevarme al cielo y devolverme a la tierra. Mi madre y tú pueden viajar a donde deseen tan sólo con el pensamiento. **

Victoria se echó a reír.

**—Querida mía, a nosotras nos ha llevado una vida entera aprender a viajar como lo hacemos. Ten paciencia. Con el tiempo, tú también podrás hacerlo. De hecho, probablemente te ocurrirá cuando menos lo esperes. Bueno** — dijo Victoria mientras se daba la vuelta—. **Le prometí a Jessica que prepararía unos panecillos para acompañar al estofado que ella está preparando. **

Empezó a apartarse de su nieta, pero entonces se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—**Creo que a tu madre le agradaría profundamente que Seth y tú llevaran a casa algunas bayas del bosque para el postre.**

Isabella asintió.

**—Creo que más bien quieres decir que nos ayudaría mucho a hacer las paces. **

Victoria sonrió.

**—Sí, creo que no estaría de más. **

**—Muy bien** —repuso Isabella—. **Dile a Jessica que bata la nata para acompañar a las **

**bayas. **

**—Toma, Seth** —dijo Isabella. Le entregó al pequeño trol una cesta y le señaló unos arbustos que estaban completamente cargaos de frutos. Daban una baya que era única en el Reino Mítico y que era tan dulce como la cereza, tan ácida como la frambuesa y que carecía de huesos o semillas—. **Tú encárgate de las que crecen en las ramas más bajas y yo recogeré las de las más altas. **

Estuvieron recolectando las bayas en silencio durante algunos minutos. Finalmente, mientras engullía un puñado de bayas, Seth se dirigió a su amiga.

**— ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Isabella? **

**—Estoy bien. Lo único que resultó herido fue mi orgullo. **

**—Eres una bruja tan buena como tus hermanas, pero eres demasiado ambiciosa. Deberías aceptar los dones que tienes y no preocuparte de los demás. **

**—Te pareces a mi abuela** —comentó Isabella, entre risas—. **Ella dice que yo puedo hablar con los muertos. Tal vez ése sea un buen don, pero no hay muertos aquí en nuestro reino** —explicó, mientras arrancaba unas bayas perfectas—. **Mi abuela dice que debo seguir intentando encontrar el resto de mis dones, porque, cada fallo, es simplemente otra lección de que la que poder aprender. **

**—Si eso es cierto, ya deberías ser perfecta. **

**—Sí** —repuso Isabella. Le había gustado la broma de Seth, por lo que su risa retumbó en el aire, tan clara como una campana. A continuación, se puso muy seria—. **Tal vez me estoy esforzando demasiado. Tal vez la respuesta sea relajarse un poco más y jugar con una variedad más amplia de conjuros sin preocuparse en absoluto del resultado. **

**— ¿Por qué no?** —preguntó el pequeño trol—. **Merece la pena intentarlo. ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora con algo sencillo? **

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Al ver que las bayas más jugosas estaban en lo alto del arbusto, sonrió.

**—Creo que volveré a intentar ese conjuro de volar. Además, esta vez, si fallo, no me caeré desde tan alto. **

Agarró bien la cesta y extendió los brazos. A continuación, cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar los antiguos cánticos. Con cada frase, el aire se iba haciendo más suave, más cálido. Los pájaros y los insectos quedaron en silencio a medida que las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo. Isabella sintió una repentina ráfaga de aire que le levantaba las faldas y la elevaba del suelo. Era la sensación más agradable deis mundo cuando un conjuro se producía tal y como se esperaba... Abrió los ojos, decidida a recoger las bayas que había visto en las ramas más altas de los arbustos. Entonces, horrorizada, descubrió que estaba ya tan lejos de la tierra que el Reino Mítico no era más que un punto del paisaje que divisaba a sus pies.

**—Oh, no. Esto no sirve. **

Cerró los ojos y repitió el cántico, invirtiendo el orden de las palabras con la esperanza de poder volver a empezar. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio campos y bosques, montaña y ríos que se movían a sus pies tan rápidamente que empezó a marearse. _¿En qué se había equivocado?_ Repitió mentalmente el cántico con la esperanza de encontrar las palabras que la ayudaran a romper el hechizo.

Necesitaba regresar a su hogar. Para no marearse, cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en su hogar, en su familia. Visualizó a cada uno de los que residían en el Reino Mítico. Su madre, trabajando en el telar, tejiendo una hermosa tela que jamás habían visto los mortales y tan hermosa que podría haber sido fabricada por los ángeles. Su abuela, sacando doradas galletas del horno y untándolas con mantequilla recién hecha y miel que acababa de ser extraída del panal. La vieja Jessica, con un sucio delantal anudado a la amplia cintura y con la cuchara de madera en la mano removiendo el más delicioso estofado en un ennegrecido puchero. Y Seth, que probablemente en aquellos momentos estaría corriendo hacia la casa tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían para relatar las noticias del último error de Isabella.

_«Dios mío. En estos momentos ya sabrán todos que he fracasado una vez más», pensó. _

Tal vez si se concentraba todo lo que pudiera, podría regresar antes de que su madre tuviera tiempo para preocuparse. De repente, como por arte de magia, sintió que empezaba a descender. Con una sonrisa, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que se estaba acercando al suelo. En aquella ocasión, en vez de estrellarse contra una pradera de brezo, planeó hasta llegar al suelo y aterrizó sin novedad.

**—Bueno, eso ha estado mucho mejor. **

Miró a su alrededor para buscar a Seth. Sin embargo, en vez de los arbustos, se encontró entre las humeantes ruinas de lo que parecía una fortaleza. Estaba rodeada de maderos, muebles y tapices completamente abrasados. El hedor del humo y de la muerte la rodeaba por todas partes y le llenaba los pulmones.

Empezó a toser y a sentir náuseas. Cuando por consiguió reponerse, se irguió y, tras escuchar unos pasos, se dio la vuelta. Se encontró mirando a los ojos de un hombre cuyos rasgos estaban distorsionados por la furia. En la mano, llevaba una espada que levantó hasta que consiguió apuntar directamente al corazón de Isabella.

**—Vaya. Veo que han abandonado a uno de los suyos** —rugió, con voz enfurecida—. **Prepárate a morir, mujer.**

Isabella trató de pensar en un conjuro, en cualquier hechizo que pudiera dejar inmóvil a aquel desconocido antes de que la atravesara con su espada. Desgraciadamente, se había quedado completamente en blanco. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue extender las manos como si éstas de alguna manera pudieran impedir el avance de una espada que era casi tan alta como ella misma.

El hombre miró la cesta que Isabella llevaba colgada del brazo con cierta sospecha.

**— ¿Qué armas llevas escondidas ahí? **

**— ¿Escond...? ¿Escondidas? **—consiguió decir por fin—. **Yo no escondo nada, señor. Había salido a recoger bayas. **

**— ¿Aquí?** —replicó el guerrero, señalando con la mano extendida las ruinas abrasadas que los rodeaban.—. **¿Acaso esperas que crea que estabas lo bayas y que no te diste cuenta de que entrado en la fortaleza de mi familia? **

**— ¿Es esta fortaleza... suya, mi señor? **

El desconocido asintió mientras la observaba con la mirada entornada.

**—Si vivieras en el pueblo, conocerías este lugar porque yo soy Edward Cullen y este castillo se conoce por el nombre de Cullen De Masen. Mi familia ha vivido aquí durante cientos de años** —dijo. Cuando vio que Isabella no parecía reconocer nada, lanzó un silbido de impaciencia—. **Dime rápidamente quién eres y lo que estás haciendo aquí.**

**—Me llamo Isabella, y soy del clan Swan. Mi hogar es una tierra conocida como Reino Mítico. **

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el guerrero dio un paso atrás.

**—He oído hablar de ese lugar. Todos los habitantes de las Tierras Altas conocen la historia del mortal Charlie Swan que se casó con una bruja y dio después su vida para salvar la de ella. Del dragón que guarda las aguas del Lago Encantado. Del Bosque de la Oscuridad que se encuentra entre el lago y el resto de las Tierras Altas. Sin embargo, todo eso no es más que un mito. **

**—Si todo fuera un mito, yo también lo soy,** —replicó Isabella. Entonces, bajó la cesta para mostrarle las bayas que llevaba en su interior. Sin embargo, el guerrero no pareció muy convencido. Ella extendió una mano para tocarle el brazo—. **Le aseguro, señor, que yo soy real como lo son estas bayas. **

«Demasiado real», pensó él. Se vio obligado a absorber un extraño calor que estuvo a punto de cortarle la carne. Se apartó como si le hubieran quemado y se miró para ver si ella lo había marcado de alguna manera. Aunque no aparecía señal alguna sobre su piel, Edward sintió un hormigueo que lo recorría por todas partes.

**— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? **

**—No lo sé** —respondió Isabella—. **Estaba recogiendo bayas y, ahora, me encuentro delante de usted, tal y como me ve. **

**—Tal vez hayas sido objeto de un hechizo. No habrás traído la brujería a este lugar, ¿verdad? **

**—En su tierra se llama brujería. En mi reino, simplemente practicamos los dones de nuestros antepasados. Mis hermanas, mi madre y mi abuela tienen muchos dones. **

Una vez más, Isabella observó un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro del guerrero.

**— ¿Y tú, mujer? ¿Cuáles son tus dones? **

—Me **temo que no destaco en el arte del misticismo, pero sí que tengo una extraordinaria habilidad para caer del cielo y para perderme, según parece** —contestó ella. Se empezó a reír, pero rápidamente se serenó cuando vio la actitud del hombre que estaba ante ella—. **Desconozco por completo cuáles son mis dones y por qué estoy aquí.**

**—Ni yo** **tampoco** —replicó él. Entones, repentinamente, se dio la vuelta para contemplar las humeantes ruinas de su fortaleza—. **Déjame. Tengo tumbas que cavar y seres queridos a los que enterrar. **

**— Yo podría ayudarlo. **

**—Dudo que una delicada mujer como tú pudiera ser de mucha ayuda, a menos que puedas conjurar a mi enemigo y hacer que se arrodille delante de mí para enfrentarse al filo de mi espada. Te aseguro que si ése fuera el caso pagaría por haber destruido todo lo que yo amo. Ahora, déjame. **

El guerrero se alejó de Isabella a grandes zancadas, y la dejó sola de pie entre el humo y las cenizas. La joven observó cómo él empezaba a apartar maderos ennegrecidos, sin importarle las quemaduras que tenía que soportar en las manos. Como un poseso, recorría las ruinas de un lado a otro. De repente, se dejó caer de rodillas y levantó el cuerpo de un hombre cuya mano aun tenía agarrada una espada.

**—Oh, padre...** —susurró. Su voz era un mudo gemido de dolor mezclado con furia—. **¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir todo esto? He sido tan estúpido. Ojalá me hubiera quedado. **

**_—No... _**

Aquel monosílabo resonó con poca más fuerza que un susurro en el ciento. Sin embargo, Isabella lo escuchó claramente, como si hubiera tenido la oreja junto a los labios del cadáver.

**—No debes culparte. Yo he sido el estúpido, he sido tan estúpido... **

**—Es culpa mía** —decía Edward, sin dejar de acunar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre entre sus brazos—. **Si no me hubiera dado tanta prisa en marcharme... No obstante, ¿cómo podía quedarme sabiendo lo que estabas a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo? **

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, seguido de un profundo suspiro.

**—Tú debes ayudarlo, muchacha... ¿Lo harás? **

Una vez más, había resonado el susurro, con más intensidad en aquella ocasión. Isabella observó atentamente a padre e hijo y vio el dolor y la rabia reflejados en los ojos de Edward. ¿_Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto cuando su padre seguía allí? ¿Acaso no podía escuchar lo que ella había oído tan claramente? _

**_— ¿No te das cuenta, muchacha? Yo ya no puedo hablar con él, pero sí puedo hacerlo contigo. Tú puedes ser el puente entre mi mundo y el de mi hijo. _**

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, Isabella se quedó tan atónita que no pudo hacer nada más que observarlos a los dos con asombro. Edward estaba sufriendo porque su padre ya no estaba allí. El anciano se había marchado realmente al otro mundo, como lo había hecho su padre antes de que ella naciera. Sin embargo, aquel hombre, como su padre, podía comunicarse con ella. Al contrario de los demás, no había barrera alguna entre ella y el otro mundo. Sus palabras eran tan claras, tan evidentes, como el hecho de que el hijo tenía al padre entre sus brazos. Recordó las palabras de su abuela. Todo en la vida ocurre por una razón. Aun cuando lo que ocurre se considera un problema, se trata simplemente de lecciones que deben aprenderse. Entonces, aquél era uno de sus dones. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho así su madre? Como le había parecido completamente natural hablar con su padre, había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de su abuela. Por fin, después de todos aquellos años de incertidumbre, lo comprendía todo con más claridad que nunca.

**—Yo... haré lo que pueda, señor. **

Edward no la oyó. Acababa de levantar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y lo estaba llevando entre las ruinas, hacia un rincón apartado del jardín. Allí, comenzó a cavar una tumba. Isabella dejó en el suelo su cesta y empezó a buscar entre las ruinas buscando a otros que pudieran necesitar de su don. Breve tiempo después, escuchó que Edward lanzaba un grito. Cuando lo miró, vio que él estaba extendiendo un pergamino que estaba prendido en una mesa con la hoja de una daga. Después de leerlo, lanzó una exclamación de furia y aplastó el pergamino con el puño.

Isabella se acercó a él apresuradamente.

**— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué ha encontrado? **

Parecía estar completamente aturdido, tanto que ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Isabella.

**—Tal y como sospechaba... Jacob Black. Ha existido una enemistad entre su clan y el nuestro desde los tiempos de nuestros antepasados. Ahora, se ha tomando venganza y no sólo se vanagloria de haber matado a mi padre sino de haberse llevado a su esposa como rehén. Esta vez sus malvados actos no quedarán sin castigo. **

**— ¿Qué va a hacer? **

Edward se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar palabra. En silencio, se dedicó de nuevo a rebuscar entre los escombros con un fuerte sentimiento de urgencia. La puesta del sol sumió la tierra en profundas sombras de color púrpura. Isabella estaba sentada en un tronco, observando cómo Edward alisaba la tierra sobre la última tumba y se arrodillaba para susurrar una plegaria. A su alrededor, había una serie de montículos recién formados. Cada uno de ellos marcaba la tumba de uno de los miembros de su casa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían hablado con Isabella. Había sido como una presentación, una petición para que llevara palabras de consuelo a sus seres queridos. De vez en cuando, escuchaba una disculpa por algún daño que no habían podido reparar antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Había tantas voces llamándola, ocupándole el pensamiento, tocándole el corazón... Al principio le habían parecido simplemente una algarabía de voces hasta que, por fin, había aprendido a distinguirlas, dándole un poco de su tiempo a cada una de ellas antes de seguir con la siguiente. Las había escuchado a todas y les había dado su palabra de que haría todo lo que pudiera para aliviar el dolor de los que sufrirían por ellos. Sin embargo, la que más le había impactado había sido la del padre de Edward, que había expresado el temor del anciano por el hecho de que la ira y la amargura pudieran nublar el juicio a su hijo.

Edward permaneció un momento más arrodillado rezando antes de levantarse. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pareció muy sorprendido de verla.

**— ¿Por qué sigues aquí, mujer? **

**—Yo creía... **

La fiereza del guerrero la asustaba, pero no podía dejar a un lado los deseos que el padre había expresado tan elocuentemente.

**—Decidí quedarme hasta que todos estuvieran enterrados. **

**— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? **—preguntó él, muy asombrado.

Había estado tan envuelto en su propia pena que casi no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Isabella durante todo el día. En aquel momento comprendió que ella, al igual que él mismo, debía de estar completamente exhausta. La miró y vio la tierra que le manchaba el delicado vestido y el hermoso rostro. Entonces, se percató de las ampollas que tenía en las manos y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a ella y las agarró para inspeccionarlas.

**—Pequeña necia... ¿Qué has estado haciendo? **

Avergonzada, Isabella trató de apartar las manos, pero él se las agarró con fuerza. Comenzó a mirarla a los ojos.

**— ¿Cuándo has comido por última vez? **

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Estaba experimentando una extraña sensación que le subía por los brazos. _¿Se debería al contacto con Edward o simplemente al resultado de sus ampollas? _

**—Tomé algunas bayas mientras aún estaba en mi reino. **

_¿Habían pasado horas? ¿Días? El tiempo era diferente en la tierra de los mortales. _

**— Ven conmigo. **

La ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hasta el lugar en el que había atado al caballo.

**— ¿Adónde vamos? **

La colocó sobre la silla y se montó detrás de día para después agarrar las riendas.

**—Hay una taberna en el pueblo. Me encargaré de que comas y de que tengas un lugar en el que descansar hasta que puedas regresar a tu hogar. **

Isabella tembló al sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor. Sentía una extraña calidez justo en el lugar en que la mano de él le rozaba la cadera mientras sujetaba las riendas.

**— ¿Y usted, señor? **

El aliento de Edward le abrasó la mejilla.

**—No habrá descanso para mí hasta que el que haya realizado estos crueles hechos haya respondido delante de mi espada. **

La pasión que había en el tono de su voz provocó que Isabella sintiera un escalofrío. Decidió guardar silencio sobre las palabras que el padre de Edward le había dicho. Sería mucho mejor que esperara un tiempo para poder pensar en el mejor modo de confesarle aquel nuevo y extraño don que acababa de descubrir. En realidad, temía la reacción del guerrero. Parecía un hombre completamente sencillo, completamente dedicado a su espada. _¿Y si se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que ella había hablado con los muertos? _

Atravesaron los bosques de las Tierras Altas, profundas gargantas por las que canturreaba el agua y recorrieron sinuosos senderos hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Mientras se acercaban, las velas que relucían en las ventanas parecían darles la bienvenida. Frente a la taberna, los caballos resoplaban y pifiaban bajo el viento de una noche que había refrescado considerablemente. Edward se bajó de su montura y ató las riendas antes de bajar a Isabella de la silla. Una vez más, ella sintió la fuerza que había dentro de él cuando la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y la condujo al interior de la taberna. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, la algarabía de voces que hasta entonces había resonado en su interior quedó completamente en silencio.

**—Edward, bienvenido a casa **—dijo el tabernero mientras se apresuraba a acercarse a él para saludarle. Al ver la túnica chamuscada de Edward y las ampollas que tenía en las manos, pareció alarmado—. **¿Qué te ha ocurrido?**

**—Regresé a mi casa para encontrarla incendiada y muertos a todos los que habían vivido basta entonces en su interior, Embry. **

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los hombres se pusieron de pie y se reunieron alrededor de Edward profiriendo murmullos de especulación.

**— ¿No ha visto nadie a un grupo de guerreros, Embry? **

El anciano sacudió la cabeza lleno de tristeza

**—Me temo que no. Confieso que vi humo en la distancia y sospeché que podrían ser los fuegos de los invasores, a los que se ha visto recientemente en las colinas. Sin embargo, tu padre tenía un buen ejército de guerreros en la fortaleza. Yo habría dicho que eran adecuados para defenderla contra cualquier amenaza. **

**—Yo también** —afirmó Edward—. **Pero desgraciadamente estaba equivocado, porque todos han perecido. **

**— ¿No ha sobrevivido nadie? **

**—Sólo uno** —respondió Edward. Entonces, se sacó el pergamino de los pliegues de su túnica—. **Dejaron esto. **

En voz alta, el tabernero identificó el sello.

**—Es de Jacob Black, del** **norte** —dijo. Entonces, procedió a leer la nota con voz sombría—. **Tenemos a la señora de Cullen De Masen. Te arrodillarás ante mí para demostrarme tu sumisión o ella perderá la vida.**

Aquellas palabras crearon un nuevo murmullo entre los que estaban presentes en la taberna. La voz de Embry volvió a alzarse por encima de la de los demás.

**—La esposa de tu padre está en manos de su enemigo más odiado. ¿Cuándo piensas dirigirte a su fortaleza? **

**—Tan pronto como pueda reunir un ejército. Necesitaré que alguien vaya a Edimburgo para llevar una misiva a mis guerreros. **

El tabernero hizo una indicación a un muchacho, que inmediatamente dio un paso al frente. Edward escribió un mensaje sobre un pergamino, lo enrolló y se lo entregó al muchacho junto con una moneda.

**—Tienes que ir a Holyroodhouse y preguntar por Alistair Mallory. **

**—Sí, señor** —dijo el muchacho. Se metió la moneda en el bolsillo y abandonó rápidamente la taberna.

Edward lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento.

**—La dama y yo necesitamos cenar algo para reponer nuestras fuerzas, Embry** —anunció, Entonces, miró el hollín que le manchaba las manos y la túnica—. **También necesitamos habitaciones para pasar la noche y agua para bañamos. **

El tabernero fue a buscar a una de las mozas que tenía para servir. Minutos después, una joven de sonrosadas mejillas se acercó a ellos.

**—Bree les mostrará vuestras habitaciones y se encargará de proporcionarles agua para que se bañen. Les serviré la cena ahí dentro** —añadió, señalando una pequeña sala que había a un lado de la taberna—, **cuando estén listos.**

Edward puso unas monedas de oro en la mano del hombre.

**—Te agradecería también que pudieras suministramos ropas limpias. La dama y yo te estaríamos muy agradecidos. **

El tabernero miró las monedas de oro y se echó a reír.

**—Por este dinero te daría las ropas que llevamos puestas en estos momentos. **

Edward esbozó una débil sonrisa.

**—No será necesario, Embry. Con que estén limpias y sean cálidas hasta que hayan lavado las nuestras será suficiente. **

**—Bree se encargará de ello** —afirmó el tabernero. A continuación, se dirigió a la moza—. **Cuando les hayas mostrado sus habitaciones al caballero y a la dama, ve a buscar a mi esposa a la cocina y dile lo que han pedido. **

La sirvienta asintió rápidamente antes de indicarles el camino por las escaleras. Cuando estaban en el segundo piso, abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado.

**—Espero que este aposento sea adecuado para la dama. **

Edward miró el interior de la habitación y vio que todo estaba muy limpio y que ardía un acogedor fuego en la chimenea. A continuación, se dirigió a Isabella, que asintió para mostrar su aprobación.

**—Está bien. ¿Te encargarás de conseguir agua caliente y ropa limpia para la dama? **

**—Sí, señor** —contestó. Se dirigió hacia otra puerta que había al otro lado del pasillo—. **¿Le parece a usted bien ésta? **

Edward estaba tan cansado que casi ni la miró.

**—Está bien. Gracias. **

Cuando se cerró su puerta, Isabella entró en su aposento y lo recorrió muy lentamente. Se puso de puntillas para asomarse por la estrecha y alta ventana que daba al exterior. A continuación, se acercó al fuego y extendió las manos para calentárselas. Minutos más tarde, noto un ligero golpeteo en la puerta que anunció la llegada de varias criadas que llevaban una pequeña bañera redonda y cubos de agua caliente, al igual que ropa limpia. Después de que todas se hubieran marchado, Isabella se quitó su vestido y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Mientras se lavaba, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

_¿Tenía que quedarse en aquel lugar y ofrecerle su ayuda a Edward Cullen o debía simplemente salir al exterior y probar una serie de hechizos que pudieran devolverla a la seguridad del Reino Mítico?_ Desgraciadamente, había tenido muy poca suerte con sus conjuros en el pasado. El próximo que hiciera podría llevarla a una guarida de ladrones o a cualquier otro lugar. No podía predecir dónde aterrizaría. En aquel momento, lo más sensato parecía no hacer nada. Si permanecía allí, tendría la oportunidad de darle una utilidad a sus dones, unos dones que no parecían servir de nada en el Reino Mítico.

**—Oh, padre** —susurró mientras se ponía de pie y se envolvía en el lienzo antes de salir de la bañera—. **¿Es este lugar donde debo permanecer? **

En aquel momento, se produjo un chasquido en el fuego. Isabella se volvió y vio que se había formado una nube de humo sobre los leños ardientes. Mientras la observaba, el humo tomó la forma de su padre.

**—Bienvenida a mi mundo, hija mía** —musitó.

**—He visto muy poco, padre, pero no parece tan diferente de nuestro reino. **

**—Aquí hay buenas personas y, algunas, tal y como has visto hoy por las ruinas de Cullen De Masen, que no lo son tanto. Aunque no se parece en nada al paraíso que has dejado atrás, aquí hay gran belleza. Siempre ha sido mi deseo que mis hijas viajaran con comodidad entre su mundo y el mío. **

**—En ese caso, me alegro de estar aquí, para poder aprender más de tu mundo. **

Isabella comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, ansiosa por poder darle un abrazo al hombre al que tanto había aprendido a querer, no sólo a través de las visitas que él le dedicaba sino también por lo que su madre le había contado. Cuando extendió los brazos, su padre dio un paso atrás.

**—De lo que más me lamento es de que nunca podré abrazarte, hija mía. **

La imagen se desvaneció. No quedó nada más que un poco de humo flotando hacia el techo de la habitación y el aroma de su padre, que siempre la llenaba con una extraña sensación de paz. Al menos por el momento, haría lo que su padre deseaba. Permanecería en aquella nueva tierra, tan extraña para ella, y rezaría para que fuera menos aterradora de lo que había visto hasta el momento.

* * *

**Aquí**** el Otro capi... La verdad no se cuando publicare, porque la historia no ha tenido el recibimiento que esperaba.. Todo depende de ello...**

**Como sea... Como ven el poder de Bella? A mi me gustaría pero a la vez me daría miedo! :O Como ven ya salio Edward! Creen que Jacob tubo la culpa?**

**Gracias por los Review/Alertas/Follow**

**Las invito a leer las demás historias si no lo han hecho que esperan! OKNO .-.**

**El ink del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ataviada con un vestido prestado de lana y con un raído chal sobre los hombros, Isabella bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al pequeño comedor. En su interior, encontró a Edward Cullen. Estaba de pie, observando las llamas de la chimenea. En la mano tenía una jarra de cerveza. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Isabella pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. La joven se preguntó qué sería lo que ella sentiría si encontrara muertos a todos sus seres queridos a su regreso. Le resultó demasiado horrible, por lo que deseó de todo corazón poder aliviar su sufrimiento. Edward recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se esforzó por mostrarle la cortesía de la que había carecido antes, cada vez que se había dirigido a ella.

**— ¿Le apetece un poco de cerveza, milady? **

**—Sí, gracias. **

Isabella esperó mientras él le llenaba una jarra y se la entregaba. Cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron, ella notó rápidamente la oleada de calor y, alarmada, levantó la vista. _¿Lo habría sentido él también?_ Nunca había experimentado sensaciones parecidas en el pasado. Debía de ser algo que sólo se podía notar en el mundo de los mortales. Como él ya se había apartado, a Isabella le resultó imposible mirarlo a los ojos. En completo silencio, se dirigió a la chimenea.

**—Siento mucho su pérdida** —dijo ella. Las palabras le parecieron inadecuadas, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Al ver que Edward permanecía en silencio, la joven se aclaró la garganta de nuevo—. **¿Estuvo mucho tiempo alejado de su casa? **

Edward levantó la cabeza. Pareció hacer un esfuerzo enorme por regresar del oscuro lugar en el que parecían habitar sus pensamientos.

**—Dejé las Tierras Altas para marcharme a Edimburgo hace menos de dos semanas. **

**— ¿Qué lo llevó a Edimburgo? **

**—Recibí una misiva de la Reina en la que me pedía que la acompañara en la corte **—respondió, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. **Ha sido como si mis enemigos estuvieran simplemente esperando a que me marchara para poder atacar. **

**— ¿Cree que su enemigo sabía que la fortaleza sería vulnerable? **

**—No lo sé. **

Él levantó la vista cuando una criada entró y empezó a poner la mesa con un mantel limpio y cubiertos de plata. Una segunda muchacha colocó una bandeja de cordero sobre la mesa, junto con platos de sopa y una barra de pan recién salida del homo. Cuando la muchacha hubo terminado, se dio la vuelta.

**—El ama les enviará té y pudín cuando llame usted, señor. **

**—Gracias. **

Vació su jarra y esperó a que la sirvienta se hubiera marchado. Entonces, le ofreció a Isabella una silla y tomó asiento enfrente de ella. A continuación, le sujetó la bandeja mientras ella se servía un poco de cordero. Al ver las manos de la joven, frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Qué les ha ocurrido a las ampollas que tenía en las manos? **

Algo avergonzada, Isabella se colocó las manos en el regazo.

**—He realizado... un hechizo. **

**—¿Y espera que me lo crea?** —replicó él. Rápidamente le agarró las manos y les dio la vuelta para poder inspeccionarlas.

Lo sintió una vez más. Aquel calor, el extraño hormigueo que tanto la alarmaba...

**—Pido una prueba **—afirmó Edward. Tras soltarle las manos, extendió las suyas—. **Utilice ese hechizo también conmigo. **

**—Eso no sería muy aconsejable **—replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

**— ¿Porque es todo mentira, tal vez? **

**—No, porque... porque podría salirme mal** —respondió ella, con una avergonzada sonrisa— **Cuando utilizo al pobre Seth para practicar mis conjuros, él nunca sabe lo que va a ocurrir. En una ocasión, se encontró en lo alto de un árbol y en otra en el fondo de un pozo. **

**— ¿Es Seth su esposo? **

Una vez más, ella lanzó la suave y musical risa que le envolvía el corazón de un modo desconcertante.

**—Seth es un trol que vive con nosotros en el Reino Mítico. **

**— ¿Un trol?** —repitió él, en tono escéptico—. **Ahora sí que sé que se está burlando de mí. **

**—No, se lo aseguro. Tiene más de cien años. **

**—Nadie vive durante tanto tiempo. **

**—Tal vez nadie en su mundo ** —replicó Isabella. Al ver que él no tenía intención de apartar las manos, lanzó un profundo suspiro—. **Que conste que le he advertido.**

Entrelazó las manos de Edward con las suyas y empezó a tocárselas suavemente mientras empezaba a entonar su cántico. Edward se vio asaltado por una profunda oleada de calor al sentir cómo ella le acariciaba las manos. Aquel calor le llegó a lo más hondo y, por si acaso aquello no era suficiente, sintió una excitación momentánea al escuchar la suave y dulce voz de la joven.

Aquella mujer tenía algo... A la luz del fuego de la chimenea, su piel parecía tan pálida como el alabastro y sus ojos de oro, como los de un gato. El cabello, del color del trigo, le caía en sedosos rizos hasta la cintura. Sintió un repentino deseo de hundir las manos en aquella melena, ver si era tan suave como parecía. Sin embargo, sabía que podía resultar peligroso. Por lo que sabía, aquella mujer podría haber sido enviada por sus enemigos para crearle una falsa sensación de seguridad. Además, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no estaba de humor para dejar que una encantadora fémina le nublara el pensamiento. De repente, el cántico cesó y ella habló con voz firme.

**—Te ordeno, tal y como empiezan todas las cosas, que cures estas heridas y que renueves esta piel. **

Cuando ella terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, algo atravesó el aire y aterrizó con estrépito en medio de la mesa, lo que provocó que la carne y la salsa salieran despedidas en todas direcciones sobre el mantel de lino. Isabella y Edward se retiraron de la mesa y contemplaron atónitos lo ocurrido. Isabella comprendió por fin lo que había ocurrido y se sonrojó vivamente.

**—Quería que renovaras la piel de este hombre, no que mandaras una piel nueva** —dijo. Recogió el objeto extraño que había aterrizado sobre la mesa—. **Parece ser piel de cabrito o tal vez de cordero. **

Edward se la arrebató de las manos para estudiarla a la luz del fuego.

**—Creo que se trata más bien de la vejiga de un cerdo. **

Al tiempo que Isabella se sonrojaba vivamente, las comisuras de la boca de Edward se curvaron ligeramente. Deseaba reírse, pero sabía que así sólo conseguiría humillar más a la joven. No obstante, lo absurdo de lo ocurrido hizo que se cubriera la boca con la mano y que tosiera varias veces antes de volverse de nuevo a ella.

**—Yo...** —susurró Isabella. Casi no sabía qué decir—. **Lo siento mucho, pero le advertí que, a menudo, mis hechizos salen mal. **

**—Es cierto, pero debo admitir que no estaba preparado para recibir una vejiga de cerdo en el centro de la mesa** —comentó él. Tomó la jarra y llenó los vasos de ambos**—. No le prestemos atención alguna a esta... interrupción sin importancia. Tratemos de disfrutar de la cena. **

Humillada, Isabella tomó un trozo de pan caliente y, después, se esforzó por hacer que Edward Cullen dejara de pensar en el resultado del hechizo.

**— ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió la Reina cuando fue a Edimburgo? **

**—Su Majestad se siente presionada por muchos que desean compartir el poder del trono. Necesita que algunos amigos en los que confía la aconsejen sobre asuntos religiosos y de estado. **

**— ¿Es usted uno de los hombres en los que confía la Reina? **

**—Mi familia lleva muchos años apoyando a la de ella. Ahora que ha regresado de Francia para reclamar su legítimo derecho al trono, se siente acosada por todas partes. Sin embargo, aunque me sentí muy halagado por la confianza que ha demostrado en mí y tengo deseos por verla conseguir lo que desea, no quiero vivir en ningún lugar que no sean las Tierras Altas. Desgraciadamente, he llegado a mi casa demasiado tarde. **

**— ¿Cree que alguien alertó a su enemigo de su ausencia? **

**—Sí. ¿Cómo si no se podría explicar lo ocurrido? **

**—Y ahora su enemigo tiene a su madrastra. **

**—Ángela... **

Pronunció el nombre de la dama de una manera que llamó poderosamente la atención de Isabella.

**— ¿Cree con Ángela prisionera, no nos quedará más remedio que enfrentamos a los que desean nuestras tierras, que sigue viva? **

**—No serviría de nada matarla. Black lleva mucho tiempo deseando la guerra entre nosotros. Mi padre resistió, creyendo que tan sólo debilitaría a nuestro clan. Ahora, nuestros ganados y nuestra gente. **

**— ¿Sería capaz de rendirlo todo sólo por salvarla? **

Edward no contestó directamente. En vez de eso, guardó silencio durante un momento para poder elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

**—Soy un guerrero. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para vengar la muerte de mi padre. **

**— ¿Dispone de un ejército? **

**—Mis mejores y más fuertes guerreros están en Edimburgo para proteger a la Reina **—respondió él, con una irónica risotada—. **Hasta que regresen, lo único que me queda es un pueblo de ancianos, mujeres y niños. **

**—Yo podría quedarme para ayudar** —dijo Isabella, muy suavemente.

**— ¿Usted? ¿Y cómo me iba a ayudar usted? ¿Acaso va a lanzar un hechizo contra mis enemigos? **

Isabella sabía que se había vuelto a sonrojar. Sentía el calor que le cubría las mejillas. Bajó la mirada para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

**—Puedo intentarlo. **

**—Lo siento** —replicó él, una vez más a punto de echarse a reír—. **No creo que la vejiga de un cerdo les haga mucho daño a mis enemigos, pero se lo agradezco, milady.**

Isabella sintió el aguijoneo del rechazo. Edward Cullen pensaba que sus hechizos eran irrisorios. En aquel momento, él tomó la campana. Acababa de convencerse de que Isabella nunca había tenido ampollas en las manos y que, debido a la profunda pena que lo embargaba, él sólo se las había imaginado. Estaba seguro de ello. Minutos más tarde, la criada entró y empezó a servir té y pudín. Cuando la muchacha se marchó, Isabella saboreó el pudín y sonrió.

**—No es tan bueno como el de Jessica, pero está muy rico. **

**— ¿Quién es Jessica? ¿Una trola? **

Isabella sonrió al captar el tono burlón de la voz de Edward.

—Es una vieja jorobada que vive en nuestro reino. Ella vivió hace mucho tiempo en tu mundo, pero por el aspecto que tiene, se la ridiculizaba constantemente. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de marcharse de este mundo para venir a vivir con nosotros, en el Reino Mítico, no lo dudó ni un momento.

**—No la culpo **—respondió Edward. Se sentía completamente fascinado por un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre uno de los ojos de la joven. Parecía que le estaba suplicando que lo tocara. Con esfuerzo, consiguió apartar la mirada—. **Hay muchas personas** **en este mundo que son muy crueles con los que son pequeños, débiles o simplemente diferentes** —añadió, tras dejar el pudín sin terminar—. **Si existe un lugar como el Reino Mítico, entiendo por qué su familia y usted decidieron vivir allí. **

**—Aunque sé que no me cree, le aseguro que el Reino Mítico existe realmente. Yo soy demasiado joven para acordarme, pero me han dicho que cuando vivimos en este mundo nuestras vidas estuvieron amenazadas porque practicábamos los ritos de nuestros antepasados. Había muchos que nos temían y que querían terminar con nosotras. **

**—Ése parece ser el modo que se tiene aquí de solucionar las cosas ** —dijo Edward. Sin prestar atención al té, agarró la jarra de cerveza y la vació de un trago. A continuación, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al fuego. Allí, permaneció en silencio durante muchos minutos. Por fin, se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Isabella a levantarse—. **Vamos. Después del día que hemos tenido, creo que los dos necesitamos descansar. **

Abrió la puerta y cedió el paso para que ella lo precediera. A continuación, la siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta del aposento de Isabella, se detuvo.

**—A pesar del hecho de que su hechizo ha fracasado, le doy las gracias, milady, por todo lo que ha hecho hoy por mí. **

**—No hay por qué darlas, señor. **

**—En cuanto a sus artes de brujería... ** —dijo. Entonces, decidió que ella ya había sufrido bastante por su equivocación—, **espero que se tomé algún tiempo antes de volver a poner en práctica otro conjuro. **

**—Como desee** —replicó ella. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando sintió que él le colocaba la mano en el hombro. Algo sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta.

**—Perdóneme, milady. No quería ofendería. **

**—No me ha ofendido. **

A pesar de sus palabras, Edward sabía que le había hecho daño. Los labios se le habían fruncido en un hermoso mohín que atraía la mirada de los ojos de él por mucho que se esforzara por no hacerlo. Sin pensar, se colocó las manos de Isabella sobre los labios.

**—Parece que mi dolor me ha robado toda la humanidad de la que disponía. Incluso en mis mejores momentos, siempre he hablado demasiado antes de pensar. Es mi mayor debilidad. **

Depositó un beso en una de las manos y a continuación hizo lo mismo en la otra. Experimentó el sentimiento más sorprendente, como si se hubiera despeñado de un altísimo acantilado y fuera a estrellarse contra la tierra. En cuanto a Isabella, el simple roce de los labios de Edward Cullen contra su piel provocó que el corazón le aleteara en el pecho como si fuera un pájaro enjaulado. Con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente atónita, lo miró justo a tiempo para captar algo oscuro y peligroso que acababa de reflejársele en los ojos. De mala gana, él le soltó las manos y dio un paso atrás. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la agarró con fuerza por los brazos y la acercó hasta él.

**—Mujer, ¿qué es lo que me ha hecho?** — murmuró contra los labios de la joven.

Isabella no se había sentido tan sorprendida en toda su vida. Estaba pensando en abofetearle el hermoso rostro cuando, de repente, no pudo pensar en nada. Le resultaba imposible hacerlo mientras aquellos cálidos labios acariciaban los suyos, mientras aquellas enormes y callosas manos se le deslizaban por la espalda, prendiendo la piel que encontraban a su paso. Hasta la sangre que le corría por las venas parecía habérsele calentado y espesado para fluirle por todas partes como lava derretida. Sus propios labios se mostraban cálidos y suaves, mientras en lo más profundo de su ser experimentaba sensaciones que no había conocido jamás.

Edward sintió también una serie de sobresaltos. De repente, sentía que su cuerpo estaba vivo de necesidad. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar mucho más despiertos. Notaba el sabor de la joven, dulce y exótico, tanto que le embriagaba por completo. El aroma de la mujer lo llenaba por completo hasta hacerle parecer que se estaba ahogando en ella. La sentía por todas las partes de su cuerpo. No había deseado que aquello ocurriera. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la tocó, en el que empezó a besarla, no pudo detenerse. Había tanta inocencia en ella... Ahogó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y profundizó el beso hasta que sintió que la joven se apoyaba contra él y le ofrecía más. Hundió las manos en su cabello. Era más fino que la propia seda. Le acarició suavemente los labios, el rostro, la punta de la nariz, antes de volver a reclamar los labios una vez más.

Edward sabía que se había excedido. Resultaba evidente por el modo tan indeciso en que ella respondía que nunca había experimentado antes aquella clase de sensaciones. Sin embargo, él no había podido resistirse, y mucho menos al sentir unos labios que eran tan dulces, un cuerpo que se apoyaba suavemente contra el suyo haciéndole consciente de lo perfectamente que encajaba contra él. El deseo lo sorprendió por su intensidad. Sólo pensar que podía llenarse de tanta dulzura le resultaba abrumador. Cuando ella suspiró, se permitió el placer de un último beso. Entonces, trató de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y levantó la cabeza antes de dar un paso atrás. En el momento en el que habló, el tono de su voz era ronco y reflejaba perfectamente la confusión que sentía. _¿Lo habría embrujado aquella mujer? ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos? _ Su padre aún no se había enfriado en su tumba, Ángela estaba prisionera y él se estaba permitiendo retozar con una... con una bruja.

**—Haré que alguien del pueblo la devuelva a su reino por la mañana. **

**— ¿Devolverme? Pero yo... **

Edward levantó una mano para silenciar las protestas de la joven.

**—Sé que preferiría uno de sus... conjuros, pero no puedo dejar su seguridad en manos del azar. Al menos le debo eso por la ayuda que me ha dado hoy. Esté preparada para marchar con las primeras luces del alba. **

Le abrió la puerta, sin darle otra opción que entrar en el interior del aposento. Isabella rezó para que las piernas no le fallaran. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó débilmente contra ella y oyó cómo otra puerta se abría y cerraba en el pasillo. Cruzó el aposento y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

**—Oh, padre... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Edward no desea mi ayuda. Quiere que me marche... ¿Por qué no? Debo de parecerle la más estúpida de todas las necias con ese hechizo que salió mal y luego ese... ese beso. **

A ella le había parecido mucho más que un beso, pero pensó que era mejor no mencionárselo a su padre.

**—Ahora, ¿cómo voy a quedarme para ayudarlo? ¿Cómo puedo desafiar su voluntad? **

Esperó escuchar las palabras de sabiduría de su padre. En vez de eso, sólo se produjo silencio, un silencio que parecía envolverla por completo, dejándole tan sólo un sentimiento de pérdida y de abandono. Por fin, desesperada por poder dormir un poco, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió entre las sábanas. Cuando se quedó dormida, sus sueños se vieron inundados por las visiones de un alto y apuesto guerrero cuyas caricias producían extrañas sensaciones en su corazón. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un seductor, sino de un enojado guerrero cuyo corazón permanecería cerrado hasta para el más elaborado de los hechizos.

Aunque la entristecía, decidió que sería mejor que hiciera lo que él le había ordenado. Se marcharía a primera hora de la mañana. En el Reino Mítico encontraría seguridad. En aquella tierra, sólo había peligro y engaños y parte de ese peligro provenía de los mortales que deseaban tan sólo destruirse los unos a los otros. No obstante, se había dado cuenta de que había otra clase de peligro, uno que resultaba mucho más atractivo. Un peligro para el que carecía de nombre y contra el que no disponía de defensa alguna.

El sonido de unas voces masculinas que provenían de la planta baja de la taberna hizo que Isabella se rebullera en la cama. Le resultaba extraño escuchar aquel murmullo tan diferente después de haber estado toda una vida escuchando sólo mujeres y, por supuesto, el croar de Seth. La primera vez que había escuchado la voz de Edward se había sentido extrañamente afectada. Aunque él había pronunciado aquellas palabras como una amenaza, había notado algo en el profundo timbre de su voz que despertaba algo dentro de ella. _¿Sería la similitud con la voz de su padre o tan sólo la diferencia que había con las voces a las que tan acostumbrada estaba?_

Fuera cual fuera la razón, se sentía hipnotizada cada vez que él hablaba. Se levantó de la cama y descubrió que su vestido ya estaba lavado y doblado sobre un pequeño arcón. Hasta sus botas de cabritilla estaban tan limpias que relucían. Se vistió rápidamente y se pasó las manos por el cabello, haciendo todo lo posible por desenredárselo y atusárselo antes de bajar a la sala pública. En su interior, había una docena de lugareños desayunando. La miraron con interés antes de seguir comiendo.

**—Ah, buenos días, milady **—dijo Embry, el tabernero, apresurándose a acercarse á ella para servirle una taza de café—. **¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco de cordero? **

**—Gracias** —respondió ella—. ¿Se ha levantado ya Edward Cullen?

**—Oh, sí, señora. Se levantó al alba, ansioso por empezar a trabajar en su fortaleza. Me dijo que usted se iba a marchar, milady. De hecho, dejó una bolsa de monedas de oro como pago para Félix, el hermano de mi esposa, que ha accedido a acompañarla a usted. **

Aquellas palabras le provocaron una extraña sensación de desilusión. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Edward, de escuchar su voz, tan sólo una vez más, antes de regresar a su reino. Había pensado que si podía razonar con él, podría convencerlo para que le permitiera quedarse, al menos durante un tiempo más. Sin embargo, ¿por qué necesitaba su permiso para quedarse allí? Le dedicó al tabernero la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

**—Dígale a Félix que le agradezco mucho su amable oferta, pero que he decidido quedarme. **

**—Eso es muy generoso de su parte, milady. ¿Va usted a ayudar en la abadía? **

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Embry señaló a los hombres que había sentados en una mesa cercana.

**—El señor ha ofrecido trabajo a todos los hombres del pueblo que dispongan de tiempo para apartarse de sus ganados y sus cosechas. En cuanto hayan desayunado, irán a Cullen De Masen. **

Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, Isabella preguntó:

**— ¿Sería tan amable de preguntarles si yo podría acompañarlos? **

Embry le dedicó una sonrisa.

**—Estoy segura de que cualquiera de esos hombres estaría encantado de llevarla, milady. **

Minutos más tarde, una mujer se le acercó con una hogaza de pan recién horneada. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro cubierto de sudor por el calor de la cocina.

**—Buenos días, milady **—dijo. Dejó el pan sobre la mesa y empezó a cortarlo en rebanadas—. **Me llamo Claire y soy la esposa de Embry. **

**—Buenos días, Claire. Mi nombre es Isabella y pertenezco al clan Swan. **

**—Mi marido me ha hablado de usted. Me ha dicho que llegó anoche con el hijo del señor. ¿Cómo es que Edward y usted se conocen?** —le preguntó, tras dedicarle una larga mirada.

**—Nos conocimos en su castillo** —respondió Isabella. Decidió no tratar de explicar nada más y se alegró de que a la mujer le pareciera suficiente su respuesta.

**—Espero que le haya agradado cómo hemos limpiado sus ropas, milady. **

**—Sí, gracias. **

La mujer se acercó un poco más y siguió hablando, aunque en voz muy baja.

**—Me enorgullezco de la habilidad que tengo para confeccionar vestidos, pero confieso que nunca he visto un vestido tan delicado como el suyo. ¿Quién tejió la tela? **

**—Mi madre. **

**—Es tan delicada... Podría incluso vestir a la Reina. **

Isabella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

**—Te doy las gracias, Claire. Siempre he pensado que mi madre poseía un extraño talento, pero resulta muy agradable escuchar que una desconocida piensa lo mismo. **

**—Edward nos dijo que usted va a regresar a su casa, milady. **

Isabella dudó tan sólo un segundo.

**—Creo que me quedaré en este encantador pueblo durante una temporada. **

**—Nos sentimos honrados por ello. **

La mujer dejó una segunda rebanada delante de Isabella y un poco de miel antes de dirigirse a la siguiente mesa. Isabella sonrió por la amabilidad de la mujer. Tal vez aquel mundo no era tan diferente del suyo después de todo. Al menos, compartían con ella el amor por los dulces. Se tomó rápidamente el desayuno, dado que tenía la intención de marcharse cuando los hombres estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo. Había decidido que no habría mal alguno en quedarse un par de días más. Ya había conocido la ira de Edward. Aunque se había sentido alarmada y algo asustada, había sobrevivido, por lo que sobreviviría a otro arrebato de su ira. Si él decidía obligarla a marcharse, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

Edward sacó un humeante madero al exterior y lo añadió a un montón que iba creciendo a cada instante. Ya habían llegado más de una docena de hombres para echarle una mano y le habían prometido la llegada de muchos más cuando se hubieran ocupado de las labores de sus granjas. A pesar de que el daño que la fortaleza había recibido era muy extenso, se había alegrado de ver con la luz de la mañana que gran parte de ella podría recuperarse. Como la mayor parte del edificio estaba hecho de piedra, la estructura estaba completamente intacta. Los fuegos se habían iniciado en el interior del castillo haciendo arder los tapices que habían adornado las paredes y destruyendo la mayor parte de las vigas de madera y de los muebles.

Se recordó que todo aquello podría reemplazarse. Sin embargo, lo que más le importaba en la vida no podría recuperarlo nunca. Una vez más, sintió la punzada del dolor y la culpa. Dolor por la pérdida de su padre y de los leales criados que llevaban generaciones al servicio de su familia y culpa por el hecho de que su padre y él se hubieran separado enfadados. En aquellos momentos debía dejar a un lado la ira que sentía hacia su padre y dirigirla directamente hacia su enemigo. En silencio, se juró que todos y cada uno de los que habían participado en aquel acto tan cruel serían capturados y castigados. Al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y de los carros, miró hacia el sendero y vio que llegaban más lugareños para ayudar. Entre todos ellos estaba Isabella, charlando y riendo con las mujeres como si las conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó para enfrentarse a ella.

**—Milady, ¿qué la trae por aquí? **

**—Deseo ayudar. **

**—Le advertí que no puedo garantizar su seguridad** —dijo Edward en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

**—En ese caso, tendré que ocuparme de ella yo misma. **

**— ¿Acaso es usted una necia o significa algo más el hecho de que desafíe mis deseos? **

Isabella levantó la cabeza como si fuera una reina.

**—No sé a lo que se refiere, señor. Usted pidió ayuda y yo simplemente he acudido a esa llamada. Ahora, si me perdona... **

Isabella se dispuso a bajar del carro, pero sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando notó que dos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la levantaban como si no pesara más que una niña. Una vez más, sintió un cosquilleo alrededor del corazón. Le costó hablar por el nudo que se le formó inmediatamente en la garganta.

**—Gracias, señor. **

Edward la dejó sobre el suelo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tan hermosa, con la cara recién lavada y descansada por la noche que había pasado en la posada. Sin embargo, no disponía de tiempo para disfrutar de aquella visión. Tenía asuntos mucho más urgentes de los que ocuparse que una enojosa mujer que se consideraba una bruja.

**—Una advertencia, milady. Le pido que se abstenga de realizar otro de sus hechizos, a menos que esté sobre la cima de una montaña lejana o nadando en un lago desconocido. **

Aunque no había ni pizca de humor en sus ojos, Isabella sabía que estaba bromeando con ella.

**—Es mejor que refrene su lengua, señor. Si no, tal vez sienta la tentación de probar uno de mis hechizos con usted. **

**—Creo que ya lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo si no puede explicar que no la echara de estas tierras en el momento en que la vi? **

Y dicho eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a unirse al resto de los hombres. En aquel momento, una mujer del pueblo lo llamó.

**—Con su permiso, señor, nos gustaría llevarnos los tapices al pueblo para ver si podemos arreglarlos. **

**—Sí** —asintió Edward—, **aunque no estoy seguro de que se pueda hacer nada por ellos. **

**—Algunos están completamente quemados, pero otros sólo están algo chamuscados. La mayoría de nuestras mujeres son muy hábiles con la aguja y el hilo y deseamos hacer lo que podamos para devolver al castillo su antigua belleza. **

**—Es muy amable de tu parte. Les estoy muy agradecido. **

Mientras la mujer se marchaba, uno de los hombres llamó a Edward para ver cómo podían retirar los maderos de mayor tamaño. Isabella, por su parte, siguió al resto de las mujeres al interior del castillo. Allí, descubrió que la fortaleza se componía de dos edificios. El primero era una antigua abadía que prácticamente no se utilizaba. El otro era una adición posterior, construida hacía menos de cien años, que servía como alojamiento y fortaleza. Muy pronto, estuvo frotando y puliendo, barriendo y limpiando. Los dormitorios de la planta más alta fueron despojados de sábanas y cortinas y fregados una y otra vez antes de que se colocaran juncos recién cortados sobre el suelo. En un rincón del jardín vallado, las muchachas del pueblo estaban muy ocupadas tendiendo la colada para que se secara en la brisa.

_«Tantas personas»_, pensó Isabella. Todas ellas estaban trabajando con un objetivo común. Por ello, el trabajo le resultó bastante satisfactorio y muy pronto empezó a reír y a charlar con las demás. En el salón principal se retiraron los maderos chamuscados mientras que se cortaban otros nuevos en un bosque cercano. Junto con los troncos, los hombres llevaron unos ciervos que habían perecido bajo las flechas de los cazadores. Mientras los carpinteros daban forma a los enormes leños y se esforzaban por colocarlos, los ciervos se asaban sobre varias hogueras. Cuando empezaron a caer las sombras de la tarde, ardían hermosas hogueras en las salas de la abadía. El olor del pan borneándose y de la carne asándose perfumaba el aire.

Edward dio una palmada para que todos guardaran silencio.

**—Amigos míos** —dijo—. **Han trabajado muy intensamente durante muchas horas. Antes de que regresen a sus casas, deben permitirme que les dé las gracias. Las mujeres han preparado un festín y Embry ha sacado varios barriles de la mejor cerveza.**

Con gritos y vítores, los hombres y las mujeres los siguieron al salón de gala y se acomodaron a lo largo de enormes mesas mientras que las muchachas más jóvenes se apresuraban para servir la comida y la cerveza. Edward decidió no sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa principal. En vez de eso, prefirió hacerlo en medio de la sala, rodeado por las personas que lo habían estado ayudando a lo largo de todo el día. Isabella pensó que Edward Cullen era un líder nato para aquellas personas. A pesar de la ira, del hollín que había manchado una vez más sus ropas y las heridas y las ampollas que tenía en las manos por haber estado trabajando todo el día, tenía un modo de comportarse, una actitud, que hacía que el resto de los hombres lo respetara. En aquel momento, Embry se puso de pie y levantó su copa. Antes de hablar, esperó a que los demás guardaran silencio.

**—Sentimos mucho tu pérdida, Edward. Tu padre era un hombre bueno y justo. Muchos de nosotros hemos perdido seres queridos que trabajaban para tu familia y por ello sufrimos contigo. Hemos hablado entre nosotros y hemos decidido que esta noche vamos a entregarte nuestra lealtad y que vamos a poner a tu servicio nuestras armas. Como el antiguo jefe de nuestro clan ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, hemos decidido declararte jefe del clan de los Cullen. Cuando estés dispuesto a atacar a Jacob Black y a su odiado clan, nos uniremos a tí para buscar justicia. **

Todos los hombres se pusieron de pie y añadieron sus voces a la de Embry antes de vaciar sus copas. Isabella vio el gesto que se reflejó en los ojos de Edward, una mirada oscura que ningún grito de ánimo era capaz de hacer desaparecer. Parecía que la simple mención de su enemigo hacía que la sangre le hirviera clamando venganza. Evidentemente, el señor de Cullen De Masen no se vería satisfecho hasta que los que habían cometido aquellos actos tan despreciables hubieran pagado por sus crímenes.

Isabella pensó en las palabras que el padre de Edward había pronunciado desde la tumba y se dio cuenta del dilema al que se enfrentaba. Si admitía que podía hablar con los muertos, habría muchas personas de aquel mundo que la considerarían un ser malvado. Sin embargo_, ¿cómo podía transmitir a Edward los deseos de su padre sin revelar su don? _Muy agitada, se marchó del salón de gala y empezó a andar por los pasillos vacíos hasta que se encontró en el pequeño jardín en el que estaban las tumbas de los muertos. Inmediatamente, las voces la asaltaron desde todos los rincones.

_—Se lo suplico, milady, dígale a mi esposa y a mis hijos que sigo velando por ellos. _

_—Un momento, milady. Tengo un hermano en el pueblo que no está haciendo lo que debe con mi nieta. Debe recordarle que ella necesita que la cuide ahora más que nunca. _

_—Un momento, muchacha. _

Aquella era la voz de un anciano. A pesar de ser tan suave como un susurro en el viento, Isabella se detuvo inmediatamente. La había reconocido.

_—Debes decirle a Edward que acepte la decisión de su gente y, con ella, el título de jefe de clan. Sin embargo, no debe marcharse a luchar contra Jacob Black. Es de vital importancia que permanezca aquí, cerca de los que lo han buscando como guía y protector. _

Isabella se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de una tumba. Sobre la piedra que marcaba la sepultura, estaba sentado un apuesto hombre. Habían desaparecido las horribles heridas y la carne ensangrentada que había visto en el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Edward. Aquel hombre parecía ser mucho más joven y parecía más bien el hermano de Edward que su padre. A pesar de todo, Isabella lo reconoció enseguida.

**—Ha cambiado. **

_— ¿De verdad?_ —replicó él, con una sonrisa_—, La edad es algo que sólo se experimenta en el mundo de los vivos, muchacha. Ahora, seré joven y fuerte durante toda la eternidad. Quería hablarte sobre mi hijo. Debes convencerlo para que acepte su papel como jefe y permanezca aquí en vez de ir a buscar la estúpida venganza que le arde en la sangre como si fuera fiebre. _

**—No es sólo la venganza lo que lo empuja. Cree que debe rescatar a su esposa, señor. **

_—A la encantadora Ángela_ —dijo el viejo. Algo había cambiado en el tono de su voz—. _Que se quede tranquilo. Ella no sufrirá daño alguno. _

**— ¿Cómo lo sabe? **

_—Lo sé_ —respondió el anciano, entornando los ojos.

**— ¿Cómo puedo decírselo sin que parezca que he perdido la cordura? **

_— ¿Qué importa lo que él piense de ti? Lo único que importa es que te crea. _

**— ¿Y cómo voy a conseguirlo? La ira y la amargura le impiden escuchar. Además, cree que yo soy una charlatana. **

_—En ese caso, dile la verdad. _

**— ¿Que puedo verlo a usted? ¿Escucharlo? **

_—Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? _

**—Ya sabe usted lo que tiene de malo. Él no puede verlo y es su propio hijo. **

_—Tú eres la que tiene el don, muchacha. ¿De qué te sirve si no lo utilizas para ayudar a los que lo necesitan? _

Aquella pregunta la dejó sin saber qué responder. Isabella se lo pensó durante un momento. Entonces, asintió.

**—Sí. Tiene razón. ¿De qué me sirve? **

_— ¿Se lo dirás?_ —preguntó el anciano, tras un momento de silencio.

**—Lo haré. Encontraré el modo de conseguir que me crea. **

_—Buena chica_ —dijo el hombre. Tocó suavemente la mano de Isabella y ella sintió un sudor frío y húmedo, como si estuviera rodeada de bruma.

**—No sé su nombre. **

_—Carlisle Cullen, muchacha. Me pusieron el nombre por mi bisabuelo. _

**—Yo me llamo Isabella Swan. **

_—Lo sé. Conozco a tu padre. Fue él quien me dio la bienvenida cuando llegué del otro lado. _

**— ¿De verdad? Él falleció antes de que yo naciera, pero me ha visitado muchas veces. **

_—Sí, muchacha. Cuando le dije que no podría descansar hasta que viera a mi hijo en el buen camino, me dijo que no me preocupara porque me iba a enviar a alguien muy especial. No puedes fallarme, Isabella Swan. _

**—Haré todo lo que pueda, Carlisle Cullen.**

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? **

A espaldas de Isabella resonó una voz airada y llena de sospecha, lo que provocó que se quedara completamente inmóvil. Una mano la agarró con fuerza por el hombro.

**— ¿Con quién demonios estabas hablando? **

Isabella se dio la vuelta y vio el filo de una daga brillando en la mano de Edward. En sus ojos, relucía la furia contenida.

** —Es tal y como sospechaba. Conspiras con mis enemigos. Mujer, dime con rapidez con quién te reunías aprovechando el anonimato que proporciona la oscuridad... **—le dijo. Entonces, levantó la mano con gesto amenazante—... **antes de que corte en pedazos tu taimado corazón. **

* * *

**Hello! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.. Como ven ya hubo besitu y todo... Yay! Veremos que pasa con esos dos... Pobre Bella no pudo hacer el hechizo bien y que mal que Edward se rió de ella.. Le dirá de su otro poder?**

**No se si se nota porque no se donde leen el fic.. Pero puse los diálogos con los espíritus (almas) cursivas, los demás que son con personas vivas si son en negrita...**

**Me alegra que la historia vaya siendo aceptada de apoco.. Como dije eso me motiva para seguir, y es gracias a uds que me animo a subir estas locas historias... El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil..**

**Gracias por los RR/ALERTAS/FOLLOWS/ETC**

**Las invito a que se pasen por las otras Adaptaciones que hice ya están completas...**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 3

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella se acobardó, dolida por la ira que Edward mostraba hacia ella.

**—Yo nunca lo traicionaría ante sus enemigos, señor. **

**—No irás a negar que estabas hablando con alguien cuando me acerqué, ¿verdad? **

**—Sí, efectivamente estaba hablando con alguien** —dijo. Entonces, señaló la visión que estaba sentada sobre la piedra—. **Con su padre.**

Edward siguió la mirada de la joven y luego se volvió a observarla. La ira y la sospecha se reflejaban en sus ojos.

**—No te burles de mí, mujer. No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para tus necedades. **

Al recordar la promesa que le había hecho al padre de Edward, dejó a un lado su temor e irguió la cabeza.

**—Su padre tiene un mensaje para usted, milord. Como no puede hablar con usted directamente, debe hacerlo a través de mí. **

Edward lanzó un silbido de impaciencia y agarró con más fuerza el mango de la daga.

**—No me llames milord. No tengo intención alguna de aceptar ese honor. A mí se me entrenó para ser guerrero, no para ser noble. Después de ver el modo en que los nobles se comportan en la corte, no tengo interés alguno por llevar la misma vida. **

Isabella respiró profundamente.

**—Su padre le pide que acepte la voluntad de su gente. Además, desea que permanezca aquí, en vez de ir a enfrentarse con sus enemigos. **

**—Eso es lo que dice, ¿no? ¿Y qué dice acerca de la esposa que sus enemigos tienen cautiva? **

**—Dice que sus enemigos no le harán daño alguno. **

Edward le dedicó una terrorífica mirada.

**—Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. Te marcharás ahora mismo, mujer** —añadió tras una pequeña pausa—, **y te unirás a los que tanto presumen de sus malos actos. Si te atreves a presentarte de nuevo ante mí, saborearás la justicia de Edward Cullen.**

Cuando Edward se disponía a marcharse, Isabella tomó la palabra con rapidez.

**—Su padre me dijo que se llama Carlisle. **

**—Eres una mujer muy lista **—replicó Edward, tras darse la vuelta—. **Veo que has aprovechado muy bien el tiempo que has pasado en mi casa y que te has esforzado por aprender todo lo que has podido sobre mi familia. **

**—Podría haberlo hecho, pero, en vez de eso, me he pasado el tiempo trabajando con los demás** —repuso Isabella—. **No puedo hacer que me crea, milord, sobre todo cuando su corazón está tan cerrado a la verdad, pero le di a su padre mi palabra de que lo intentaría. Él le pide dos cosas. Que acepte la voluntad de los suyos y que no abandone la fortaleza para ir a enfrentarse con su enemigo. Puede obedecer estas palabras que llegan desde el otro mundo o negarlas tal y como me niega a mí. **

Isabella miró hacia la piedra y vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro del padre de Edward. Entonces, la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció por completo. Había fracasado. Una vez más. Llena de desilusión, se dispuso a dejar atrás a aquel hombre que había despertado una emoción completamente diferente en ella. La ira. Ésta le corría por las venas. Nunca antes había experimentado aquel sentimiento y no le importaba demasiado.

**— ¿Adonde crees que vas, mujer? **

**—Voy a regresar al pueblo con los demás, para dejar que usted se regocije con su pena y su tristeza, dado que me ha dejado muy claro que ya no desea nada de mí. **

**—Es una pena que te hayas entretenido tanto. Ya se han marchado todos. **

**— ¿Que se han marchado? **—preguntó ella, atónita—, **¿Y cómo voy a regresar al pueblo? **

**—Tal vez lo consiga uno de los hechizos de los que tanto te vanaglorias** —se mofó él.

Y se marchó hacia el castillo. Ya en la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.

**—A pesar del recelo que siento hacia ti, va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado dejarte sola en medio de la noche. Me siento obligado a ofrecerte la hospitalidad de mi casa. **

Aliviada, Isabella se acercó a él. Cuando ella se hubo acercado, Edward le impidió que entrara en el castillo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

**—Sin embargo, tan sólo será por esta noche. Cuando amanezca, me encargaré de que regreses al pueblo y de allí a tu reino. Esta vez, no me desafiarás como lo has hecho hoy. **

**— ¿Desafiarlo? Habla como si fuera el señor de estas tierras. **

**—Si acepto ese título, es mejor que temas mi ira, mujer, porque aquí en las Tierras Altas la palabra de un jefe de clan es ley. Si les ordeno a mis hombres que te maten, lo harán sin rechistar. **

Isabella se irguió y lo siguió escaleras arriba sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Estaba segura de que eran verdad. Edward abrió una serie de puertas y la condujo a uno de los aposentos. Deliberadamente, había elegido el que estaba más lejos del suyo. Al ver que el fuego estaba casi apagado, se dispuso a salir de nuevo por la puerta.

**—Iré a por suficiente leña para que pases la noche y algo de agua fresca. **

Cuando Edward se fue, Isabella miró a su alrededor. Las mujeres habían hecho un estupendo trabajo. La cama estaba cubierta con sábanas limpias y mantas de piel. Sobre una mesilla, había una jofaina y varios lienzos. La joven se echó a temblar y se preguntó cuánto tardaría Edward en llevarle la leña. Lo sencillo que sería utilizar un hechizo... Se acercó a la chimenea y extendió los brazos. Entonces, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar las antiguas palabras.

Como todavía estaba preso de la ira, Edward dio gracias por poder hacer algo de esfuerzo físico. Levantó un montón de troncos que haría que la mayoría de los hombres se tambaleara y empezó a subir las escaleras. Aquella enojosa mujer había estropeado la dicha momentánea que podría haberle causado el festín con los lugareños. Eran tan buenas personas... Se habían pasado el día entero trabajando para él y habían parecido sinceros a la hora de lamentarse por su pérdida_. ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo?_ Aunque su padre y él habían discutido, Carlisle Cullen había sido un hombre bueno y justo, que siempre había compartido todo lo que tenía con sus amigos y vecinos y todos los que tenían necesidad. Había enseñado a su único hijo a que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos habían sido inseparables hasta la llegada de Ángela. A partir de entonces, todo había cambiado entre padre e hijo.

Ángela... Sólo pensar en la esposa de su padre le hacía enfadar. Tal vez, ella era otra razón por la que se negaba a aceptar el título de jefe de clan. Ser jefe de clan separaba a un hombre de su gente. Lo alejaba y lo colocaba por encima de ellos. Ningún hombre debería estar por encima de otro, y mucho menos un padre por encima de su hijo. Edward abrió la puerta del aposento y se detuvo en el umbral. Escuchaba los cánticos de Isabella. Aunque las palabras le resultaban completamente desconocidas, no pudo evitar sentirse afectado por aquella voz tan suave y susurrante. Tenía una cualidad tan especial que nunca fallaba a la hora de despertar un sentimiento desconocido dentro de él. Se asomó y se quedó atónito al verla, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. Con aquella gloriosa cascada de rizos castaños cayéndole hasta la cintura.

De repente, el cántico cesó y oyó las palabras que ella pronunciaba muy claramente.

—**Escúchame, a menos que quieras experimentar mi ira. Convoco a esta chimenea un aliento de fuego.**

Se produjo un sonido, como si se tratara de un fuerte viento, que levantó las faldas de Isabella por encima de los tobillos y le alzó el cabello, provocando que éste bailara alocadamente sobre los hombros de la joven. Desde la puerta, Edward la observaba con fascinación. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que no había dedicado a aquella mujer el respeto necesario. Sólo una verdadera bruja podía darles órdenes a los elementos de aquella manera.

Con un ensordecedor rugido, una gran bocanada de viento bajó por la chimenea, lanzando cenizas y hollín por todas partes. Al ver cómo recorría la sala como una enorme ola negra, Edward se tiró al suelo y esperó a que le pasara por encima de la cabeza. Isabella no tuvo tanta suerte. Aún de pie, con los brazos extendidos, se vio abofeteada una y otra vez por el viento. Cuando pasó, se desmoronó sobre el suelo y empezó a toser y a quejarse. Edward dejó a un lado los leños y se acercó rápidamente a ella. La agarró por los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**—Milady... Háblame. ¿Estás herida? **

Cuando ella levantó el rostro, casi no podía hablar por el polvo que le resecaba la garganta. Por su parte, Edward se esforzó mucho para no reírse de ella. Tenía el rostro, los brazos, el cabello y el vestido cubiertos de hollín y cenizas. Lo único que no tenía manchado era el blanco de los ojos, unos ojos que relucían de ira y mal genio.

**—Estoy bien. Déjame. **

En vez de hacer lo que ella le había pedido, Edward la acompañó a la mesilla de noche y llenó la palangana de agua. A continuación, humedeció uno de los lienzos y comenzó a limpiarle el hollín de la cara.

**—Puedo hacerlo yo sola** —replicó ella. La humillación la corroía por dentro, lo que hizo que le arrebatara violentamente el lienzo de la mano.

Edward la observó atentamente mientras la joven se frotaba la cara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

**— ¿Estabas tratando de encender el fuego con uno de tus hechizos? **

Isabella guardó silencio. Entonces, él se apoderó de ella y volvió a intentarlo.

**—Tal vez he calculado mal tu valía, milady. Me parece que, efectivamente, te crees que eres una bruja. **

**— ¿Que me creo una bruja? No soy una bruja, sino una necia. **

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada con la que la estaba estudiando Edward.

**—Si una de mis hermanas hubiera tratado de realizar ese hechizo, este aposento tendría una temperatura muy acogedora en estos momentos. En vez de eso... **—se interrumpió para mirar a su alrededor, horrorizada de ver que las cenizas y el hollín cubrían el suelo, la cama y las paredes—... **en vez de eso he estropeado todo el trabajo que han realizado las mujeres del pueblo. **

**—No importa, milady** —dijo Edward, tras colocarle una mano en el hombro.

**—Claro que importa** —replicó ella. Se obligó a apartarse de él y lo miró a los ojos—. **_¿Es que no te das cuenta?_ No puedo hacer ninguna de las cosas que el resto de mi familia sabe realizar sin dificultad y lo único que sí sé hacer no le importa a nadie porque nadie va a creer nunca que puedo hablar con los muertos. **

**— ¿Es importante para ti que te crean los demás? **

**— ¿Cómo puedo transmitir los mensajes del otro lado si nadie cree al mensajero? **

**—Supongo que tienes razón** —respondió Edward, tras considerarlo durante un instante—. **Muy bien** —añadió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se inclinó para recoger los troncos—. **Quiero que vuelvas a contarme lo que te ha dicho mi padre. **

**— ¿Me vas a escuchar?** —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

**—Sí, pero primero debo llevarte a otros aposentos y encontrarte algo que ponerte hasta que te hayan limpiado la ropa. **

Confundida, Isabella lo siguió por el s pasillo, esforzándose por mantener el paso con él.

**—¿Quieres decir que puedo quedarme a pasar aquí la noche? ¿Que no me soportas simplemente por tu sentido del deber? **

Edward reprimió la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la boca. Si Isabella supiera el aspecto que tenía, con el cabello, el rostro y la ropa ennegrecidos por el hollín, se sentiría mucho más avergonzada que por el fracaso de su conjuro. La condujo hasta los aposentos que había al lado de los suyos con el consuelo de que tan sólo sería por unas pocas horas. _¿Qué más podía salirle mal en una sola noche? _

**—Aquí está, milady** —le dijo. Echó varios leños al fuego en la estancia que servía como salón y luego llevó el resto al dormitorio, que estaba detrás de otra puerta.

Isabella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquellos aposentos eran mucho más elegantes que el primero. La butaca que había delante de la chimenea estaba adornada con pieles. Sobre una mesa vio una jarra y varias copas. A juzgar por la ropa recién lavada que había colgada de una pared, aquellos aposentos habían pertenecido a la esposa del antiguo jefe del clan Cullen, a la señora de Cullen De Masen. Cuando hubo encendido también el fuego del dormitorio, Edward se limpió las manos sobre su túnica y regresó al lado de Isabella.

**—Te daré tiempo para lavarte un poco. Puedes escoger las prendas que más te gusten. Entonces, si quieres, regresaré para que puedas volver a hablarme de... de la conversación que tuviste con mi padre. **

**—Gracias. **

Isabella esperó hasta que él se hubo marchado para quitarse la ropa y llenar una palangana de agua. Después de frotarse con fuerza hasta quedar totalmente limpia, se lavó con mucho cuidado el cabello para hacer lo mismo a continuación con el vestido y la ropa interior. Por último, colgó la ropa recién lavada de la pared para que se secara. Eligió un camisón blanco, muy sencillo, de cuello redondo y manga larga. Encima, se puso una bata de terciopelo de color rojo. Tal y como le quedaban, resultaba evidente que la esposa del antiguo jefe era una mujer muy esbelta. Además, se había tomado mucho cuidado a la hora de tejer la tela de las prendas, lo que revelaba que se trataba también de una mujer de evidente buen gusto y riqueza. Después de vestirse, Isabella se recogió el cabello aún húmedo en una gruesa trenza que se colocó encima del pecho. Después de aquel día tan agotador, debería de estar cansada, pero sólo pensar que iba a poder hablarle a Edward de su padre le creaba una gran excitación. Tal vez, por fin, podría utilizar sus dones para algo bueno.

Cuando él llamó a la puerta, regresó rápidamente al salón.

**—Entra, milord. **

Edward abrió la puerta y entró. Se había quitado la túnica y llevaba puesta tan sólo su manta escocesa, que se había colocado sobre un hombro desnudo. Isabella recordó la primera vez que había visto a un hombre ataviado de tal manera. Fue cuando su hermana Tía regresó al Reino Mítico con Benjamín, su adorado captor. Al principio, le había parecido un bárbaro, pero, bajo su duro aspecto, su hermana había descubierto un amable y tierno corazón. Isabella dudaba que hubiera amabilidad o ternura en aquel duro guerrero, aunque no le importaba. Lo único que quería era llevar a cabo su misión para los que estaban en el otro mundo y así poder regresar con orgullo al lado de los suyos.

Edward llenó dos copas de cerveza y le entregó una a ella antes de dar un largo trago de la suya. A continuación, se dirigió a la chimenea y apoyó el brazo sobre la repisa tratando de no mirar a la joven muy fijamente. Se había sobresaltado bastante cuando vio a Isabella con aquellas prendas tan ricas. Aquella mujer tenía un aspecto demasiado infantil para parecer una reina, pero, a pesar de todo, había algo en ella que lo turbaba de un modo que no le gustaba. Hasta los dedos desnudos de los pies, que asomaban por debajo del camisón, atraían su mirada más de lo que hubiera deseado.

**—Ahora, milady, cuéntame todo lo que te dijo mi padre. **

Isabella dio un sorbo de cerveza y se sentó en la butaca, frente al fuego.

**—No hay mucho que contar. Tu padre me llamó por primera vez cuando lo encontraste entre los escombros, aunque al principio no estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando. **

**— ¿Acaso nunca habías hablado antes con los muertos? **

**—Llevo toda la vida hablando con mi padre. Él murió antes de que yo naciera** —explicó, al ver la confusión de Edward—, **pero lo he visto muy a menudo a lo largo de mi vida y he hablado con él en bastantes ocasiones. Mi abuela me dijo que era uno de mis mayores dones, pero nunca comprendí por qué. La razón es que en el Reino Mítico no hay nadie que haya pasado al otro lado. **

Ella había conseguido limpiarse todo el hollín y las cenizas y, en aquellos momentos, tenía un aspecto tan fresco y colorido como un arco iris. A Edward le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que decía cuando su aspecto le afectaba tanto, pero estaba decidido a escucharla.

**—Entonces, oíste que mi padre te llamaba. **

**—Sí. Y los otros. **

**— ¿Los otros?** —preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía que admitir que a Isabella se le daba muy bien contar cuentos—. **¿Qué otros? **

**—Hablé con una mujer llamada Zafrina, que me dijo que era nieta del ama Jane y que sentía haber robado un estofado de la taberna para luego haberle echado la culpa a una de las criadas, que perdió su empleo. También con un hombre llamado Cayo, que afirma que su hermano Marco no se ocupa de la nieta que el primero dejó. Y con una fregona, Maggie, que... **

**—Espera un momento** —dijo Edward. Había levantado una mano para impedirle que siguiera hablando, pero se tomó un momento para vaciar su jarra. Tras volver a llenarla, se acercó a ella y la miró con severidad—. **No serán estos cuentos que has escuchado mientras trabajabas con las mujeres del pueblo, ¿verdad? **

**—Como ya te he explicado, me los contaron los que han pasado al otro lado. Antes de que puedan encontrar la paz, deben ajustar las cuentes que dejaron en esta vida. **

**—Cuentas... ¿Y esperan que tú les ayudes a pagar esas cuentas?** —preguntó, perplejo.

**—Sí. **

Parecía tan honrada, tan sincera, tan directa... En verdad, había escuchado la historia de la criada a la que se había despedido por robar el estofado, a pesar de que la joven había asegurado su inocencia. En cuanto a los demás, todos habían trabajado también en el castillo. _¿Podría ser qué...? _

**— ¿Y mi padre?** —quiso saber, tras caer de rodillas delante de Isabella—. **Cuéntame todo lo que te dijo mi padre. **

Ella repitió todo lo que recordaba de la conversación. Cuando terminó, se preguntó si Edward la creería. Resultaba imposible adivinarlo por la mirada que había en aquellos ojos tan fríos, pero, al menos, la había escuchado con un respetuoso silencio.

**—Oh...** —susurró ella, sonriendo. Se había acordado de algo—. **Tu padre me dijo una cosa más. Me explicó que le habían puesto su nombre por un bisabuelo. **

Edward se puso de pie, agarrando con fuerza la jarra que tenía en la mano.

**—Ésa era una de las cosas de las que mi padre estaba más orgulloso **—dijo, aunque parecía más bien estar hablando consigo mismo—. **Había pensado ponerme a mí el mismo nombre, también por mi bisabuelo, pero mi madre lo convenció para que honraran a su padre. Bien, ahora vete a dormir** —añadió, de repente—. **Pensaré en todo lo que me has dicho. **

Aquello no era precisamente lo que Isabella había esperado, pero, al menos, el sarcasmo había desaparecido del tono de su voz. Cuando se disponía a salir del aposento, recordó el hollín y las cenizas que cubrían por completo el aposento al que la había llevado en primer lugar. Se volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa.

**—Milady, antes de que te retires, te pediría un favor. **

**—Por supuesto** —replicó ella, esperanzada.

**—Te agradecería que me prometieras que no vas a probar más hechizos por esta noche. **

Edward se marchó antes de que ella pudiera responder. La joven se sentía bastante desanimada. No sólo no la creía, sino que tampoco confiaba en ella. _¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_ Ni siquiera ella podía confiar en sí misma para realizar el más sencillo de los conjuros. Se marchó a la cama, ansiosa porque aquella noche quedara atrás. Había hecho lo que el padre de Edward le había pedido. Le había transmitido sus palabras. Por la mañana, regresaría al Reino Mítico y permanecería allí, para que el resto del mundo nunca conociera su vergonzoso fracaso.

Edward no dejaba de pasear delante de la chimenea de su aposento mientras recordaba todo lo que Isabella le había contado. _¿Sería un necio por considerar las palabras de aquella mujer?_ Le había hablado de los muertos y las deudas que éstos tenían como si retuviera hablando de los peces del lago o de los pájaros del cielo. Nunca había visto ni oído a ningún muerto, aunque había escuchado historias que hablaban de tales cosas. Sin embargo, siempre había sido en boca de ancianas que susurraban sus palabras, como si tuvieran miedo de que las oyeran los que podían contradecirlas. Si su padre tenía cosas que decir, _¿Por qué hablaba con una desconocida en vez de hacerlo con su propio hijo? _

Tal vez porque el hijo no lo escucharía. Aquel pensamiento lo sobresaltó, pero, cuanto más razonaba al respecto, más le parecía que era verdad_. ¿Habría escuchado él los susurros de su propio corazón o acaso habría permitido simplemente que el dolor de su pena borrara el resto de los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza? ¿No era eso precisamente lo que había estado haciendo desde que regresó a su casa? ¿No habían estado sus pensamientos centrados en vengar la muerte de su padre, no sólo porque era su deber sino también porque se sentía responsable? ¿Si no hubieran discutido y se hubiera marchado cuando lo hizo, nada de aquello habría ocurrido?_ En aquel momento, ya no podía retirar todo lo que había dicho.

No obstante, lo que Isabella afirmaba carecía de significado para él. Era un guerrero. _¿Por qué iba a desear su padre que permaneciera en la fortaleza, gozando de las comodidades del castillo, mientras permitía que sus enemigos salieran indemnes de aquella afrenta, especialmente cuando aún tenían cautiva a una mujer inocente? _

A menos que su padre supiera algo que él desconocía. Se acercó al balcón de su aposento y miró al exterior. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Amaba aquel lugar como a ningún otro. Ni siquiera los lujosos apartamentos de la Reina en Holyroodhouse habían sido suficientes para tentarlo para que se quedara en Edimburgo. Había muchos que encontraban muy agradable la vida en palacio. De hecho, muchos de sus guerreros habían recibido con agrado la orden de quedarse en la ciudad para proteger a la Reina. En cuanto a él, prefería la vida tranquila de sus adoradas Tierras Altas. Adoraba cada valle, la cima rocosa de cada colina, el murmullo de los arroyos en la primavera y la nieve que cubría los campos en invierno. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era el sol del verano y las praderas llenas de brezo en flor. Isabella le recordaba al verano. Había una brillantez en ella, una inocencia que no había conocido en ninguna otra mujer. Su melena de cabello dorado parecía oro líquido. Su radiante sonrisa, que siempre se le reflejaba en los ojos, era deslumbrante, como el sol que se reflejaba en la cristalina superficie de un lago.

_¿Sería en verdad una bruja o la habrían enviado sus enemigos para confundirlo? _

Si era una bruja, no tenía mucho de lo que enorgullecerse. La pequeña escena del fuego era prueba suficiente de que necesitaba mucho más tiempo para afirmar que tenía poderes sobrenaturales. Sólo pensar en lo ocurrido le hizo sonreír. Ceniza y hollín por todas partes. El gesto que se reflejó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que su hechizo había fracasado. En verdad, se podía afirmar que era una delicia observarla. No obstante, a pesar de toda su confusión, había descrito con exactitud a su padre y alguno de los criados que habían muerto con él. Tal vez por la mañana le pediría que hablara con su padre para obtener respuestas a las preguntas que no dejaban de turbarlo.

_¿Qué mal habría en tenerla un día más en el castillo?_ Sí. Después, la enviaría de vuelta a su Reino Mítico, si aquel lugar existía realmente. Se tumbó en la cama y se colocó una mano sobre los ojos. Deseaba poder detener los pensamientos que no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza. Pensamientos en los que recordaba el crispado intercambio de pareceres que había tenido lugar entre su padre y él antes de marcharse, en el que le juró que jamás regresaría. Pensamientos sobre los enemigos atravesando las puertas de Cullen De Masen, destruyendo todo a su paso. Pensamientos sobre su padre, que había muerto sin la ayuda y sin el consuelo de su único hijo.

Aquella escena era precisamente la que le quemaba en el cerebro como si se tratara de una desatada hoguera y le negaba la paz que buscaba. Isabella se despertó, pero permaneció un momento tumbada, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba. Había habido tantos cambios en los últimos días y todos ellos habían terminado por confundirla. Abrió los ojos y vio que la luz del sol entraba a raudales por el balcón del aposento. Se estiró y se incorporó en la cama mientras escuchaba durante un momento los cánticos de los pájaros. A continuación, se levantó para lavarse y, como vio que su vestido se había secado ya, se lo puso y colgó con mucho cuidado el camisón y la bata que había tomado prestados. Por último, hizo la cama.

Cuando salió de sus aposentos, inhaló el glorioso aroma de la carne asada. Siguió el rastro y llegó al refectorio, en el que encontró a Edward dándole la vuelta a varios pájaros sobre el fuego.

**—Buenos días** —dijo él.

Al despertase, se había prometido que enterraría su ira y que se esforzaría por resultar cortés. La miró y sintió una profunda conmoción al verla. El vestido era muy sencillo, al igual que las botas de cabritilla, pero prefería verla con los pies desnudos.

**—Buenos días. ¿Acaso no tienes nadie que cocine para ti, milord? **

**—Soy un guerrero. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a cuidar de mis propias necesidades mientras estaba lejos de mi hogar. Sé cocinar y remendarme la túnica, si es necesario. **

**— ¿Sabes manejar la aguja? ** —preguntó ella, mientras tomaba un cuchillo y empezaba a cortar una barra de pan que había sobrado de la noche anterior.

**—Claro** —respondió él. Entonces, sacó una de las aves y la colocó sobre una bandeja para luego cortarla por la mitad—. **¿Y tú, milady? ¿Te han enseñado las artes propias de las mujeres? **

Isabella arrugó la nariz. Tenía una nariz tan bonita... Si se fijaba atentamente, veía unas pecas por encima de la nariz y de las mejillas.

**—Mis hermanas y yo somos la desesperación de nuestra madre, que puede tejer y coser como un ángel, y de la vieja Jessica, que cocina primorosamente. **

**— ¿Qué es lo que saben hacer tus hermanas?** —quiso saber él. Le colocó el plato sobre la mesa y se sentó enfrente de ella.

**—Tía es curandera. No existe herida que ella no pueda sanar** —respondió ella, tras dar un bocado a la rebanada de pan—. **Kate es capaz de mirar a los ojos de un hombre y ver lo que guarda en su corazón. Y yo... **

Apartó la mirada.

**—Tú puedes hablar con los muertos. **

**—Entonces, ¿me crees?** —preguntó, levantando inmediatamente los ojos—. **¿O es que te estás burlando de mí? **

Edward la miró fijamente antes de asentir.

**—He tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que tú me has dicho. Me gustaría hacerle a mi padre algunas preguntas. **

**—Por supuesto** —repuso ella, encantada. Se olvidó de la comida porque, de repente, se sentía mucho más animada—, **¿Qué preguntas?**

**—Necesito saber por qué desea que me quede aquí en vez de atacar el castillo de Jacob Black para rescatar a lady Ángela. **

Isabella asintió.

**— ¿Te gustaría que se lo preguntara ahora mismo? **

**—Creo que es mejor que comas primero, milady** —contestó él—. **Si convocas a los del otro mundo del mismo modo que realizas tus hechizos, podría pasar algún tiempo antes de que vuelvas a comer. **

Vio que Isabella se sonrojaba inmediatamente y que bajaba la cabeza. Edward sintió un profundo remordimiento por haberle recordado todos sus fracasos.

**—Mientras comemos, me podrías contar algo más del Reino Mítico** —dijo**—. ¿Qué es lo que haces allí, aparte de recoger bayas? **

**—Tengo mi caballo. Estrella de Luz** —respondió ella, mientras empezaba a comerse su carne.

**—Es un nombre muy extraño. ¿Cabalgas largas distancias sobre él? **

**—No. Volamos entre las estrellas. **

**— ¿Que vuelan? **

**—Sí. Estrella de Luz es un caballo alado. Hay dos más. Luz del Sol le pertenece a Tía y Luz de Luna a Kate. **

**— ¿Y las tres... vuelan? **

**—Algunas veces nos acompañan las hadas, pero prefieren no hacerlo para no perderse entre las nubes, por lo que a menudo se quedan en las copas de los árboles. **

**—Hadas, caballos alados y, por supuesto, tu trol. **

**—No es mi trol. Seth es simplemente... Es simplemente Seth** —dijo, sin poder encontrar la palabra adecuada.

**— ¿Cómo es que tu familia vive en el Reino Mítico? **

**—Huimos de nuestro hogar de las Tierras Altas cuando nos advirtieron que nos meterían en la prisión de Tolbooth por ejercer nuestros dones. **

**—Por brujería. **

**—Ocurrió porque mi hermana Tía curó a un muchacho que se había ahogado. **

**— ¿Que lo curó? ¿Quieres decir que lo devolvió de entre los muertos? **

**—En realidad no estaba muerto. Ella lo escuchaba llamándola, aunque nadie más podía oír su voz. El tierno corazón de mi hermana sufría por la pena que mostraba su madre, por lo que le colocó las manos encima y le ayudó a volver. Sin embargo, había muchas personas entre los presentes que empezaron a decir que eran obras del diablo. Por eso, aquella misma noche, huimos al hogar de nuestros antepasados y hemos vivido allí desde entonces. **

**— ¿Cómo es que tu padre se casó con una bruja? **

**—Por amor **—afirmó Isabella, con una sonrisa—. **Aunque no entendía los dones de mi madre, la amaba lo suficiente para aceptarla como ella es. Mi abuela dice que el amor está predestinado. Está escrito en las estrellas y no se puede negar ni apagar. Sobrevive a través de los tiempos, incluso después de la muerte. Las echo de menos... y a mi hogar...**

Edward notó la tristeza que había en la voz de la joven y comprendió perfectamente. _¿Acaso no le había ocurrido a él lo mismo en Edimburgo?_ A pesar de los lujos de la corte, había estado deseando regresar a sus adoradas Tierras Altas.

Isabella se levantó de la mesa.

**—Si no te importa, creo que voy a salir ahora mismo al jardín para preguntarle a tu padre sobre lo que me has dicho. **

Edward observó cómo se marchaba y apartó el plato de su lado. De repente, se había quedado sin apetito. Hadas, caballos alados, troles... _¿Por_ _qué clase de necio lo estaba tomando Isabella?_ Sin embargo, no podía negar la mirada que se le reflejaba en los ojos cuando hablaba sobre su hogar. Si existiera de verdad aquel lugar, sería maravilloso poder verlo. Se levantó y salió precipitadamente del refectorio, deseando poder alcanzarla. No se pensaba perder aquello por nada del mundo.

**—Buenos días, milord Carlisle** —dijo Isabella. Se alegró de ver que el padre de Edward estaba sentado de nuevo sobre la piedra que había sobre su tumba.

_—Buenos días, muchacha. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. No resulta fácil superar la ira de mi hijo, pero tú lo estás consiguiendo, tal y como tu padre me prometió_****—dijo él, con los ojos azules iluminados por la alegría—. **_E_**_stá empezando a creer._

**—Al menos está dispuesto a intentarlo, pero debe darme algo más, milord Carlisle. Algo que acabe con todas sus dudas.**

_—Algo más, ¿eh, muchacha?_

El anciano estiró las piernas y se reclinó sobre la piedra. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. De repente, una tímida sonrisa se le reflejó en el rostro. Isabella recordó a Edward. Había veces, cuando la miraba, en las que parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse.

_—Siéntate aquí,__muchacha_ —le ordenó. Le indicó la hierba que había al lado de la tumba. Cuando Isabella se hubo acomodado, se dispuso a seguir hablando—. _Te contaré algo que ocurrió durante la infancia de Edward. Su madre tenía debilidad por las rosas. Todos los veranos, se ocupaba con mucho cariño de su jardín, abonando todas y cada una de las plantas. Sin embargo, aunque hacía todo lo que podía, nunca le daban flores. De vez en cuando, conseguía que produjeran algunos capullos, pero, desgraciadamente, se marchitaban antes de florecer. El año en el que Edward cumplió cuatro, mi esposa Esme persuadió a uno de los jardineros reales para que visitara nuestra fortaleza. Se pasó aquí varias semanas, instruyendo a Esme y a nuestros jardineros sobre el modo adecuado de cultivar las rosas. Cuando se marchó, las plantas tenían docenas de capullos que resultaban muy prometedores. Esme estaba muy emocionada, porque iba a ser la primera vez que sus rosales iban a florecer. Deberías saber que Edward adoraba a su madre y él sentía la misma excitación. Cada mañana, cuando Esme paseaba por el jardín, el muchacho la acompañaba tan emocionado como ella. El día en el que las primeras se abrieron por fin, ella se inclinó para inhalar el perfume y se pasó el resto del día contándole a todos los que la escuchaban sobre la belleza de sus flores. A la mañana siguiente, casi no podía esperar para bajar al jardín a admirar su tesoro. Imagínate el horror que sintió cuando encontró que todas las flores habían desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba eran los tallos desnudos._

Isabella estaba tan absorta en la narración de la historia que mostró un aspecto tan horrorizado como el que Esme debió mostrar aquel día.

**— ¿Y quién pudo hacer algo tan cruel, milord Carlisle?**

_— ¿Quién, me preguntas?_ —replicó él, tras colocarse las manos sobre las rodillas—. _La pobre Esme no hacía más que pasear de arriba abajo por sus aposentos, imaginándose el modo en el que castigaría al bribón que le había robado su mayor placer. En aquel momento, el pequeño Edward entró en su cuarto con los brazos llenos de pétalos de rosa. Se había despertado muy temprano sólo para poder ir al jardín y sorprender a su madre con la fragancia que más le gustaba. Por supuesto, a aquella edad tan temprana, no sabía lo que había hecho. Tenía los dedos manchados de sangre de las espinas de las rosas, pero portaba una sonrisa tan radiante que su madre no pudo resistir su ofrecimiento._

**— ¿Qué hizo ella con los pétalos de las rosas?**

_—Supongo que lo que habría hecho cualquier otra madre. Se llevó los pétalos al rostro y aspiró su perfume. Entonces, los tiró encima de la cama e invitó a Edward a revolcarse encima de ellos a su lado_ —comentó lord Carlisle, entre risas—. _Así los encontré yo. Riendo y revolcándose por encima de los pétalos de las rosas. Años después_ —añadió. La sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro—, _cuando Esme estaba a punto de morir, me confesó que ése era uno de sus mejores recuerdos._

Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para evitar que se le derramaran.

**—Gracias por compartir esa historia conmigo, lord Carlisle. Creo que así podré convencer a Edward de la verdad de lo que digo. Ahora, debo preguntarle lo que él me ha preguntado a mí. ¿Por qué debe permanecer aquí en vez de ir a rescatar a su esposa de las garras del enemigo?**

El anciano sacudió la cabeza.

_—Hacerlo sería un desastre, porque Jacob Black está esperando que Edward haga exactamente eso. Por ello, debe confundir a su enemigo haciendo precisamente lo que no espera._

**— ¿Y lady Ángela?**

El anciano mostró una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

_—Puedes decirle a Edward que él tenía razón y que yo me equivocaba._

**— ¿Eso es todo?**

_—Sí. Es todo lo que tengo que decir esta vez._

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se merece su hijo saber todo lo que sabe usted, milord?**

_—No si tal conocimiento podría destruirlo._

**—No lo comprendo.**

El anciano se inclinó y le agarró las manos. Como en la anterior ocasión, Isabella sintió algo frío y húmedo contra la piel.

_—No es necesario que lo comprendas, muchacha. Sólo dile a Edward lo que yo te he dicho a ti._

Isabella escuchó pisadas a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Edward completamente inmóvil, observándola muy atentamente. La imagen de su padre empezó a desvanecerse. La joven se levantó y se sacudió las faldas. Mientras se dirigía hacia Edward, no pudo evitar imaginarse la sonrisa del Edward niño al ofrecerle su sorpresa a su adorada madre. Aunque no encajaba con la del rudo guerrero que tenía en aquellos momentos delante de ella, era una estampa que no olvidaría con facilidad.

* * *

**He aquí el nuevo capitulo.. Lamento la demora.**

**Gracias por sus Alertas/Follow/Review/Favoritos**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil**

**No soy cibertelepata.. Así que déjenme un Review para saber si les gusta la historia..**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**— ¿Has hablado con él? **

Edward había estado de pie entre las sombras, escuchando la voz de Isabella y los largos silencios que sólo podían significar que estaba escuchando a alguien o a algo… _¿Voces en su cabeza? _

**—Sí. Tu padre estuvo aquí. Ahora se parece mucho a ti. **

Aquello sorprendió a Edward. Aunque era cierto que muchos aún consideraban a Carlisle Cullen un guapo y apuesto guerrero, él sólo podía recordar al padre con el que había tenido una amarga discusión antes de marcharse. Le resultaba imposible imaginárselo joven y viril después de que la muerte se lo hubiera llevado.

_¿Se trataría tan sólo de la activa imaginación de Isabella? _

Miró el montón de tierra bajo el que yacía su padre. Al ver lo que él estaba mirando, Isabella lo condujo hacia la puerta del castillo, sabiendo que era mejor que abandonara rápidamente un lugar que seguía causándole tanto dolor. Edward la acompañó de mala gana. Cuando estuvieron en el interior del castillo, él se detuvo al pie de la magnífica escalera.

**— ¿Ha respondido mi padre a mi pregunta? ¿Te dijo por qué debería permanecer aquí, en la comodidad de mi hogar, en vez de ir a rescatar a Ángela? **

**—Sí. Me dijo que eso es precisamente lo que tu enemigo espera y que, precisamente por eso, debes hacer lo inesperado. **

**— ¿Y dejar pasar el tiempo? Mi padre debe saber que eso va en contra de todo lo que creo como guerrero. ¿Te ha dicho algo más? **

**—Sólo que tenías razón sobre lady Ángela y que él se equivocaba. **

Durante un momento, Edward se quedó completamente atónito.

**— ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que dijo? **

**—Sí. **

**— ¿Qué más te dijo? **

**—Nada más. Cuando le pregunté por qué, explicó que si decía más eso te destruiría. **

Edward la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca.

**—Y yo digo que no saber más es lo que me destruye. Si tú fueras quien afirmas ser, habrías preguntado más, a menos, por supuesto, que te hayan mandado mis enemigos para confundirme. **

Tiró de ella, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Isabella sintió que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. En aquellos momentos, tenía la misma fiera mirada en los ojos que cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Se tocó brevemente el puño de la daga que llevaba a la cintura.

**—Dime por qué no debería matarte, mujer. **

**—Porque yo no soy tu enemiga. **

**—Sí. Tú afirmas ser una pobre y confundida alma a la que le salen mal los hechizos más sencillos, pero que, al mismo tiempo, asegura que puede hablar con los muertos. Esta vez, mujer, me lo demostrarás de modo que no me quede duda o pagarás con tu vida. **

Isabella trató de zafarse de él, pero Edward la retuvo con fuerza. A pesar de que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho, la joven levantó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

**—Sabía que reaccionarías así. Estaba segura de que te mostrarías reacio a creerme. Le pedí a tu padre que me dijera algo que ayudara a abrir tu corazón y tu mente. Él me contó un incidente que ocurrió cuando tú eras muy pequeño. **

**—Cuéntamelo, mujer. Si es algo que no puedo recordar claramente, no te quede la menor duda de que me mancharé las manos con tu sangre. **

La voz de Isabella temblaba cuando le relató la historia que Carlisle Cullen le había contado a ella. Cuando terminó, vio la expresión atónita en los ojos de Edward y comprendió que él no sólo recordaba, sino también que le había emocionado profundamente. La soltó y dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sin pronunciar palabra. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante tanto tiempo que Isabella le tocó la mano con la suya. Edward dio un paso atrás.

**—Eso no te lo podría haber contado más que mi padre** —susurró él.

El alivio se apoderó de la joven. Permaneció inmóvil, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para asimilar aquel dato y aceptar todo lo que implicaba. Tras unos minutos, respiró profundamente.

**—Perdóname por haber dudado de ti, milady** —dijo, con voz suave—. **Nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera hablar con los que están al otro lado. **

**—Ni yo había tenido este privilegio hasta ahora, a excepción de mi padre. **

**—Ahora que sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que afirmas que haces, te suplicaría un favor. **

**—Tú dirás** —repuso ella.

**— ¿Te quedarás en Cullen De Masen durante un tiempo? Hay tantas cosas que deseo preguntarle a mi padre... **

Isabella suspiró profundamente. Se sentía demasiado sorprendida como para poder hablar. Parecía que, por fin, Edward estaba preparado para aceptar lo que no podía comprender. Si no estaba convencido del todo, al menos estaba dispuesto a creer en el poder de Isabella. Él confundió el silencio de la joven con desaprobación, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:

**—Sé que la vida aquí está muy lejos de la que llevas en tu reino. Por lo que has dicho de él, esto nunca será el paraíso que has dejado atrás, pero, si me das un poco de tiempo, iré a buscar sirvientes al pueblo. Aunque Cullen De Masen nunca conseguirá sustituir a tu hogar, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacértelo tan cómodo como sea posible. **

**—Muy bien. Me quedaré** —afirmó ella.

**—No te apresures en decirme que no porque sé...** —decía, al mismo tiempo que Isabella contestaba. Al escuchar las palabras de la joven se interrumpió—. **¿Has dicho que te vas a quedar? **

**—Sí. Durante todo el tiempo que me necesites. **

Edward le tomó las manos entre las suyas y se inclinó sobre ellas.

**—Gracias, milady. **

**—Sólo hay una cosa que deseo. Debo enviarle una misiva a mi familia para decirles que estoy a salvo. **

**—Por supuesto. Si me dices cómo hacerlo, me encargaré inmediatamente de ello. **

**— ¿Hay algún halconero en el pueblo? **

**—Sí. **

**—Si haces que envíe el halcón hacia el cielo con mi misiva, llegará al Reino Mítico. **

**—Muy bien. Lo haré hoy mismo. Te estoy profundamente agradecido, milady. Sé que ésta no puede ser una decisión fácil para ti. **

Mientras le rozaba las palmas de las manos con los labios, recordó la última vez que la había besado. Cuando la miró, vio que el rubor comenzaba a cubrirle las mejillas y supo que ella también lo estaba recordando. Edward pensó en besarla en los labios. Nunca había conseguido olvidar su dulce sabor y siempre había deseado mucho más. Sin embargo, si hacía lo que le dictaban sus instintos y la besaba, tal vez la asustaría y conseguiría que ella se marchara. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, necesitaba a aquella extraña criatura. Para él, representaba un puerto tranquilo en medio de un mar lleno de mentiras y engaños. Le soltó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

**—Hay algo más sobre la historia que mi padre te haya contado. **

**— ¿Más? **

**—Sí. Aquel mismo día, mi madre me dio esta daga** —dijo, señalándose el arma que llevaba colgada de la cintura—. **Había pertenecido al padre de mi madre y ella me dijo que él había sido un jefe de clan amable y generoso. Creía que, como hijo de un jefe y nieto de dos, yo sería un día el jefe de mi pueblo. Esta daga significa mucho para mí, porque quien me la dio siempre está muy cerca de mi corazón. La he llevado encima desde el día en el que ella me la regaló. Ahora, me marcho al pueblo. Debo decir a los míos que acepto el cargo que me han encomendado. **

**—Eso hará que tus padres se alegren mucho, milord. **

**— ¿Hay algo que pueda traerte? **

**—No. No necesito nada. **

Edward la miró muy fijamente antes de darse la vuelta. Ya en la puerta, se giró para mirarla. Tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

**—No irás a probar ninguno de tus hechizos mientras estoy fuera, ¿verdad? **

Isabella había empezado a relajarse, pero la tensión se apoderó de nuevo de ella.

**—No tengas miedo alguno, milord. No arriesgaría destruir tu castillo después de todo el trabajo que los lugareños hicieron para repararlo. **

Edward cruzó rápidamente la estancia para acercarse a ella. Le agarró la mano entre las suyas.

**—Me malinterpretas, milady. No es mi castillo lo que me preocupa, sino tú. **

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Isabella se sonrojara vivamente. Estaba tan atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar que no pudo pronunciar palabra.

**—Estaré bien** —susurró por fin.

**—Claro que sí. **

Edward estudió el rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Le encantaba el modo en el que ella pestañeaba para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Durante un momento, a Isabella le pareció que iba a besarla y se echó a temblar. En vez de eso, Edward le levantó las mano y se las llevó a los labios. Le besó primero una y luego la otra, tal y como hubiera hecho con una gran dama. Ella sintió una serie de temblores que le recorrían la espalda y que la dejaban algo desorientada.

**—Milord... **

**—Milady... **

Edward levantó la cabeza y capturó la barbilla de Isabella con una mano. Entonces, depositó un beso tan dulce como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre los labios de la joven. Ella sintió una oleada de calor. El pulso comenzó a latirle en la garganta. Edward parecía tener unos poderes sorprendentes para poder afectarla de aquella manera con tan sólo un beso. Cuando él levantó de nuevo la cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de soltarla y salir rápidamente por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, Isabella escuchó el sonido de los cascos del caballo de Edward en el patio. A continuación, el silencio se apoderó de ella. Se llevó una mano al corazón, que aún seguía latiéndole a toda velocidad. Aún sentía el sabor de él en los labios... Respiró profundamente para tratar de sacudirse una leve sensación de mareo. Se sentía como le ocurría cuando uno de sus hechizos fracasaba. Cuadró los hombros y decidió que lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse ocupada. Utilizaría aquel tiempo a solas para visitar a los que yacían en las tumbas del jardín. Sería mucho mejor que empezara a anotar sus peticiones para no olvidarse de ninguna. Después de todo, aquello era tan nuevo para ella que estaba segura de que cometería muchos errores, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su largo historial de equivocaciones.

Deseó de todo corazón poder centrarse en su trabajo y poder alejar sus pensamientos de un oscuro y peligroso guerrero.

_—Yo fui la cocinera de Cullen De Masen durante más de veinte años, milady. _

Aunque la mujer que estaba en el jardín, de pie sobre su tumba, no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, a Isabella no le sorprendió. Después de haberse pasado varias horas visitando a los que estaban recién enterrados, se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que la mayoría de ellos habían asumido la imagen de cuando habían sido jóvenes y vitales.

**— ¿De qué quieres que me ocupe? **

_—Hay un ganadero del pueblo que tiene una deuda conmigo de dos corderos de su ganado. A mi hijo y a su esposa le vendrían muy bien esos corderos, pero, como no saben nada de la deuda, me temo que ésta se quedará sin pagar. _

**— ¿Prefieres que hable con tu hijo o con el ganadero? **

_—Con el ganadero. Y me gustaría ver la cara que pone cuando le digas que has hablado conmigo_ —añadió la mujer entre risas.

Isabella también se echó a reír.

**—Dame su nombre y yo me encargaré de que se haga. **

_—Es una buena mujer. Me alegro de que el joven señor la tenga a su lado, milady. _

**— ¿Tienes buena opinión del joven señor? **

_—Oh, sí. Era un buen muchacho y se ha convertido en un buen hombre, aunque no me sorprende. Su madre y su padre eran amables y generosos con todos los que los conocían. _

Isabella levantó la cabeza al escuchar un revuelo en el patio y observó que varios carros y carretas se detenían allí. Se despidió de la cocinera y, cuando llegó al patio, vio que Edward les estaba dando instrucciones a un grupo de hombres, mujeres y niños en sus tareas. Cuando la vio, se acercó a ella y la agarró por el codo. Entonces, la llevó hasta donde estaban los demás.

**—Ésta es lady Isabella, del clan Swan. Se va a alojar aquí, en Cullen De Masen, Su comodidad debe ser vuestra mayor preocupación. **

La joven se sonrojó al ver el modo en el que todos la miraban, con gestos que iban de la especulación a la desaprobación. Edward, por su parte, no pareció darse cuenta.

**—Milady, ésta es el ama Mallory. Está casada con el guerrero en el que más confío, Alistair Mallory, y es prima de Embry. Ayudaba en la cocina de la taberna y ha accedido a servimos como ama de llaves. **

La mujer era casi tan alta como Edward y llevaba el cabello recogido con mucha severidad en la nuca. Iba limpia y aseada, aunque sus manos mostraban lo mucho que había trabajado. Miró a Isabella con desaprobación antes de saludarla con una tensa inclinación de cabeza.

**—Milady... **

**—Ama Mallory** —replicó Isabella, con una sonrisa.

La nueva ama pellizcó el brazo de una tímida muchacha y le dio un empujón.

**—Ésta es Leah. Será su doncella, milady. **

**—Leah** —dijo Isabella con voz suave. Sentía pena por la dulce niña—, **estoy deseando que me ayudes. **

La mirada de la muchacha fue del ama, que hacía que todo el mundo se muriera de miedo, a la exótica desconocida, que tanta especulación había despertado en el pueblo. _¿De dónde habría llegado? ¿Por qué estaría el señor tan preocupado por su bienestar? _

Edward llamó a un hombre de elevada estatura.

**—Éste es Amun, que se encargará de los establos y de los caballos. **

**—Amun** —repitió Isabella. Tuvo que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder observar el rostro y el cabello rojizo del hombre.

**—Y éste es su hijo Laurent, que echará una mano en el castillo. **

**—Laurent **—musitó Isabella. El parecido entre padre e hijo era increíble.

**—Llegarán más** —le informó Edward—. **El ama Mallory se ha ofrecido a encontrar suficientes sirvientes para que se encarguen de todas las necesidades del castillo. **

**—Es muy amable de su parte, ama.**

La mujer miró fijamente a Isabella.

**—El anterior jefe siempre se portó muy bien con nosotros. Por eso, haremos lo propio con su hijo, que es el nuevo jefe** —afirmó la mujer. Entonces, hizo una señal a todos los que la rodeaban—. **Vamos adentro. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. **

Los sirvientes se marcharon inmediatamente. Cuando Edward y Isabella estuvieron a solas en el patio, él dijo:

**— ¿Has vuelto a visitar a mi padre durante mi ausencia? **

**—No, pero lo he hecho con los demás. **

Le habló de la cocinera y de la deuda que se debía a su familia. Aquella historia hizo que Edward sonriera.

**—Después de que mi madre muriera, la cocinera solía prepararme mis galletas favoritas. Las cubría de miel o con crema y bayas. Cuando entraba en el refectorio, siempre había un dulce esperando. Yo siempre la consideré como una de mis mejores amigas aquí en Cullen De Masen. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que su amabilidad significó para un niño solitario que acababa de perder repentinamente a su madre. **

**—Por eso, me ocuparé con más ahínco de su petición **—afirmó ella—. ¿**Cuántos años tenías cuando murió tu madre, milord? **

**—Nueve. Ella enfermó de fiebres y murió en pocos días **—dijo con gran tristeza—. **No sé quién la echó más de menos. Mi padre se mostró inconsolable. En cuanto a mí, al año me enviaron a instruirme como guerrero y conseguí ahogar mi pena en la lucha. **

**— ¿Es así como se enfrentan las personas a la pena en tu mundo? **

**—Dudo que las mujeres decidan instruirse en el arte de la guerra** —contestó él, riendo—, **pero debo decir que los desafíos duros y difíciles sirven para apartar la mente de las penas. ¿Cómo os enfrentáis al sufrimiento en tu mundo? **

**—No lo sé. Yo nunca he sufrido pena alguna. **

**— ¿Nunca? **

**—Bueno, sentí cierta tristeza cuando mis hermanas se marcharon. **

**— ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? **

**—Para vivir con los lores de las Tierras Altas que les robaron el corazón. **

**— ¿Se han casado con mortales? **—preguntó él. De repente, parecía muy interesado.

**—Sí. Ahora hablan de sus vidas tal y como una vez hablaron de la vida en nuestro reino. **

**Como si se tratara de una gran aventura. **

**—Tal vez lo sea. Parece que están muy enamoradas de sus esposos. **

**—El amor... **—susurró ella antes de apartarse de él—. **Yo no sé nada de tales cosas. Sólo sé que la vida es muy diferente en mi reino desde que se marcharon. **

**— ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido? **

**—Los días parecen más largos, mis placeres... menos intensos ahora que ya no puedo compartirlos con ellas. **

**—Ah. Eso significa que las echas de menos. **

**—Tal vez** —musitó ella. No le gustaba demasiado hablar de esas cosas. Siempre le causaba una sensación muy desagradable en el corazón—. **Creo que voy a ver si el ama necesita mi ayuda. **

Isabella entró a toda velocidad en el castillo. Edward la siguió más lentamente. Parecía que hasta las brujas eran capaces de sentir soledad y pena y, lo mejor de todo, amor. Incluso hacia los mortales. No sabía por qué aquella idea le agradaba tanto, pero así era. En realidad, no tenía intención de volver a perder el corazón. Un hombre sabio aprendía de sus errores. Sin embargo, resultaba agradable pensar que las brujas y los mortales se podían amar.

Regresó a sus labores con el corazón mucho más ligero.

**—Debe darse prisa en vestirse para cenar, milady. **

Sin aliento, Leah había entrado a toda velocidad en los aposentos de Isabella. Ella estaba en el balcón, desde donde había estado observando el vuelo de un halcón, el mensajero de su casa. Sería tan maravilloso poder extender los brazos y volar... Suspiró. Echaba de menos a su caballo alado y los muchos paseos que daba en compañía de Seth. Al menos a partir de aquel momento se contentaría sabiendo que su familia ya no estaría preocupada por ella.

**— ¿Por qué debo vestirme para la cena, Leah? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? **

**—El ama ha dicho que, cuando el anterior jefe vivía, las cenas en el salón de gala siempre eran una ocasión de mucha importancia. Ahora que el jefe es lord Edward, es importante que se siga con la misma costumbre. **

Isabella miró la arrugada falda del vestido que llevaba puesto.

**—Yo no tengo más que este vestido, Leah. **

**—No, milady** —replicó la muchacha. Entonces, señaló las ropas que colgaban de la pared—. **Lord Edward ha dicho que puede utilizar todos esos vestidos. Todo lo que hay ahora en estos aposentos le pertenece a usted. **

Isabella observó durante un instante los hermosos vestidos.

**—No me parece bien ponerme las ropas de una mujer que está prisionera. ¿Y si cuando regrese se siente ofendida? **

Leah descolgó un vestido dorado y se lo mostró.

**—Yo preferiría enfrentarme a la ira de lady Ángela en el futuro que a la del ama esta noche. **

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Isabella se echara a reír. El sentido del humor de su pequeña criada le parecía delicioso. Sin dejar de sonreír, se quitó el vestido y permitió que la muchacha la vistiera. Poco tiempo después, llegó al salón de gala, donde Edward estaba de pie delante del fuego. Al verla, pareció tomarse un momento para recuperarse de los negros y oscuros pensamientos que se reflejaban en su mirada.

**— ¿Te apetece un poco de cerveza, milady? **

**—Sí, gracias. **

Edward le llenó una jarra. Cuando se la entregó, los dedos de ambos se rozaron brevemente. Él sintió el calor que siempre parecía acompañar a sus caricias. Aunque suponía que se debía a sus artes de brujería, no por ello le resultaba más fácil ignorarlo.

**—Creí que habría más personas invitadas a cenar** —comentó ella, tras mirar a su alrededor.

**— ¿Sólo por el hecho de que el ama haya insistido en que las cosas se hagan con propiedad? **

**—Sí. **

**—En realidad, es algo pomposa, pero supongo que tiene razón. Como jefe del clan, debo respetar las reglas que tanto me molestaban cuando era simplemente el hijo del jefe. Sin embargo, aún no estoy preparado para tener invitados. **

Isabella no podía culparlo por eso. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la muerte de todas las personas que había conocido y amado. Trató de encontrar una manera de mantener los pensamientos de Edward alejados de su dolor.

**— ¿Te resultó difícil ser el hijo del jefe de tu clan? **

**—A veces. Cuando estaba en compañía de los muchachos del pueblo, pedía que me trataran como si yo fuera uno de ellos, pero sabía que, cuando regresaban sus humildes hogares, yo lo hacía a un castillo en el que siempre había qué comer. Allí tenía sirvientes que hacían lo que yo deseaba. Como hijo único, nunca tuve que pelearme con otros hermanos para conseguir la atención de mi padre. Tuve suerte de que, mientras fui un muchacho, casi siempre estuviéramos de acuerdo al menos hasta que... **

Edward se interrumpió. Entonces, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Isabella se preguntó por las razones de aquella actitud. Cuando él se volvió de nuevo para mirarla, vio que había recuperado la compostura.

**—Perdóname, milady. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, al lado del fuego? **

Isabella se acomodó en el diván, pero sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando Edward se sentó a su lado. El simple roce del muslo de él contra el suyo, el de su hombro contra el de ella, le provocó una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

**—El fuego es muy cálido, ¿verdad?** —dijo, tras tomar un sorbo de cerveza, mientras deseaba de todo corazón que alguien apareciera en el salón para que no estuvieran solos.

**— ¿Sí? No lo había notado. **

Sin embargo, Edward sí se había percatado del modo en el que los pechos de Isabella se ceñían bajo el corpiño del vestido y lo bien que le sentaba el color de la tela. No obstante, parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta. Más bien le daba la impresión de que preferiría ser invisible. Era como si la joven se sintiera incómoda en su compañía, aunque él no comprendía por qué. Nunca antes había producido aquel efecto en una mujer, pero Isabella no era como el resto de las mujeres. Al menos, no las que él había conocido. Los dos levantaron la mirada cuando el ama entró en el salón, seguida de una larga fila de criados. El ama parecía un guerrero a punto de entablar batalla.

**—La cena está servida, milord. **

Con un suspiro, Edward se puso de pie y ofreció el brazo a Isabella. Ella le colocó la mano sobre la manga y juntos atravesaron el salón para dirigirse a la enorme mesa, que parecía aún mayor cuando estaba puesta sólo para dos. Edward le sujetó la silla y luego se sentó a su lado. Los sirvientes rodearon la mesa y les ofrecieron comida en bandejas de plata. Isabella aceptó una porción de pescado y otra de ave. Edward hizo lo mismo y luego hizo una señal a los criados para que se marcharan. Todos desaparecieron tras una indicación del ama y los dejaron solos.

**— ¿Qué es lo que se come en tu reino, milady? **

**—Más o menos lo mismo que aquí. Pescado del Lago Encantado, aves, ciervos, verduras frescas de nuestro huerto y las bayas que llevaba en la cesta el día en que nos conocimos. **

**—Nunca había visto esas bayas. **

**—Sólo crecen en nuestro reino. Confieso que siento debilidad por ellas, como le ocurre a Seth. **

**— ¿De verdad?** —preguntó Edward, olvidándose por completo de su cena. La voz de Isabella le producía extrañas sensaciones. Deseaba que ella siguiera hablando, para poder saciarse de ellas**—. ¿Tienes otras debilidades que yo debería saber? **

**—Soy muy golosa. Me encantan los dulces. Bollos, tartas y el maravilloso pastel de moras de Jessica, coronado con nata y las bayas de las que te hablaba. **

**— ¿Podrías enseñarle a nuestra cocinera a preparar esos dulces? **

**—No lo creo. Jessica dice que soy una inútil para la cocina, lo mismo que mi madre dice sobre mi habilidad para tejer y coser. Aún recuerdo la ocasión en que me encomendaron la tarea de remendar un vestido que me había rasgado mientras me subía a un árbol. **

**— ¿Mientras te subías a un árbol? Yo creía que lo único que las niñas hacían era jugar en los prados y fabricar guirnaldas de flores. **

**—Eso es muy aburrido. Yo prefiero jugar con las hadas en las copas de los árboles o volar entre las nubes a lomos de Estrella de Luz. **

**—Por supuesto** —replicó él, con una sonrisa—. **¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar? Bueno, me decías que te encomendaron la tarea de remendar un vestido. **

**—Sí, pero yo odio coser y el día era tan hermoso... Tenía muchas ganas de irme a jugar con Seth, por lo que realicé un hechizo y le ordené al vestido que se remendara solo. Después, me marché con mi amigo a una gran aventura... **

**—El trol. ¿Y cuál era esa gran aventura? **

**—Llenamos una cesta entera de bayas y luego nos sentamos entre el brezo para comérnoslas todas. A continuación, jugamos al escondite entre las nubes a lomos de los caballos y yo gané. Lo mejor de todo fue que me fui a nadar al lago mientras Seth me observaba desde la orilla. A los troles no les gusta el agua** —añadió, con una sonrisa.

**—Entiendo** —comentó él, riendo también.

**—Por supuesto, nos apresuramos en volver a casa a tiempo para cenar** —dijo ella, mucho más seria—. **Casi nunca llegábamos tarde para cenar, pero, cuando arribamos a la casa, no encontramos a Jessica por ninguna parte. El fuego estaba apagado y el puchero completamente frío. Cuando mi madre y mi abuela regresaron de cuidar el huerto de Tía, supieron con tan sólo una mirada que yo no había realizado el deber que me habían impuesto. En aquel momento, supe que estaba metida en un lío. Y también Seth. **

**— ¿Cómo lo sospecharon? **

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, Isabella acarició con un dedo el encaje de la fina servilleta que tenía al lado del plato.

**—Yo no había mirado al cielo. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto a la pobre Jessica flotando entre las nubes, envuelta en el vestido que se suponía que yo tenía que remendar. **

**— ¿En las nubes? ¿Y qué fue lo que la hizo flotar así? **

**—Un pequeño paso en falso por mi parte** — confesó ella.

**— ¿Un paso en falso?** —preguntó él, reprimiendo la risa.

**—Bueno, ya sabes lo que me suele pasar** — contestó ella muy avergonzada.

**— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo la pobre Jessica volando?** —quiso saber Edward, ahogando las carcajadas.

**—La mayor parte del día. Pobrecilla... Tiene vértigo con sólo subirse a un taburete... **

Edward ya no pudo contener la risa durante más tiempo. Entre las carcajadas, consiguió preguntarle:

**— ¿Cómo conseguiste bajarla? **

**—Mi madre realizó un conjuro. Cuando la pobre Jessica volvió a estar en tierra firme, la cabeza le daba vueltas de tal manera que tuvimos que ayudarla a meterse en la cama. **

Aquella respuesta hizo que Edward se riera con más ganas.

**—Me apuesto algo a que no estaba muy contenta contigo. ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer las paces con ella? **

**—Le prometí ocuparme de todas las tareas durante una semana, pero, después de un solo día, me dijo que nunca recuperaría las fuerzas si tenía que seguir comiendo la bazofia que yo llamaba comida. **

**—Oh, milady. Eres deliciosa** —afirmó Edward, tras agarrarle una mano—. **Cuéntame. ¿Tienes más historias como ésta? **

**—Me temo que muchas** —admitió. Aunque al principio se había sentido muy avergonzada, en aquellos momentos empezó a reírse con él.

Edward le estaba apretando la mano cuando el ama entró con los criados para ofrecerles una segunda ración de comida. Se inclinó sobre Isabella y le susurró:

**—Quiero que me las cuentes todas. **

Mientras aceptaba una rebanada de pan recién hecho, se dio cuenta de que no había sentido el corazón tan alegre desde hacía muchos meses. Miró a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado y supo que era por ella. Sólo escuchar aquella voz tan suave y susurrante que parecía enredársele en el corazón lo relajaba completamente.

**—Háblame más de tu casa, milord. ¿Por qué se le llama la abadía? **

—Una de mis antepasadas perdió a su enamorado en el campo de batalla y juró que jamás volvería a enamorarse. Recibió permiso de su padre para tomar una parte de la finca y construir una capilla y una abadía para poder estudiar las escrituras en compañía de mujeres santas. Cuando los bárbaros invadieron esta parte de las Tierras Altas, el castillo fue destruido y todos los que vivían en su interior asesinados. Sin embargo, cuando trataron de entrar en la abadía, una fuerza invisible se lo impidió.

**— ¿Una fuerza invisible? ** —repitió Isabella, fascinada—. **¿Acaso tenían poderes esas mujeres santas? **

**—Ha habido muchos rumores al respecto a través de los años** —dijo Edward—, **pero, por supuesto, nadie lo sabe con certeza. Mis antepasados nunca reconstruyeron la abadía, sino que prefirieron añadirle una fortaleza que es el actual castillo. **

**—Entonces, si eso es cierto, estamos sobre suelo santo, milord** —dijo Isabella en voz baja, para evitar que la oyeran los criados.

**—Yo no sé nada de eso. Lo que sí sé es que éste es mi hogar y que no permitiré que lo vuelvan a destruir. ¿Te apetece algo más de comer, milady? **—añadió, cuando un sirviente se acercó con más viandas.

**—No... **

Estaba demasiado excitada para pensar en la comida. No era de extrañar que su don fuera tan fuerte en aquel lugar. La antepasada de Edward había sido una de las que, en el pasado, habían gozado de dones especiales. De eso estaba segura.

**—De repente te has quedado muy callada, milady. **

**—Simplemente estaba disfrutando de la cena y de lo acogedor que resulta este lugar. **

**—Así es** —afirmó él, tras mirar a su alrededor—. **Cuando regresaba del campo de batalla, siempre sentía una fuerte sensación de paz al llegar a mi casa. Sin embargo, no sé si era por el edificio o por la gente que vivía aquí. **

**— ¿Estabas muy unido a tu padre? **

**—Sí. Supongo que el hecho de haber perdido a mi madre a una edad tan temprana hizo que nos apoyáramos el uno en el otro para compartir nuestro dolor. **

**—Esperó mucho tiempo para tomar otra esposa. **

Isabella vio que la sonrisa se borraba de los labios de Edward y lamentó sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La maravillosa sonrisa había desaparecido y un gesto oscuro y sombrío había vuelto a reflejársele en el rostro. Vio que él agarraba su jarra y que la vaciaba de un solo trago. Inmediatamente, un criado se acercó para volver a llenársela. El ama, por su parte, se acercó con una criada a la mesa y retiró el paño que cubría la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

**—La cocinera ha preparado natillas, milord. **

**—Yo no deseo comer más** —replicó él, con sequedad—, **¿Te apetece a ti tomar postre, milady? **

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aún sentía remordimientos por haber estropeado de aquel modo el buen humor de Edward.

**—Gracias, ama** —añadió. Entonces, se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció su brazo a Isabella. **Dele las gracias a la cocinera de mi parte. **

**—Sí, milord. **

El ama indicó a los criados que se mantuvieran inmóviles hasta que Edward y Isabella se marcharon del salón de gala. Al pie de las escaleras, Edward le hizo una reverencia.

**—Voy a ir al despacho de mi padre para examinar los libros de cuentas. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamar a uno de los criados. **

**—Gracias. **

Isabella observó cómo él se marchaba. Aturdida, se giró en la dirección opuesta. Durante un rato, parecía que Edward se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. Ella habría jurado que le había gustado escuchar las historias del Reino Mítico, de su infancia y de sus travesuras. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado cuando ella mencionó a la esposa de su padre. Aunque sabía que la felicidad o la tristeza de Edward no debían significar nada para ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Le parecía que él debía sonreír más a menudo. Cuando lo hacía, resultaba muy atractivo y encantador, tanto que casi le robaba el aliento. Se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano al corazón. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Edward era un mortal, un guerrero de las Tierras Altas que deseaba pasarse la vida en el campo de batalla. Ella no era como sus hermanas. No se contentaría con sentarse al lado del fuego y esperar a que su hombre regresara de la guerra. No tenía intención alguna de quedarse en aquel lugar más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo, _¿por qué no podía ignorar la emoción que sentía cada vez que él la tocaba? ¿Acaso era aquél un poder que poseían todos los mortales o era Edward Cullen diferente?_ Enojada por el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en él, se levantó la falda del vestido. Tenía la intención de explorar el castillo para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el señor de Cullen De Masen.

* * *

**Aww! No se me encanta esta pareja :D**

**Gracias por las alertas/favoritos/review/follow**

**Déjenme**** un Review... Porfiss**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella paseaba silenciosamente por un sendero del jardín. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles y decoraba el suelo con un calidoscopio de sombras. Por fin el aroma de madera quemada y de muerte se estaba empezando a desvanecer para verse reemplazado por la fragancia de las rosas, que acababan de empezar a florecer. Muy pronto, la abadía recuperaría su antigua belleza, pero nadie olvidaría fácilmente el horror de lo ocurrido, y mucho menos Edward Cullen.

Mientras pasaba por delante de las tumbas, esperó escuchar las voces, pero aquella vez todo estaba sumido en un extraño silencio. Levantó la mirada y vio que aún se veía luz en uno de los balcones del primer piso, lo que indicaba que Edward seguía estudiando los libros de su padre. A la luz de las velas, se distinguía vagamente su perfil. Era guapo y apuesto, a pesar de la severidad de sus gestos. Tenía un mechón de cabello oscuro que parecía necesitar siempre que alguien lo apartara. Sin embargo, cuando sonreía, era como si una antorcha lo hubiera iluminado por dentro, para darle vida a sus ojos y a su alma.

Sabía que era un buen hombre y que su gente lo tenía en mucha estima. Era comprensible que pensara en la venganza, pero esperaba que prevalecieran los deseos de su padre y que aquel ciclo de violencia terminara cuanto antes. De repente, una fresca brisa sacudió las ramas de los árboles, lo que le hizo regresar a la fortaleza para buscar un chal. Cuando estuvo en el interior, se sentía demasiado inquieta como para retirarse a sus aposentos. Se detuvo frente a una inmensa puerta y leyó las palabras que había grabadas sobre la madera.

Que todos los que entren conozcan la sabiduría de la verdad. Sin poder evítalo, Isabella abrió la puerta. Había leños en la chimenea y muchos más a un lado. No obstante, a pesar de que el fuego no estaba encendido, no hacía frío. Había un diván cubierto de pieles junto a la chimenea y, en vez de espadas sobre la repisa, había una talla de madera muy antigua en forma de círculo. Las estanterías tenían varios niveles y llegaban hasta las mismísimas vigas de la estancia. Los estantes estaban repletos de libros. Había tantos, que Isabella se sorprendió de que pudiera haber una cantidad tan ingente en una sola habitación.

Constituía una imponente fuente de saber para todos los que vivían entre aquellas paredes. Tocó las encuadernaciones de cuero. Estaban cubiertas de polvo, lo que significaba que los libros no habían sido utilizados desde hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de que el resto de la abadía había resultado muy afectada por el fuego, aquella sala estaba intacta. _¿Era esa la razón por la que nadie se había molestado en limpiar aquella sala ni en encender el fuego o acaso habría otra razón? ¿Tendrían miedo de entrar? ¿Sería aquella la sala en la que las mujeres santas se reunían para compartir sus conocimientos? _

Un estudio de los títulos de los libros confirmó sus sospechas. Estaban escritos en las lenguas antiguas y se podrían traducir como El antiguo arte de la curación. Llamar a los espíritus, Cánticos que sanan y Hechizos que protegen contra las fuerzas del mal. Mientras recorría la sala, vio que un rayo de luna entraba por una alta y estrecha ventana. Iba a dar justamente sobre un libro que había debajo de las vigas. Al contrario que los demás, no estaba viejo y cubierto de polvo, sino que relucía. Era como un fuego que la estuviera llamando. Sintió que un temblor la recorría por dentro y, en aquel instante, supo que tenía que poseer aquel libro. Sentía que era una fuente de secretos muy antiguos. Le diría todo lo que necesitaba saber para conseguir darles la perfección a sus dones. _¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo?_ Se le ocurrió una idea. Tras asegurarse de que no había sirvientes en el pasillo, extendió los brazos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar las antiguas palabras. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos.

**—Te ordeno que me lleves a las alturas. Deseo llegar hasta aquel estante... **

En el momento en el que terminó de pronunciar las palabras, se levantó delicadamente del suelo y comenzó a flotar hacia las vigas de madera. Muy satisfecha de sí misma, se relajó y, cuando llegó a la altura del estante, extendió la mano y agarró el libro. Justo en aquel momento, comprendió que algo había ido terriblemente mal. El poder la abandonó y comenzó a caer como una piedra. Desesperada, se agarró a la estantería con las yemas de los dedos. El libro se estrelló contra el suelo. Por su parte, Isabella dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a tratar de agarrarse con más fuerza a la estantería, pero, cuanto más lo intentaba, más parecía escurrirse.

Miró hacia el suelo e, inmediatamente, la sala empezó a dar vueltas. Empezó a marearse, por lo que cerró los ojos y trató de contener las náuseas que la amenazaban. Cada vez que respiraba, los dedos parecían acercarse más y más al borde del estante. Parecía estar a punto de estrellarse también contra el frío suelo. Aunque consiguiera sobrevivir a la caída, estaba segura de que se rompería algún hueso y que sufriría mucho dolor.

Edward se apartó del escritorio de su padre y se llevó una mano a la nuca. No le gustaba dedicar tanto tiempo a cuadrar los libros de cuentas. Era una tarea que su padre había aceptado de buen grado, pero que Edward encontraba tediosa y aburrida. Quería ser un buen jefe para los suyos, pero la tarea le parecía abrumadora. Tenía que encargarse de que cada viuda y cada huérfano tuvieran un lugar en la casa para que no tuvieran que preocuparse sobre cuándo iban a volver a comer. Tenía que entrenar a los hombres que quedaban para que supieran defender sus tierras y sus familias antes de que los enemigos regresaran. Esa parte, al menos, le gustaba. Se sentía mucho más cómodo con la espada en la mano que rodeado de plumas y pergaminos.

Sintió movimiento en el jardín. Se asomó y vio que Isabella se alejaba por el sendero. Desde la distancia, parecía un ser completamente sobrenatural. Volvió a cerrar el balcón al ver que ella desaparecía en el interior de la abadía. Se olvidó de los libros. Lo que más deseaba en aquellos instantes era escuchar su voz, ver su rostro, tocarla... Sí, necesitaba tocarla. En aquel mismo instante. Salió del despacho y descendió por la escalera. Cuando llegó a la planta principal siguió andando hasta que descubrió la puerta abierta de la antigua biblioteca. Entró y, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra de la sala, sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Vio a Isabella sujeta por las yemas de los dedos de la estantería más alta, la que había justo debajo de las vigas del techo. Cruzó la sala rápidamente. Cuando consiguió hablar, decidió esconder su miedo para no empeorar la situación.

**—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, milady. **

Isabella miró hacia abajo, con los ojos desencajados.

**—Gracias al cielo que has venido** —susurró—. **¿Me puedes ayudar? Me temo que ya no me puedo sujetar durante más tiempo. **

Edward miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar una escalera. Cuando no vio ninguna, suspiró lleno de frustración.

**— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta allí arriba? **

**—Probé uno de mis trucos, pero... parece que me ha salido mal. **

**—Entiendo. ¿Por qué no pruebas otro para bajar de ahí? **

**—Temo que me encontraría en más peligro que ahora. **

**—Por una vez pareces mostrar un poco de sensatez** —replicó él. Calculó la distancia, el peligro y se plantó con firmeza sobre el suelo—. **Suéltate, milady. Yo te atraparé. **

**—No puedo. **

**—Debes hacerlo. **

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Aquel simple movimiento la acercó un poco más al borde de la estantería. Trató de agarrarse mejor, pero sintió que seguía deslizándose.

**—Creo que la altura es tan grande que nos podría matar a los dos. **

**—Tendremos que correr ese riesgo. Suéltate, milady **—le ordenó, con voz firme—. **Ahora mismo. **

Isabella sintió que no le quedaba elección. No le quedaba tiempo. Justo en aquel momento, se soltó de la estantería y empezó a caer. Esperó sentir el golpe, el dolor, pero, en su lugar, justo antes de golpearse contra el suelo, notó que la sujetaban unos brazos de acero y que la rodeaba una reconfortante calidez.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza y le apretó los labios contra la sien. Deseaba de todo corazón que se le calmaran los latidos del corazón. Un momento antes del impacto, había pensado que Isabella se le caería. Se la había imaginado tumbada sobre el suelo de piedra, hecha pedazos como un pajarillo indefenso. Aquella imagen le había partido el corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, enmascaró su miedo con la ira.

**—Imbécil, ¿en qué estabas pensando? **

Al notar el cálido aliento de Edward contra la mejilla, Isabella se vio embargada por emociones muy diferentes. Vergüenza. Miedo. Un gran alivio por haber sido salvada de su propia locura. Cuando por fin consiguió hablar, sólo lo hizo con un hilo de voz.

**—Había un libro en la estantería más alta... **

**— ¿Un libro? Aquí hay cientos de libros. ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger el que suponía más riesgo? **

**—Era diferente a los demás. Estaba limpio y relucía. Parecía... llamarme. **

**— ¿Llamarte?** —repitió él. Miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y se preguntó si su corazón dejaría de latir a tanta velocidad. Era un milagro que no le explotara en el pecho—. **A mí me parece, milady, que necesites alguien que cuide de ti, porque pareces decidida a hacerte daño. **

Dolida por aquellas palabras, Isabella se soltó de él a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban con fuerza cuando tocaron el suelo.

**—Supongo que tú eres mucho más sensato, claro. **

**—Al menos lo suficiente como para no intentar volar. Si tú hubieras estado destinada a hacer tales cosas, te habrían dado alas** —replicó. Sin pensárselo, tiró de ella hacia sí—. **Dios Santo, te podrías haber matado... **

**—Sí, así tú te habrías librado de mí, milord. **

**—No digas esas cosas. Ni siquiera las pienses... **

El aire que había entre ellos pareció empezar a vibrar, como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera agitando. Tras lanzar una salvaje exclamación, Edward cubrió la boca de Isabella con la suya.

Aquel beso los sorprendió a ambos. Era todo fuego, necesidad, deseo y rugía entre ellos con la potencia de una tormenta de verano. Los corazones les latían dentro del pecho a gran velocidad, lo que provocaba que casi les faltara la respiración. Edward bebió de ella profundamente antes de levantar la cabeza. Cuando se retiró, se quedó atónito por la profundidad de los sentimientos que parecían haberse soltado al entrar en contacto con ella. La miró y vio en ella miedo y confusión. Y algo más. Observó el despertar de un profundo deseo que lo excitó profundamente.

Le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos.

**—Tenía tanto miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirte** —susurró.

Había tanta pasión en su voz. La profundidad de sus sentimientos dejó a Isabella completamente atónita. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Edward le hundió las manos en el cabello y le cubrió los labios con un beso tan apasionado, tan ardiente, que estuvo a punto de devorarla. Durante un instante, sintió que ella se tensaba. A continuación, el cuerpo de la joven pareció moldearse al de él. La boca se le suavizó y se abrió para él. Se abrazó a Edward con pasión ciega, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura y empezó a devolverle los besos con una pasión que igualaba por completo la de él.

**— ¿Tú también tenías miedo, milord? **

**—Sí** —admitió él, sin dejar de besarle el rostro. Ojos, mejillas, nariz...

Isabella notó el modo en el que se le había acelerado el corazón, casi como si estuviera corriendo a través de una pradera a toda velocidad. La mente se le llenó de unas imágenes tan eróticas que las mejillas empezaron a arderle. Sentía tantas extrañas necesidades en su interior... La voz de Edward fue un gruñido de frustración mientras iba depositándole besos a lo largo de la larga y suave columna de la garganta.

**—Debes prometerme que jamás volverás a asustarme de ese modo... **

**—Yo... **

Isabella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y temía que se pondría en ridículo si se echaba a llorar.

**—Prométemelo, milady. No podría soportar verte herida. **

**—Haré todo lo que pueda. **

Permaneció muy quieta, disfrutando al sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, la cálida y hábil boca que no dejaba de depositarle besos sobre el rostro y aquellas manos, tan grandes y fuertes, que le acariciaban la espalda y prendían fuego por donde iban tocando. Sentía la más abrumadora necesidad de sentirse amada por Edward Cullen. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importó no poder controlar sus poderes. Lo único que tenía importancia era que Edward se hubiera preocupado por ella, no porque estuviera enojado con ella, sino por algo mucho más profundo...

_¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Acaso no se había jurado que jamás le entregaría su corazón a un mortal, tal y como habían hecho sus hermanas?_ Sin embargo, allí estaba, no sólo permitiendo que un mortal la besara y la abrazara sino deseando que lo hiciera. Y queriendo mucho más. Ansiando todo lo que Tía y Kate habían encontrado en sus hombres... Sabía que debía pedirle que se detuviera, pero, en vez de eso, se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por una marea de sentimientos salvajes que la dejaron aún más confusa y mareada que cuando estaba colgada de la estantería, sujeta sólo por las yemas de los dedos.

Edward se recordó la inocencia de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. No tenía derecho alguno a tomarse aquellas libertades, pero, _¿cómo podía detenerse cuando ella sabía a gloria, cuando sólo tocarla lo excitaba como ninguna mujer había conseguido hacerlo antes? _

Durante un instante, había pensado que la había perdido. Entonces, Isabella había aterrizado como un ángel entre sus brazos y la alegría que había sentido había ido más allá de todo lo imaginable. Había sido mucho más que gozo. Más bien puro éxtasis. El corazón estaba a punto de desbordársele por los sentimientos que experimentaba. Profundizó el beso. Le encantaba sentir los labios de ella bajo los suyos. Isabella tenía un cierto sabor, una dulzura, que lo hacía pensar en lugares frondosos y exóticos y en frutos prohibidos. Se deleitó con el tacto de su cuerpo. Sus curvas eran tan suaves que parecían deshacerse, como si hubieran sido hechas sólo para él.

**—Edward** —susurró ella.

Como respuesta, él le enredó las manos en el cabello y empezó a depositarle ardientes besos en la garganta. Deseaba tocarla por todas partes, sentir cómo su cuerpo se movía bajo el de él. Se sintió atraído por la primitiva necesidad de poseerla allí mismo, en aquel instante, como un animal... Estaba temblando cuando levantó la cabeza y la apartó un poco.

**—Perdóname, milady... **

Isabella tenía la respiración demasiado agitada como para poder responder. Simplemente lo miró y observó cómo él la soltaba y daba un paso atrás.

**—Es muy tarde. Te acompañaré a tus aposentos. **

**—No hay necesidad** —replicó ella. Se zafó de él, ansiosa por escapar de la atenta mirada de los ojos de Edward. _¿Era posible que pudiera ver lo que albergaba su corazón, que fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos más íntimos? ¿Sabría lo mucho que deseaba que él hiciera más que besarla, que acariciarla...? _**—Creo que puedo subir las escaleras yo sola, sin hacerme daño. **

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, la joven salió corriendo. Cuando se quedó a solas, Edward vio el libro que había sobre el suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlo. No estaba limpio ni reluciente, tal y como ella le había dicho. Se trataba de una polvorienta colección de pergaminos tan frágiles que parecían estar a punto de deshacerse. Con mucho cuidado, lo puso en una estantería más baja. Entonces, miró hacia el lugar del que había visto colgada a Isabella. Estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que se pudiera haber roto el cuello.

**—Necia...** —susurró, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de quién era más necio de los dos. Ella simplemente había arriesgado su vida. Si él seguía así, estaría arriesgando algo mucho más importante. Se había jurado que jamás volvería a poner en peligro su corazón. Cuando por fin llegó a sus aposentos, el corazón de Isabella seguía latiendo a toda velocidad. Una vez en el interior, respiró profundamente antes de enfrentarse con Leah, que se acercó rápidamente a ella para quitarle el chal. Deseaba desesperadamente estar a solas para poder tratar de comprender las nuevas emociones que habían despertado dentro de ella... Sólo un beso... Aquello había bastado para dejarla insatisfecha, deseando mucho más.

**—Parece estar sin aliento, milady** —dijo Leah, mientras la conducía al dormitorio, donde ya estaba preparada la cama.

**—He ido a dar un paseo por el jardín** — replicó Isabella.

**—Yo también he estado dando un paseo, no hace ni media hora** —comentó la muchacha.

**—No te he visto, Leah. ¿Estabas sola? **

**—No, milady. Estaba con... con Laurent. **

**— ¿Con el hijo de Amun? **

**—Sí, milady. **

Isabella vio que las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaban y sintió una profunda simpatía por ella. _¿Se habrían estado besando también entre las sombras? _

**—Oh, milady, se ha manchado el vestido. **

**— ¿El vestido? —**Efectivamente, el corpiño del vestido estaba manchado del polvo de las estanterías, al igual que le ocurría a las manos. **—Después de dar mi paseo, encontré una sala llena de libros. Todos estaban cubiertos de polvo** —explicó, algo acongojada.

**—Seguro que se trata de la biblioteca de la vieja abadía, milady** —comentó Leah, mientras se disponía a desabrocharle el vestido—. **Los criados no quieren trabajar allí. Se dice que ocurren cosas extrañas en la parte más antigua de la fortaleza** —añadió, en voz baja.

**— ¿Qué clase de cosas? **

**—Los que han trabajado aquí comentan cosas por el pueblo** —contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros—. **Hablan de figuras de mujeres que murieron hace mucho tiempo que leen en sus libros y realizan sus cánticos durante toda la noche** —añadió. Le quitó el vestido a Isabella y empezó a meterle el camisón por la cabeza—. **Uno de los criados jura que vio a la primera esposa de lord Carlisle de pie en la puerta. **

Isabella se preguntó lo que Leah diría si supiera que ella no sólo veía a los muertos sino que hablaba con ellos. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no eran los muertos lo que más le interesaba, sino los vivos. Pronto, muy pronto, estaría a solas con sus pensamientos y podría revivir todos los gloriosos detalles de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Bostezó, esperando que la criada se marchara pronto. Metió las manos en la palangana de agua, se lavó y se secó con un lienzo de lino.

**— ¿Vas a regresar ahora al jardín, Leah, o te vas a ir a dormir? **

**—Ahora me voy a la cama, milady, pero por la mañana, cuando termine de hacer mis tareas, seguramente volveré a pasear de nuevo con Laurent en el jardín. Es decir, si él me invita... **

**—Entiendo** —dijo Isabella. Se metió en la cama y dejó que Leah la arropara.

Minutos más tarde, la joven sirvienta apagó la vela y cerró la puerta. Isabella permaneció despierta en la oscuridad, recordando una y otra vez la escena vivida en la biblioteca.

**—Oh, abuela** —suspiró—. **Sé que me burlé de mis hermanas cuando perdieron el corazón por unos guerreros de las Tierras Altas, pero Edward Cullen es diferente. No sólo es bueno, amable y noble, sino que, cuando me toca, me siento segura. Protegida. Deberías haberlo visto, abuela, cuando me sujetó con sus propios brazos para que no me estrellara contra el suelo. Estuvo... magnífico. Sé que nunca permitiría que me ocurriera ningún mal. **

Se echó a temblar al pensar en aquellos fuertes brazos, rodeándola, sujetándola... Se quedó dormida notando aún el sabor de Edward en los labios.

**—Milord... **

Isabella se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Había pasado una noche muy inquieta y, después, había estado durmiendo hasta que el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo. Mientras desayunaba en el balcón, había visto a Edward en la pradera, rodeado por un grupo de hombres y muchachos. Se aseguró que no sentía deseos de estar a su lado, sino simplemente curiosidad. Aquello explicaría por qué había recorrido a la carrera la distancia que separaba el castillo de la pradera. No era estar cerca de Edward lo que le había acelerado los latidos del corazón, sino el agotamiento del esfuerzo... A pesar de la seriedad del entrenamiento, Edward se vio distraído por los rizos castaños que flotaban alrededor del hermoso rostro de Isabella, un rostro que nunca dejaba de tener efecto en su corazón.

Bajó la espada y se dirigió hacia ella.

**—No deberías estar aquí. Estoy enseñando a los lugareños a ser guerreros. **

Isabella miró a su alrededor y vio que la mayoría eran hombres del pueblo, jóvenes y viejos, equipados con una amplia variedad de armas. Algunos tenían espadas oxidadas y cuchillos sin filo. Otros empuñaban hoces, guadañas y todo tipo de herramientas agrícolas.

Ella bajó la voz para que los demás no pudieran escucharla.

**— ¿Vas a ignorar los deseos de tu padre? **

**—Me has dicho lo que él desea, pero desgraciadamente, como no sé lo que desea Jacob Black, creo que es mejor preparar a los hombres para un ataque. Dado que aún no he tenido noticias de los guerreros que tengo en Edimburgo, no me queda más elección que armar a los lugareños y esperar que me dé tiempo a enseñarles en pocos días lo que a mí me ha llevado una vida entera aprender. Si no pueden ser guerreros, al menos podrán defenderse ante un asalto. No tienes que temer nada. Yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo, milady**.

**—Yo no tengo miedo, milord. Simplemente me preguntó por qué sientes tantos deseos de entablar batalla. **

**— ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué me gusta matar?** —replicó.

**—No quería mostrar desaprobación alguna, pero, cuando se tiene un ejército, resulta más tentador enfrentarse con el enemigo. **

**—Tal vez sí, pero no soy ningún necio. Tal vez sea jefe de mi clan, pero también soy un guerrero preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Sólo un necio esperaría sin hacer nada a que su enemigo regresara sin hacer planes sobre la seguridad de sus gentes. **

Isabella comprendió que él tenía razón. Aquello la alegró un poco.

**—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. **

**— ¿Crees que podrías enseñar a los hombres cómo blandir una espada? **—preguntó él, con una sonrisa. Entonces, colocó su arma al lado de ella—. **Mi espada es más alta que tú. Sin embargo, tenemos un montón de hojas oxidadas y sin filo. Tal vez podrías realizar un conjuro para afilarlas... **

**—Creo que te estás burlando de mí, milord. **

**— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? ** —susurró él, con una sonrisa. Vio el modo en el que se le coloreaban las mejillas y se permitió tocárselas con un dedo antes de dar un paso atrás—. **Vete con las mujeres. Si deseas ser de ayuda, tal vez podrías convencer al ama de que nos sirva la cena en otro lugar menos grandioso que el salón de gala. **

**— ¿Preferirías la biblioteca de la vieja abadía? **

Aquella pregunta hizo que Edward pensara en el beso que habían compartido. Trató de permanecer impasible, pero no pudo evitar que el peligro se le reflejara en los ojos.

**—Dado que los criados temen entrar allí, dudo que ni siquiera tú puedas convencer al ama de eso. **

**—Tal vez pruebe con un hechizo para convencerla, milord. **

**—Yo diría que, como bruja, puedes hacerlo, pero siempre como último recurso. Recuerda las consecuencias. **

Mientras se alejaba, Isabella sintió que él la estaba observando. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír de alegría. Era tan fantástico sentirse así... Al menos, Edward tenía que sentir algo por ella, aunque sólo fuera un poco. _¿Acaso no la había besado?_ Cuando regresó a la fortaleza, fue en busca del ama con la esperanza de poder persuadirla de que el señor estaría encantado de que les sirvieran la cena en la biblioteca y de no tener que utilizar un hechizo. No sabía lo que aquello podría acarrearles a ambas.

**—Ama Mallory** —dijo, cuando encontró a la mujer supervisando a un grupo de criadas que estaban limpiando y puliendo la mesa del salón de gala—, **si atacan los enemigos, ¿qué se espera que hagan las mujeres y los niños? **

**—Sin la protección de los guerreros del jefe de clan, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, aparte de esperar que nuestros hombres puedan defendemos. **

**—Sin embargo, estoy segura de que habrá algo que podamos hacer para ayudar. ¿Se refugia todo el mundo en la abadía? **

**—Sí, milady. **

**— ¿Hay sitio para todos los habitantes del pueblo? **

**—Sí. No demasiado, pero es tolerable. **

Al escuchar las palabras del ama, Isabella tomó una decisión.

**—En ese caso, debemos aseguramos de que están cómodos. Hay muchas habitaciones que no se usan y que pueden servir como dormitorios. Tal vez las mujeres del pueblo deberían empezar a tejer para fabricar ropa de cama y mantas. Algunas de las mujeres y las muchachas de más edad podrían ocuparse de los niños para que las demás pudieran concentrarse en su seguridad. **

**— ¿Su seguridad? Ése es el trabajo de los hombres, milady** —replicó el ama.

**—Los hombres deberían estar ocupados rechazando el ataque de los invasores. Creo que sería mejor que nosotras nos ocupáramos de nuestra propia seguridad, ama. Hay cosas que podríamos hacer. En primer lugar, los lugareños deberían acercar los ganados al castillo para que puedan introducirlos rápidamente tras las murallas si se avistan enemigos desde las colinas. **

El ama sopesó aquellas palabras durante un instante.

**— ¿Cree que eso sería aconsejable, milady? **

**—Sí. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Eso nos asegura un suministro ilimitado de carne. También, los que están recolectando las cosechas deberían almacenar parte aquí en la abadía para asegurarnos de que las despensas están bien pertrechadas. Si nosotras nos encargamos de la comida y del abrigo, los hombres pueden concentrar todas sus energías en contener al enemigo sin temer un largo asedio. **

El ama miró a Isabella con un respeto desconocido hasta entonces.

**—Mandaré hoy mismo a Leah al pueblo para hablar con las mujeres. **

**—Buena idea** —replicó Isabella, y de pronto pensó en los mensajes que tenía que llevar a varias personas del pueblo—. **Me gustaría acompañarla al pueblo. **

**—Sí, milady. ¿Se le ocurre alguna otra cosa que pudiéramos cambiar? **

**—Sólo hay una cosa, pero no tiene que ver nada con nuestros enemigos. Me gustaría hablarle del salón de gala... **

**— ¿Qué es esto? **

Edward acababa de entrar en el salón de gala y miraba muy sorprendido a su alrededor. No había fuego alguno en la chimenea ni se veía a ningún criado por ninguna parte. Isabella apareció en la puerta. Rápidamente, se acercó a él.

**—He convencido al ama de que este salón era demasiado grande para los gustos del señor. **

**—Eres sorprendente** —comentó él, asombrado—. **¿Significa eso que vamos a cenar en la biblioteca? **

**—No, milord. El ama no quiso ni considerarlo. Dijo que no había ni un sólo criado que estuviera dispuesto a entrar allí, pero accedió a servir la cena en la sala. ¿Desilusionado? **

**—En absoluto, pero sigo creyendo que eres sorprendente. Además, ni siquiera tuviste que recurrir a tus conjuros** —bromeó—, **¿O sí los utilizaste? **

**—No tuve necesidad. El ama estuvo encantada de poder agradar al señor de este castillo. **

**—Ah, bueno. Tal vez la próxima vez puedas probar con un conjuro.**

Salió del salón de gala y, al lado de Isabella, se encaminó hacia la sala. Mientras caminaba, ella sintió la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de él. Edward le había colocado la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda mientras caminaban. Ella se preguntó por qué nunca antes se había percatado de aquellas sensaciones. _¿Cómo era posible que un beso cambiara tantas cosas?_ Cuando entraron en la sala, vieron que había un acogedor fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. La mesa estaba ya puesta con un blanco mantel de lino. El ama estaba al lado de un aparador cargado con las pesadas bandejas de plata.

**—Espero que este cambio cuente con su aprobación, señor. **

**—Así es, ama. Se lo agradezco mucho. Esta sala es mucho más cómoda que el salón de gala. **

Halagada, la mujer les llenó las copas y se las ofreció antes de ir a buscar a los criados. Cuando se quedaron solos, Edward golpeó suavemente su copa con la de Isabella.

**—Por ti, milady, por haber sido capaz de sacamos de ese enorme salón para traemos a esta sala, que es mucho más acogedora. **

**—Tal vez no me des las gracias cuando te des cuenta de la distancia que tienen que recorrer los criados para traer la comida, milord. Puede que llegue fría. **

**—Mientras te tenga a ti a mi lado, no me importará que pase el tiempo** —dijo.

Inmediatamente, se quedó muy asombrado. _¿De dónde habían salido aquellas palabras?_ Se había jurado que no diría ni haría nada que pudiera resultar íntimo. Sin embargo, con sólo verla, se había olvidado por completo de sus planes. Había algo en Isabella que le hacía olvidarse del dolor del pasado y de la incertidumbre del futuro. Decidió mantener un tono normal en la conversación.

**—Los muchachos recibieron su primera clase sobre el manejo de la espada. **

**— ¿Y qué tal les fue? **

**—Bastante bien. Lo que les faltaba de habilidad les sobraba de entusiasmo. **

**— ¿Entusiasmo?** —preguntó ella, atónita—. **No me imagino a nadie que esté deseando entrar en batalla. **

**—Ni yo me imagino pasando los días removiendo un estofado en la cazuela. **

**—Ni yo **—comentó Isabella, riendo.

**—Eso es verdad ** —afirmó Edward, sonriendo también—. **Tú prefieres practicar tu magia, ¿no es así? **

**—Sí, hablando de magia. Hoy he ido al pueblo con Leah. **

**— ¿Por qué? No es día de mercado. **

**—Tenía algunos mensajes que llevar. Hablé con Marco sobre la obligación que tiene con respecto a su nieta y con el ganadero que le debe dos corderos al hijo de la cocinera y a su esposa. También lo hice con la sobrina de Maggie... **

**—Un momento **—dijo él—. **¿Les has dicho a todas esas personas que has hablado con sus parientes muertos? **

**—Sí. **

**— ¿Y cómo recibieron la noticia? **

**—Al principio se mostraron algo... dudosos, pero, cuando les conté todo lo que sus muertos me habían dicho, en especial datos personales que sólo los muertos podrían saber, creo que se convencieron de mi afirmación. **

** — ¿Y ahora saben todos que eres una bruja? **

**—Sí. Sé que esto no resulta fácil, milord, ni para ti ni para ellos, pero, dado que es mi responsabilidad al tiempo que mi don, tengo que cumplir mis encargos. **

**—Esa sinceridad es una de las cosas que más atractivas me resultan de ti, duendecillo. **

La utilización del inesperado apelativo, pronunciado con un tono de voz tan íntimo, le provocó a Isabella un escalofrío por la espalda. Tardó un momento en recuperar la voz.

**— ¿Ha regresado ya el mensajero que enviaste a Edimburgo? **

**—No. Debería haber regresado hace ya algunos días. Me temo que haya podido caer víctima de uno de nuestros enemigos** —dijo, en un tono de voz mucho más serio.

**— ¿Qué harás si tus guerreros no regresan? **

**—Me enfrentaré a Jacob Black con un ejercito de ancianos y de muchachos. **

**— ¿Tan seguro estás de que tu enemigo regresará? **

**—Sí. Lo hará si yo no voy primero a su fortaleza. **

**—Pero tu padre... **

**—Es precisamente en mi padre en el que estoy pensando** —la interrumpió él**—. Como guerrero y como hijo, debo pedir justicia. Por el momento, debo hacer tiempo para poder preparar a los lugareños para que aprendan a defenderse, pero quiero que sepas que, cuando mis guerreros regresen, tengo intención de dirigirme a la fortaleza de Black y enfrentarme a mi enemigo como lo hace un guerrero de las Tierras Altas, en vez de esconderme detrás de las murallas de la abadía como un cobarde. **

**— ¿Acaso no significan nada para ti los deseos de tu padre? **

**—Es hora de que yo acepte que mi padre está muerto. Yo soy el señor de Cullen De Masen, por mucho que me moleste. Soy yo quien debe tomar la decisión. **

**—Sin embargo, hay cosas que tu padre sabe y que resultan desconocidas para... **

En aquel momento, el ama entró en la sala seguida de una legión de criadas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Isabella iba a decir, tuvo que interrumpirse. La oportunidad de hablar del asunto con tranquilidad se había esfumado. Cuando Edward la agarró del brazo para conducirla hacia la mesa, ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Perdóname, milord, pero no me siento bien. Con tu permiso, desearía retirarme. **

Edward la miró con los ojos entornados y, al observarla, notó la desaprobación que Isabella no podía ocultar. Evidentemente, en aquel asunto se había puesto del lado de su padre y en contra de él. Aquel hecho sólo sirvió para afianzarlo más en su resolución.

**—Por supuesto, milady** —replicó, con voz fría, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una de las criadas—. **Estoy seguro de que el ama te enviará una bandeja a tus aposentos. **

Isabella se dio la vuelta, ansiosa por escapar. Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward extendió su copa a una de las criadas y se bebió el contenido tratando de no prestar atención alguna al sentimiento de culpa que estaba experimentando. No iba a permitir que una mujer le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque su juego resultaba de lo más convincente, sólo estaba convencido a medias de lo que ella afirmaba ser. Sólo un necio confiaría en la magia para decidir el destino de todo un clan. En aquellos momentos, él era el jefe del clan Cullen y tenía la obligación de ocuparse de que los que estaban a su cargo sobrevivieran y salieran adelante. Sólo podrían conseguirlo eliminando al enemigo.

Vació su copa una vez más y se sentó a la mesa, observando en silencio cómo el ama le llenaba el plato.

**—Las mujeres del pueblo han aceptado de buen grado los consejos de la dama, milord. **

**— ¿Qué consejos? **

**—Las mujeres se han puesto a tejer inmediatamente cálidas mantas y a preparar colchones. De ahora en adelante, los rebaños pastarán más cerca de la abadía y se mantendrán las alacenas bien pertrechadas. **

**— ¿De qué está hablando, ama? **—preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

**—Lady Isabella sugirió que podríamos hacer todo esto para preparamos para el ataque de nuestros enemigos, milord. En verdad, nos da a todas las mujeres una gran satisfacción estar trabajando tan diligentemente como los hombres. ¿Desea algo más, milord? **

**—No, ama. Ya se pueden marchar todas** — dijo, agitando una mano en dirección a la puerta.

**— ¿Marcharnos? No lo comprendo. **

**—Ya no las necesito, ama. Las criadas y usted se pueden retirar al refectorio. Y llévense estas bandejas para que puedan cenar mientras la comida está aún caliente. **

**—Sí, milord. **

Sin saber qué decir, la pobre ama consiguió pronunciar unas órdenes a las criadas para que éstas salieran de la sala. Cuando se quedó a solas, Edward apartó el plato y levantó la copa una vez más. Durante mucho tiempo, había sabido exactamente quién era y lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, desde los últimos meses, su vida parecía haber dado giros muy extraños.

_Ángela. Su padre y, en aquellos momentos, la bruja... _

Le había molestado profundamente que se hubiera entrometido en su vida. No quería creer en las cosas que ella afirmaba hacer porque sólo conseguiría complicarlo todo mucho más, pero... Había algo sobre ella que no podía descartar tan fácilmente. Desde el momento en el que cayó del cielo para entrar en su vida, todo había cambiado. Los lugareños se habían unido para ayudarle a salir adelante. Los hombres y los muchachos trabajaban diligentemente para convertirse en guerreros. Saber que había logrado convencer a las mujeres para que se unieran al bien común le hacía sentirse como un necio arrogante y desconsiderado.

Por mucho que se esforzara, pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ella. Tratando de no darle alas a su ira cuando ella cuestionaba su autoridad, de no reírse de sus torpes resultados a la hora de realizar hechizos... Apretó un puño. Especialmente, trataba de no ceder al desesperado deseo que sentía de llevarla a sus aposentos para hacerle el amor salvaje y apasionadamente hasta que su apetito quedara saciado.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo el nuevo capitulo... Como siempre gracias a las lindas personas que me leen y me dejan un Review, espero que les guste el capitulo... Las invito a leer la nueva Adaptación: La Fiesta..**

**Gracias por los Follows/ Alertas/ Favoritos/ Review... El Link del Grupo lo encuentran en mi Perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 6

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

En vez de dirigirse a sus aposentos, Isabella salió corriendo hacia el jardín para pasear entre las tumbas. Al menos allá podía estar segura de escuchar la verdad. Los que habían cruzado al otro lado ya no tenían necesidad de mentir ni de ocultar sus palabras con medias verdades. No ocurría lo mismo con el señor de Cullen De Masen. Unas veces afirmaba creerla cuando le relataba las palabras de su padre y otras hacía planes para realizar exactamente lo que se le había advertido que no hiciera. Era un hombre muy enojoso. Sin embargo, con una única palabra, podía conseguir que el corazón le latiera a toda velocidad. Con un beso, Isabella podía olvidar todas las promesas que se había hecho a lo largo de su vida sobre los mortales. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sonrisa de Edward se convertía en rencor, su comportamiento se tornaba frío y distante, lo que provocaba que el pobre corazón de Isabella se hiciera pedazos.

Se repitió una y otra vez que él no importaba. No necesitaba la aprobación del señor del castillo. Tampoco había acudido allí para gozar con sus sonrisas ni con sus besos. De repente, vislumbró una figura delante de ella. Zafrina estaba esperando encima de su tumba.

_—Muchas gracias, milady, por haberlo solucionado todo entre mi prima y la criada a la que se culpó de mi pecado. _

**—No tienes que darme las gracias. No fue fácil resolver el asunto. De hecho, no creo que tu prima me creyera al principio. **

_—Sin embargo, usted sabe cómo convencer a la gente... Tal vez ella no quisiera escucharla al principio, pero sé que se tomó en serio sus palabras, por lo que me siento en paz_ —dijo la mujer. La figura comenzó a desvanecerse—. _Gracias, milady. Ahora ya puedo descansar, segura de que he pagado mis deudas y de que el tiempo que pase en la eternidad será gozoso... _

Mientras Isabella la observaba, la mujer desapareció. Algo aturdida, siguió paseando gracias a la luz de la luna, hasta que oyó la voz, ya familiar, de Carlisle Cullen.

_—Buenas noches, muchacha. Veo que has podido solucionar el asunto entre la esposa de Embry y la joven sirvienta a la que se acusó injustamente por culpa de Zafrina. _

**—Sí, milord** —dijo Isabella. Se detuvo al lado de la tumba del anciano. Siempre se sobresaltaba al ver el parecido entre él y el airado joven que era el señor de Cullen De Masen en aquellos momentos—. **Me alegra saber que Zafrina puede por fin disfrutar de su eterno descanso. **

_—Sé que también ha habido otros, muchacha. _

**—Sí. hasta ahora he conseguido persuadir a tres personas para que acepten los mensajes de ultratumba, pero me temo que te estoy fallando a ti, milord. El corazón de tu hijo parece estar endureciéndose y no desea escuchar mis palabras. **

_—No pienses eso. Edward te cree, muchacha. Al menos en su corazón, pero se rebela contra ello. Lo que tú le pides va en contra de todo lo que ha aprendido como guerrero. _

**—En ese caso, ¿por qué se lo pide? ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que no vaya a enfrentarse a su enemigo? **

_—Porque eso es exactamente lo que desea Jacob Black. Esperaba que Edward y sus guerreros regresaran de Edimburgo y que, inmediatamente, se dirigieran a la fortaleza de Black para rescatar a su rehén. Los habrían recibido con un ejército bien armado y habría habido una masacre. Lo que Jacob Black nunca se podría haber imaginado es que Edward le dejaría sus guerreros a la Reina y que regresaría solo y que, por lo tanto, necesitaría tiempo para preparar un ejército. _

**—Habla como si el enemigo de su hijo lo supiera todo sobre él. **

_—Y así era o, al menos, eso pensaba él. No se debe subestimar a un enemigo, muchacha. Jacob Black tenía un espía en nuestra fortaleza. _

Isabella se sentó sobre la hierba que había al lado de la tumba.

**—Claro... Edward siempre se ha preguntado cómo sabían exactamente cuándo atacar. ¿Está el espía aquí en el pueblo? **

_—No. El mal prefiere estar al lado del mal. El espía está ahora en la fortaleza de nuestro enemigo y, precisamente por eso, Edward no debe ir allí. Tiene que... _

**—Ya me parecía que te encontraría aquí.** —La voz de Edward resonó en la oscuridad. Isabella levantó los ojos y lo vio de pie, a su lado. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la tumba, la figura de Carlisle Cullen había desaparecido.** —Charlando con los espíritus, ¿no? **

**—Con tu padre, como ya deberías saber** — replicó ella. Se puso de pie inmediatamente—. **Tenías razón sobre lo oportuno que había sido el ataque, milord. Jacob Black tenía un espía en la fortaleza. Sabía perfectamente cuándo tu padre sería más vulnerable. **

**—Un espía **—repitió él mientras la examinaba muy atentamente—. **¿Te ha dado mi padre un nombre? **

**—No. Creo que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero llegaste tú y... Sé que no deseas escuchar esto, milord, pero tu padre sigue pensando que no debes ir a la fortaleza de Jacob Black, dado que es eso precisamente lo que Black desea. Tu enemigo había esperado que te dirigieras allí inmediatamente, ya que desconocía que regresarías sin tus guerreros. Cada día que pasa, se impacienta más. Eso te beneficia a ti. **

**— ¿Acaso pretendes conocer ahora la estrategia de la batalla, bruja? **

_Bruja_. _¿Qué había ocurrido con el apelativo cariñoso con el que la había llamado antes? _Isabella sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón y preguntó cómo era posible que un hombre tan frío y distante pudiera tener aquel efecto en ella.

**—Yo no sé nada de la guerra. Sólo sé lo que me ha dicho tu padre. **

**—Eso es lo que dices tú. Ojalá pudiera creerte, pero no me resulta fácil darle la espalda a todas las cosas por las que me he guiado a lo largo de mi vida. De niño me enseñaron que los muertos se marchan y que lo único que nos queda son los recuerdos. **

**—Eso es cierto, porque los recuerdos permanecen con nosotros a lo largo de toda nuestra vida, pero, ¿qué ocurre con el alma, milord? ¿Con el espíritu que tan brillantemente arde en cada uno de nosotros y nos distingue del resto de las criaturas? ¿Acaso se puede extinguir el espíritu tan fácilmente o es más bien como las estrellas del cielo, que brillan sobre nosotros hasta a la luz del día, aunque no sean visibles para el ojo humano? **

**—Eres una mujer extraña** —dijo Edward. Entonces, tras mirar la tumba de su padre, la agarró por el brazo—. **Vamos a dar un paseo. **

Mientras avanzaban por la hierba, Isabella sentía la calidez de los dedos de Edward a través de la tela de la manga y se preguntó cómo era posible, aun sabiendo que dudaba de ella, que aquel ligero contacto pudiera turbarla tanto. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward miró al cielo y observó el brillo de millones de estrellas.

**—Me he pasado todo el día con los lugareños** —susurró—. **Espero que no te importe dar un paseo conmigo. **

Isabella recuperó la sonrisa.

**—He visto más personas en los días que llevo en Cullen De Masen que en toda mi vida, milord. Hay veces en las que la cabeza me da vueltas por tener varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo, no sólo vivos, sino también los que han pasado al otro lado. Me hablan en un coro de voces y, a veces, ansío el silencio de este lugar. **

**—Veo que nos parecemos bastante tú y yo, duendecillo. Hay ocasiones en las que no hay nada que desee más que cabalgar con mi montura por las colinas para no escuchar nada más que el murmullo de un arroyo o el grito de un halcón. Después de escuchar lo que me has contado sobre tu reino, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo me sentiría si montara un caballo alado y me perdiera entre las nubes. **

Ella sonrió más animadamente.

**—Te aseguro que no se parece a ninguna otra sensación. Volar sobre una corriente de aire para luego caer en picado hacia el suelo y detenerse de repente para aterrizar suavemente sobre un campo de brezo es una sensación maravillosa. **

**—Lo haces parecer tan... normal. **

**—En el Reino Mítico lo es. Supongo que, para cada uno, lo normal es a lo que está acostumbrado. **

**—Yo podría acostumbrarme a todo eso... **

Isabella sintió que la inquietud se apoderaba una vez más de él.

**— ¿Qué te preocupa, milord? **

**—Mejor sería que me preguntaras qué es lo que no me preocupa** —replicó él—. **Como si mi enemigo no fuera suficiente, además, debo preocuparme de la seguridad de los lugareños si él me ataca, de la esposa de mi padre... ¿Te ha... te ha hablado él de ella? **

Una vez más, Isabella notó algo diferente en el tono de su voz, algo que lo preocupaba, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

**—No, pero si quieres, puedo volver a buscarlo por la mañana para preguntárselo. **

**—No es necesario** —observó él. Parecía intranquilo. Rápidamente cambió de tema—. **El ama me ha dicho que estás ayudando a las mujeres a prepararse para un posible ataque. **

**—Espero que no te importe, milord. **

**— ¿Cómo podría importarme? Tus sugerencias son excelentes, especialmente la de pertrechar bien las alacenas. Es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque si no empezaré a creer que hay una mente muy despierta detrás de esa sonrisa de duendecillo** —bromeó.

**—Ojalá yo fuera así de despierta... **

**— ¿Porqué? **

**—Parece ser lo que admiran los mortales** — repuso ella.

**—Supongo que sí, pero yo estoy empezando a creer que hay otras cosas que merece la pena admirar. **

**— ¿Qué cosas, milord? **

Edward se volvió para mirarla. A la luz de la luna, ella captó algo oscuro y peligroso en sus ojos.

**—La dulzura. La honradez. La pureza de corazón...** —dijo. Le tocó suavemente la mejilla. Sólo fue un roce, pero experimentó un fuerte calor y preguntó por qué no se habría quemado—. **Me fascinas, Isabella Swan...**

Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El deseo, que ya no podía negar, se apoderó de él.

**—Eres completamente diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido... Aunque sé que no tengo derecho, debo besarte. **

Bajó la cabeza y cubrió los labios de Isabella con un beso. Aunque se esforzó porque fuera breve y casto, el beso se convirtió en una maraña de sensaciones cálidas y ardientes que parecía indicar una pasión latente, que esperaba su momento para entrar en erupción. Isabella sentía a Edward en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus muslos estaban presionados contra los de él, sus senos se estrellaban contra la barrera del fuerte tórax... Una tórrida sensación se apoderó de ambos cuando él profundizó el beso. Isabella, además, experimentó otra sensación. Temor. Temor hacia un hombre que ejercía un poder sobre ella que ningún otro hombre había tenido hasta entonces. Con una sola caricia, podía hacer que ardiera por dentro, que se le borraran todos los pensamientos menos uno. Deseaba más, más de él, más de todo lo que Edward pudiera darle.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para devorarle a placer la boca. Isabella notaba los latidos del corazón de él en su propio pecho, sentía cómo los alientos de ambos se mezclaban... Se abrió a él, invitándole a adueñarse de ella. Edward aceptó la invitación. La acariciaba, la besaba por todas partes con una fuerza que parecía dejarla vacía al tiempo que la alimentaba. El aliento le faltaba...

Al escuchar el suave gemido de Isabella, Edward pareció darse cuenta de su fuerza. Sus caricias y sus besos se suavizaron. Ella se apoyó sobre el fuerte cuerpo de él, gozando con la sensación de sentirse entre unos brazos que la abrazaban con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una frágil pieza de porcelana. Se agarró a la túnica que Edward llevaba puesta y se entregó al placer, un placer tan increíble... _¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin que el sabor de un hombre le llenara los labios, el pensamiento?_ Edward también estaba gozando con el sabor de ella. Era tan dulce, tan exótico, que se podía imaginar en otro mundo, flotando sobre una nube mientras le hacía el amor. Aquello era lo único que deseaba. Tener a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, en su cama, en aquel mismo instante... Allí mismo... La agarró por los hombros y levantó la cabeza. Entonces, la apartó de sí. Tenía la respiración tan agitada como la de ella.

**—Es mejor que regreses al castillo antes de que yo haga algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos. **

Isabella sentía un nudo tal en la garganta, que no podía hablar. Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de recuperar la compostura que había perdido en el momento en que él la había tocado. Edward la agarró del brazo y la guió a través del oscuro sendero. Cuando entraron en la abadía, saludaron con una simple inclinación de cabeza a los criados y subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos de Isabella. Él hizo una ligera reverencia sobre la mano de la joven, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozarle la piel con los labios. Sabía que el deseo regresaría y que le resultaría imposible separarse de ella.

**—Buenas noches, milady. Que duermas bien. **

**—Y tú, milord. **

Cuando entró en sus aposentos, Isabella trató de recuperar la compostura para saludar a su doncella. Casi no escuchó ninguno de los chismes que Leah le contó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón. Después de que la criada se hubiera marchado, Isabella salió al balcón y miró el cielo, preguntándose si Edward estaría contemplando también el firmamento y recordando el beso que habían compartido.

**—Oh, padre** —susurró. Siempre que tenía problemas, reclamaba la ayuda de su padre, tal vez porque era el único que la amaba sin reservas. Su familia esperaba mucho de ella y Isabella sabía que nunca podría satisfacerla, pero su padre la amaba tal y como era, a pesar de todas sus carencias, que eran muchas—, **me siento tan confusa. Siento... siento algo por Edward.**

Sintió el susurro de la brisa en los oídos. A continuación, escuchó la voz de su padre.

_—El amor es un sentimiento extraño y místico a la vez, hija mía. _

**— ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que siento es amor? **

_—Tu corazón te lo dirá. Confía en él. _

**—Confío en mi corazón, pero no estoy segura del de Edward. ¿Y si me enamoro de él, pero él no corresponde a mis sentimientos? ¿Y si me rompe el corazón? **

_—Los corazones se rompen, pero también se arreglan. Sólo tienes que recordar que todo lo que merece la pena, en tu mundo y en el de él, requiere algo de riesgo. Si regresas al Reino Mítico sin haberte permitido explorar esos sentimientos, tal vez nunca sepas lo que es el amor. La elección es tuya, hija mía. Sé que será la adecuada. _

**— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? **

Isabella sintió que la brisa se alejaba de ella. De repente, la noche se quedó muy tranquila. No ocurría lo mismo con su corazón. Cuando cerró el balcón, le latía a toda velocidad. Se tumbó en la cama dándole vueltas a las palabras de su padre. Se le podría romper el corazón... ¿Se atrevía a correr el riesgo por un hombre tan reservado y complicado?

**—Muy bien, muchachos. **

Edward dio su aprobación al ensayo de ataque y defensa que habían realizado los hombres y los muchachos del pueblo divididos en dos grupos. La paz de aquellas últimas horas de la tarde se quebraba con el estruendo de las espadas mientras los hombres evolucionaban por la pradera. Al principio, los resultados de aquellos ejercicios habían sido poco esperanzadores, pero, lentamente, los hombres habían comprendido que aquello no era un juego, sino su oportunidad para la supervivencia. Por ello, habían aprendido a enfrentarse con fuerza los unos contra los otros, como si sus vidas dependieran de cada uno de los movimientos.

Las mujeres y los niños, por su parte, se habían hecho cargo de la mayoría de las tareas de la granja y la ganadería para que así los hombres pudieran estar todo el tiempo posible bajo la vigilancia de su jefe, que había demostrado ser un líder fuerte y con recursos. Mientras los días pasaban sumidos en el aprendizaje de las artes de la guerra, empleaban las noches para pulir sus armas. Los cuchillos y las espadas se habían afilado al máximo. Cada mañana se alineaban con sus armas para que su jefe pudiera inspeccionarlas. Una reprimenda de él hacía que el hombre en cuestión volviera a la muela para afilar su arma un poco más. Una palabra de aliento hacía que el lugareño sonriera de orgullo.

Con las mujeres ocurría lo mismo. Con Isabella a la cabeza, habían empezado a recoger las cosechas, apartando sólo lo que las familias pudieran necesitar para las semanas inmediatas y almacenando el resto en las despensas del castillo. Los rebaños de ovejas habían empezado a pastar justo en el exterior de las puertas de la abadía. Las colinas cercanas estaban cubiertas de ganado y las mujeres y los niños se apostaban en los picos más altos para actuar como vigías. Al ver movimiento a través de la pradera, Edward levantó la cabeza y vio a Isabella y a un grupo de muchachas del pueblo dirigiéndose hacia él. En los brazos llevaban cestas rebosando con las cosechas de los campos.

Él bajó la espalda y observó atentamente el contoneo de las caderas de Isabella mientras se acercaban. Durante días, se había mantenido ocupado del alba hasta el ocaso con la esperanza de llenar sus pensamientos con otras cosas que no fueran el sabor o el tacto de Isabella cuando se besaron. En aquel momento, lo recordó todo de nuevo.

**—Buenos días, milord** —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba la cesta sobre la cadera.

**—Milady** —respondió él. Le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de aquel hermoso rostro, bruñido por el sol y cubierto con una fina capa de sudor.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ser consciente de los hombres y las mujeres que los rodeaban y que, en aquellos momentos, estaban intercambiando galanterías. Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

**—No te he visto en los últimos días** — comentó ella, tratando de no reflejar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Edward se percató del modo en que el vestido se le pegaba a los senos y sintió que la garganta se le secaba.

**—He tenido mucho que hacer. **

**—El ama dice que casi no te tomas tiempo para comer y que sólo lo haces en tus aposentos o con tus hombres. **

**—Sí** —respondió él. Le había costado mucho mantenerse alejado de ella, pero había tomado una decisión que le parecía la más adecuada para ambos. En aquellos momentos, al verla acalorada y feliz, sintió que su resolución le fallaba—. **Tal vez puede hacer tiempo esta noche** —añadió. Cuando vio cómo se le iluminaban los ojos supo que ya no podría resistirse más. A los hombres les vendría bien irse con sus mujeres. Después de lo mucho que han trabajado, necesitan un descanso.

**— ¿Le digo entonces al ama que esta noche vas a cenar en la sala? **

**—Sí. ¿Cenarás tú conmigo?** —preguntó, tras una pequeña pausa.

**—Será un honor** —contestó ella, con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando Isabella se dio la vuelta, Edward permaneció donde estaba, observando el modo en que el vestido se le ceñía al trasero con cada paso que daba. Inmediatamente, se volvió a sus guerreros. Estaba deseando dar por terminado el día.

**—Muy bien, muchachos. Ahora mostradme lo que sois capaces de hacer con esas armas. **

**—He visto al señor cuando él venía de la pradera** —dijo Leah. Estaba arrodillada al lado de la bañera y vertía agua sobre el cabello de Isabella para retirar toda la espuma—. **Me dijo que le dijera que pasaría por estos aposentos antes de bajar. **

Isabella hizo ademán de levantarse, lo que provocó que el agua se derramara por los bordes de la bañera.

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso, Leah? **

La muchacha le colocó una mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarla.

**—No hace mucho, milady. Tiene mucho tiempo para vestirse **—dijo, mientras tomaba un lienzo para cubrirla antes de que Isabella saliera de la bañera.

La joven se obligó a relajarse y se sentó frente al tocador para que su doncella pudiera peinarle el cabello. Mientras Leah trabajaba, estuvo contándole los comentarios que los hombres decían sobre su jefe.

**—Aunque se muestra impaciente por enfrentarse al enemigo, me han dicho que es un maestro muy paciente. Nunca reprende a los muchachos, aunque se dice que ellos olvidan de un día para otro más de la mitad de lo que les han enseñado. Sin embargo, en vez de pegarles, como sería su derecho como jefe, simplemente vuelve a repasar la lección con ellos. **

**— ¿Y dices que podría pegarles? **—preguntó Isabella, asombrada.

**—Sí. Algunos jefes son muy crueles. He oído que Jacob Black mató a golpes a un muchacho porque éste se había olvidado de atizar el fuego de sus aposentos. **

Isabella no pudo contener un temblor.

**— ¿Qué clase de mortal es, creyéndose capaz de poder matar a otro ser humano a palos? **

Leah estudió el reflejo de su señora en el espejo. Lo que había empezado como un rumor sobre aquella dulce y tierna desconocida, se había confirmado. Era capaz de hablar con los muertos, algo que ya no se podía discutir, dado que lo habían asegurado muchos de los habitantes del pueblo. Sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que le había oído hablar sobre los mortales como si ella no fuera mortal también. Entonces, eso significaba que era una bruja, aunque, con toda seguridad, era la más gentil y dulce de las brujas.

**—Jacob Black es un hombre muy cruel, milady. Sería una bendición que las Tierras Altas se vieran libres de un hombre como él. Se dice que una vez atacó a lord Edward cuando los dos eran unos niños porque a éste último lo tiró el caballo y cayó rodando por la ladera de una montaña hasta ir a parar a las tierras de Black. Para Jacob, ésa fue razón suficiente para azotarle y dejarlo por muerto. **

Isabella se colocó una mano sobre la boca para silenciar un grito de horror.

**— ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir Edward, Leah? **

**—Se dice que estuvo arrastrándose por el campo dos noches, escondiéndose por el día bajo las ramas de los arbustos, hasta que alcanzó las tierras de los Cullen. Allí, lo encontró un ganadero, que se hizo cargo de él y mandó llamar al padre de lord Edward. ¿Y los hombres de su tierra, milady?** —preguntó Leah, al verla tan afectada por las crueldades de los hombres de aquellas tierras—. **¿Son amables o crueles? **

Isabella se echó a reír.

**—En mi tierra no hay hombres, Leah. **

**— ¿Que no hay hombres, milady? **

**—No. Sólo mujeres y un trol muy viejo. **

A través del espejo pudo ver el gesto de asombro de la doncella. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para colocar una mano encima de la de ella.

**—Mi hogar está en el Reino Mítico, Leah **—explicó—. **Aunque no tengo tantos dones como el resto de mi familia, todo lo que has oído sobre mí es cierto. Puedo hablar con los que se han marchado de este mundo. **

Leah cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos de Isabella.

**— ¿Podría...? ¿Podría...? **—susurró, con la voz entrecortada—, **¿Podría hablar con mi madre, milady? **

**— ¿Está enterrada en el pueblo?** —quiso saber Isabella. La muchacha asintió—. **Muy pronto iremos un día las dos juntas a visitarla** —prometió. Al ver que los ojos de Leah se llenaban de lágrimas, se puso de pie y la abrazó—. **Será una visita estupenda, porque las dos tendrán mucho de lo que hablar. Ahora, creo que va siendo hora de que me vista. **

Leah se secó las lágrimas y ayudó a Isabella a ponerse un vestido de terciopelo color rubí. Entonces, dio un paso atrás para admirar a su señora.

**—El color le sienta muy bien, milady, pero, en realidad, cualquier cosa que se ponga le sienta bien** —añadió, con una sonrisa. A continuación, tomó una capa a juego, de la misma tela y el mismo color—. **Veamos cómo le sienta esto. **

**—No necesito nada más, Leah** —afirmó Isabella. Estaba deseando que empezara la velada.

**—Pero, milady... **

**—Ahora vete. Póntela tú para ir a los establos a ver a Laurent. Porque vas a reunirte con él esta noche, ¿verdad? **

**—Sí. Gracias, milady, pero yo nunca podría ponerme algo tan fino** —dijo Leah. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, dejó la capa sobre una silla y se dirigió a la puerta—. **Casi se me había olvidado. De algún modo, durante el entrenamiento de hoy, lord Edward perdió su daga en la pradera. **

**— ¿La que le regaló su madre? **

**—Sí. Los muchachos han estado buscándola, porque saben lo mucho que significa para el jefe **—contestó Leah. Con eso, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Isabella se dirigió al balcón y observó la lejana pradera. Ella también sabía muy bien lo que aquella daga significaba para Edward. Tal vez podría encontrársela en aquel mismo instante. Se imaginaba perfectamente la alegría que se le dibujaría en los ojos cuando se la entregara. Levantó los brazos y empezó a entonar las antiguas palabras. Cuando terminó su cántico, cerró los ojos.

**—Busca por la pradera. Lo que se ha perdido, debe encontrarse. Mientras estoy en este balcón, trae esa daga a... **

Antes de que pudiera completar su orden, una luz plateada iluminó la pradera y pareció dirigirse directamente hacia ella. Entonces, la daga empezó a volar por los aires, captando sobre su rica empuñadura los últimos rayos del sol.

Isabella lanzó una carcajada de pura felicidad al darse cuenta de que por fin había realizado un hechizo que funcionaba.

**—Oh, ven a mí... **

Palmoteo las manos y las extendió, pero la daga le pasó volando por encima de la cabeza. Parecía que iba a pasar volando por encima de los torreones del castillo.

**—No... **

Decidida a no fracasar, se subió sobre la balaustrada y trató de agarrar el cuchillo. Sin que pudiera impedirlo, se resbaló sobre el metal y perdió el equilibrio. Extendió una mano y trató de agarrarse desesperadamente a la barandilla. Con mucho esfuerzo, lo consiguió. Una vez más, estaba colgando a una altura considerable, como resultado de un hechizo que había salido mal. Sin embargo, aquella vez sabía que, si se caía, había una gran posibilidad de que no sobreviviera.

Edward cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y se dirigió hacia los de Isabella. No había nada que pudiera amargarle la alegría que sentía en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera la pérdida de la daga ni el hecho de que no había tenido noticias de los guerreros que tenía en Edimburgo. Tampoco que el ejército que estaba entrenando dejara mucho que desear ni que tuviera que pasarse el resto de sus días ejerciendo sus deberes como jefe de clan en vez de llevar la existencia despreocupada del guerrero. En aquellos momentos, lo único que le importaba era que iba a pasar aquella velada en compañía de la mujer más deliciosa que había conocido nunca. No le cabía la menor duda de que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecerían al lado de su belleza.

Tenía la sonrisa dibujada en los labios cuando llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Isabella. A continuación, la abrió.

**—Milady... **

Entró en el salón, en el que ardía un acogedor fuego en la chimenea. Tal vez más tarde podrían regresar allí para tomar un poco de cerveza. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Se veía que ella no estaba en el interior. Edward trató de controlar el enojo que se apoderó de él. Sólo había deseado escoltarla escaleras abajo. De hecho, había tenido tantas ganas de verla como si fuera un adolescente. En aquellos momentos se sentía muy desanimado. _¿Por qué ella no lo había esperado? ¿Se habría olvidado su doncella de decirle que tenía la intención de pasar por sus aposentos o simplemente había sido que ella no había deseado aguardarlo? _Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando se disponía a abrirla, miró por encima del hombro. Le parecía haber escuchado la voz de Isabella. ¿Habría sido el canto de un pájaro?

**— ¿Milady?** —dijo. Se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de verla aparecer en la puerta del dormitorio. Una vez más, la desilusión volvió a apoderarse de él. Se acababa de dar la vuelta cuando volvió a escucharlo una vez.

No se trataba de ningún pájaro. Era la voz de Isabella, pero sonaba débil y muy extraña. Cruzó el salón y entró en el dormitorio. Rápidamente, recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

**— ¿Duendecillo? ¿Dónde estás? **

**—Aquí... Oh, ayúdame... **

La voz parecía proceder del balcón, pero no se veía a nadie allí. Se asomó y vio los dedos de Isabella prendidos del metal de la barandilla. Se inclinó un poco más y vio la delicada figura de la joven balanceándose sobre las duras losetas del patio, que estaba a muchos metros más abajo. Sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

**—Dios Santo... **

Justo cuando él murmuraba aquellas palabras, Isabella sintió que los dedos se le escurrían por el metal. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, las fuertes manos de Edward le agarraron las muñecas y le evitaron una muerte segura. Durante un instante, él se limitó a sujetarla. Entonces, muy suavemente, para no arañarle su tierna piel, tiró de ella y la tomó en brazos. Cuando se sintió a salvo, lo único que Isabella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al fuerte cuerpo de Edward. ¡Qué agradable era verse sujeta por él! Sintió que se le formaba un sollozo en la garganta y se echó a llorar.

**—Venga, venga, duendecillo** —susurró—. **No llores... **

**—No... estoy... llorando...** —consiguió decir ella entre sollozos.

**—Claro que no** —dijo él. La estrechó entre sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse a sí mismo que ella estaba bien. La acunó como si fuera una niña hasta que consiguió que los latidos de su propio corazón regresaran a la normalidad.

Entonces, dado que le resultaba más fácil enfrentarse a la ira que al miedo, la apartó de sí y frunció el ceño.

**— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Has estado haciendo otro de tus estúpidos hechizos? **

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. Irguió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

**— ¿Estúpidos hechizos? **

**—Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Estúpidos. Inútiles y no sólo inútiles, sino también peligrosos. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Has querido volver a volar o estabas tratando de caminar por encima de la barandilla del balcón como uno de esos equilibristas de Edimburgo? **

Isabella dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de furia. Se había olvidado completamente de su miedo. En su lugar, sentía una ira tan incontrolable como la de él.

**—Yo no estaba tratando de volar ni de hacer equilibrios. Lo hice por ti. **

**— ¿Por mí? ¿Estás diciéndome que trataste de matarte por mí? **

**—Por tu daga** —replicó. Se metió la mano entre los pliegues de la cintura de su vestido y colocó el arma sobre la mano de Edward. A continuación, se dio la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que le abrasaban los ojos.

**—Leah me dijo que tú la perdiste en la pradera. Quería sorprenderte** —dijo, sin volverse—. **Dile al ama que me perdone, pero que he perdido el apetito.**

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir una palabra, agarró la capa de color rubí y salió corriendo de los aposentos. Minutos más tarde, él pudo ver desde el balcón de los aposentos de Isabella una pequeña figura corriendo a través de la pradera. A pesar de la distancia, estaba seguro de que podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Isabella. Aquella visión le partió el corazón. Se dio la vuelta, murmurando todos los exabruptos y maldiciones que se le ocurrieron.

* * *

**Hay me encanta cuando se besan... Ya viene el leemon, solo que sera ligero.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil... Gracias por las alertas, follow, favoritos, reviews.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce **


	8. Chapter 7

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**—Adelante, milord. **

Cuando Edward entró en la sala, el ama se percató del gesto airado de su señor, pero lo achacó a la daga perdida. Todos se habían enterado de las noticias. Todos sabían lo que significaba para él.

**— ¿Dónde está la dama?** —preguntó, al ver que entraba solo.

**—Está... está tomando el aire en el jardín. **

**—Ah. En ese caso, tal vez le apetezca tomar un poco de cerveza mientras espera. **

**—Tomaré la cerveza, pero sirva inmediatamente la cena, ama. Parece que la señora ha perdido el apetito. **

**—Muy bien, milord. **

El ama le entregó una copa e hizo una señal a las sirvientas para que se acercaran a la mesa. Edward miró a su alrededor. Todo era perfecto y acogedor, pero, a pesar de todo, deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí. Tomó asiento y estudió el salmón, que estaba cocinado a la perfección, y el estofado de cordero, que era uno de sus platos favoritos. Los panecillos estaban castaños y tiernos, tal y como a él le gustaban. No obstante, sabía que no podría comer nada. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le pesaba en el estómago como si fuera una piedra. _¿Por qué había tenido que ridiculizar de aquel modo a la única persona que significaba tanto para él?_

Revolvió la comida en el plato mientras las sirvientas lo rodeaban, levantando las tapaderas de las fuentes para que él pudiera inspeccionar los manjares que había en su interior. Edward vació la copa. Se la llenaron automáticamente. La posibilidad de llevarse la jarra de cerveza a un lugar tranquilo en el que poder sentarse y emborracharse le resultaba de lo más tentadora. En vez de esto, tomó un trozo de salmón y se lo metió en la boca. Le supo como si se hubiera tomado un puñado de cenizas.

**— ¿Cómo está la cena, milord?** —le preguntó el ama.

**—Muy bien, ama** —respondió él—. **Mis felicitaciones a la cocinera.**

El ama esbozó una sonrisa. Edward tomó otro bocado y se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir siendo el objeto de tanta atención. La mesa estaba prácticamente rodeada de sirvientas, todas las cuales estaban observándolo. Se sentía acosado, como una mosca que nada por un estanque completamente rodeada de ranas. _¿Iba a ser así el resto de su vida, con sirvientes rodeándolo, ansiosos por satisfacerle, mientras él no hacía más que envejecer, engordar y volverse perezoso? _

Pensó en su padre y sintió remordimientos. Ser jefe de su clan no había cambiado a Carlisle Cullen en ninguno de aquellos sentidos. Había seguido siendo un hombre activo y completamente implicado en las vidas de los suyos. Aunque había sentido a lo largo de su vida el deseo de marchar a la batalla con sus camaradas, Carlisle había sabido que su lugar estaba allí, al lado de las personas que dependían de él para su seguridad. Edward sabía que no tendría problema alguno en seguir el ejemplo de su padre, pero, por el momento, por aquella noche, no sentía ninguna alegría ante su futuro y todo porque había hecho daño a la única persona que había llevado los rayos del sol a su vida.

Sí, efectivamente aquello había sido lo que ella había hecho. Había llevado calidez, gozo y excitación a aquel lugar tan triste... Se produjo un movimiento en la puerta y todas las cabezas se volvieron. Isabella, completamente despeinada, apareció en la puerta. Tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas como manzanas y un brillo en los ojos, aunque Edward no sabía si era por las lágrimas o por rebeldía. Podría haberla devorado entera en aquel mismo instante... El ama sonrió.

**—Ha vuelto, milady. ¿Ha recuperado ya el apetito? **

**—No** —respondió Isabella. Dejó de mirar al ama para observar al hombre que había sentado a la mesa. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que no le daría el placer de apartarla de allí. Le demostraría que él no le importaba en lo más mínimo—. **En realidad, sí. Ver toda esa comida me acaba de devolver el apetito, ama. Creo que, después de todo, voy a cenar algo. **

**—Muy bien, milady. **

El ama se volvió a las criadas, que tomaron las bandejas de plata y se dispusieron a servirla. Edward, por su parte, se apartó de la mesa y sostuvo la silla para que Isabella se sentara. Ella se negó a mirarlo, pero no pudo ignorar el roce de los dedos de él sobre su espalda. Trató de no prestar atención a las pequeñas oleadas de placer que le recorrieron la espalda y se ocupó en aceptar el pescado, la carne y los panecillos de las bandejas de las sirvientas.

**— ¿Le ha resultado agradable el paseo que ha dado por el jardín, milady?** —le preguntó el ama, alegremente.

**—Sí** —respondió Isabella.

No hacía más que remover la comida por el plato, sin dejar de preguntarse si podría tomar un solo bocado. No debería haber acudido a la sala. Debería haberse refugiado en sus aposentos, pero había sentido una terrible necesidad de ver a Edward, aunque sabía que él seguiría enfadado con ella.

**—Menos mal que decidió regresar antes de que oscureciera. **

**—Sí, ama, menos mal. **

Tomó un panecillo, lo partió y se comió un trozo. A continuación, bebió un sorbo de cerveza para poder tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Arriesgó una mirada furtiva al rostro de Edward y, tal y como se había temido, vio que tenía una oscura expresión. Todo por culpa de ella.

**— ¿Más salmón, milord? **

**—No. Creo que ya he tomado suficiente. **

**—La cocinera se llevará un gran disgusto si no prueba el cordero, milord. **

Edward apretó los dientes y se sirvió una generosa porción, aunque sabía que la comida se le atragantaría si trataba de tomar un bocado. Miró a Isabella en el mismo instante en que ella lo miró a él. Los dos bajaron inmediatamente los ojos.

**— ¿Cómo... estaba la noche?** —preguntó él, tras aclararse la garganta.

**—Fresca** —susurró ella. Su voz había sonado como la de Seth, parecía el croar de una rana. Aquel ridículo pensamiento la obligó a morderse el interior de la boca para no sonreír.

**—Menos mal que llevabas una capa. **

**—Sí... **

Otra vez el mismo sonido. Se llevó rápidamente la copa a los labios para camuflar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios. Edward la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

**— ¿La capa te hace gracia? **

**—No... Sí** —respondió ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las criadas y el ama la miraban expectantes. Sintió que iba a explotar de un momento a otro—. **Es sólo**... —añadió. Los primeros sonidos de una carcajada hicieron que se tapara la boca con la mano—. **Es que el jardín estaba muy concurrido esta noche. **

**— ¿Concurrido?** —preguntó él, atónito.

**—Había muchas voces. No tuve ni un solo momento para mí misma. **

Se le ocurrió que, aunque el ama y las criadas no se habían movido, sus expresiones se habían transformado. _¿Qué le importaba a ella?_ La mitad del pueblo sabía ya que podía hablar con los espíritus. _¿Qué había de malo en que lo supiera la otra mitad?_ Era mejor que todos supieran que era una forastera que jamás sería como ellos. Que se santiguaran cuando pasaran a su lado y murmuraran a sus espaldas. Estaba cansada de fingir que era uno de ellos. Ella era una bruja, no muy buena, pero una bruja al fin y al cabo.

**—Todo el mundo me pedía favores, me daba mensajes o me pedía que me disculpara en su nombre con sus seres queridos. **

**—Hablando de disculpas **—susurró Edward, tras cubrirle una mano con una de las suyas.

La descarga que se produjo entre ellos fue tan fuerte que los dos se retiraron, como si se hubieran quemado. A excepción del crepitar del fuego, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en la sala. Edward se dio cuenta de que el ama y las criadas los observaban y escuchaban con suma atención. En vez de hacerlo con la mano de Isabella, cerró los dedos en tomo al tallo de su copa y se la llevó a los labios.

** —Lo siento mucho, milady. **

Ella levantó la cabeza inmediatamente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿De verdad se estaba disculpando? Miró también al ama y a las criadas antes de responder.

**—Gracias. **

**—Soy yo quien debe dar las gracias** —afirmó él, tras dejar la copa sobre la mesa. A continuación, tomó el tenedor y se tomó un poco de estofado antes de dirigirse de nuevo al ama—, **Ama, retírense usted y las criadas. La señora y yo deseamos estar solos. **

**—Sí, milord.**

El ama indicó a las muchachas que dejaran las bandejas sobre el aparador. Inmediatamente, todas se marcharon. Ni Edward ni Isabella dijeron una palabra hasta que la puerta se cerró. Cuando estuvieron a solas, él tomó su copa y se acercó a la chimenea. Allí, estuvo contemplando el fuego durante unos instantes. Al fin se dio la vuelta.

**—Me ha emocionado profundamente que recuperaras la daga que yo había perdido, milady. **

**—Me alegra haber podido ayudarte, milord** —replicó ella, sin mirarlo al rostro.

**—No hagas eso** —le espetó él. Vació la copa y la arrojó con fuerza contra la chimenea, donde se hizo pedazos.

Atónita, Isabella se levantó de la mesa y lo observó alarmada.

**— ¿Qué he hecho ahora para despertar tu ira, milord? **

**—Comportarte como una dama fina y educada. **

**— ¿Y eso te ofende, milord? **

Edward lanzó una maldición y cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó al lado de Isabella, le agarró con fuerza el brazo.

**—Yo no soy tu señor y te aseguro que prefiero a mi duendecillo que una dama fina y educada. **

Isabella abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabra. Edward, por su parte, bajó el tono de su voz, aunque seguía profundamente marcada por la pasión.

**—Te veo riéndote por algo y quiero que lo compartas conmigo. Te veo recorriendo la abadía como un torbellino y quiero estar a tu lado, corriendo contigo por todas partes. **

Durante algún tiempo, los dos se limitaron a mirarse fijamente. De repente, él la tomó entre sus brazos y le apretó los labios contra la sien.

**—Isabella, mi maravilloso duendecillo. No puedo soportar haberte hecho llorar. **

**—No he llorado** —susurró ella, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y humedecían la túnica de Edward. Deseaba que él siguiera abrazándola así durante toda la eternidad. Se sentía abrumada por el hecho de que le hubiera abierto su corazón, su alma, de aquella manera, con tanta vehemencia—. **Yo nunca lloro. **

**—Claro que no** —musitó él. Empezó a besarle la sien, la curva de la mejilla, la comisura de la boca, sobre la que saboreó la sal de las lágrimas—. **Eres demasiado maravillosa como para tener la necesidad de llorar, pero yo te he hecho daño. Yo he sido la causa de tus lágrimas y por eso jamás me perdonaré. **

**—No, Edward... Yo ya te he perdonado y lo he olvidado todo. No debes castigarte. Sé que soy una carga... **

**—No digas eso** —replicó él, con fiereza, antes de interrumpir las palabras de la joven con un rápido beso—. **Eres la mujer más notable que he conocido nunca. En este momento, ahora mismo, debo volver a besarte. Si no lo hago, me volveré loco. **

La tomó entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con un beso que expresaba toda la necesidad, el deseo que había negado durante tanto tiempo. Ella respondió con una pasión propia que los sorprendió a ambos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él, gozando con la necesidad, con el calor y con el deseo que fluía entre ellos.

**—Oh, Edward, deseo... **—Trató de encontrar las palabras. ¿Tenía derecho? No lo sabía. No conocía las costumbres de los mortales, pero tenía que intentarlo. —**Deseo que me ames** —susurró mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente los labios—, **como un mortal ama a una mujer. **

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Edward se quedó completamente inmóvil. Como necesitaba aclararse el pensamiento, la apartó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

**—No sabes lo que estás diciendo. **

**—Sí lo sé. Te deseo, Edward. Creo... al menos espero que tú también me desees a mí. **

**—Claro que te deseo. Lo que tú me ofreces es precisamente lo que llevo deseando mucho tiempo, lo que llevo soñando desde que nos conocimos, pero piensa en lo que estás haciendo, duendecillo. **

**—Me encanta que me llames duendecillo** — dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. **Es mucho más cariñoso que lo de milady. **

Edward lanzó un gruñido. Se preguntaba cómo podía encontrar la fuerza para resistirse.

**—Cuando lo hagamos, no habrá vuelta atrás. Mañana no serás tan inocente como lo eres esta noche. Piénsalo, Isabella. **

**—No quiero pensar. Te deseo, Edward** — musitó. Le besó en la garganta, provocando en él un gemido de placer—. **Quiero gozar... de las sensaciones que experimento cuando tú y yo estamos juntos. **

Edward la sujetó por los brazos y la alejó un poco más.

**— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, duendecillo? **

**—Amarme, Edward. Sólo tienes que amarme. **

**—Que Dios me ayude** —susurró él—. **¿Cómo voy a poder no amarte? **

La besó apasionadamente, casi devorándola. Cuando se apartó de ella, los labios de Isabella se fruncieron en un mohín.

**—Otra vez...** —musitó.

**—Si vuelvo a besarte, no podré parar... **

**—Estupendo** —dijo ella, con una radiante sonrisa—. **No quiero que pares.**

**—Ni yo tampoco, pero, tarde o temprano, los criados van a regresar. No quiero que nos interrumpan. Tenemos que ir a un lugar más íntimo** —murmuró, acariciándole la boca suavemente con la suya—. **Supongo que podríamos ir a tus aposentos o a los míos, pero ni siquiera ahí dejarían de molestamos. **

**—Yo conozco un lugar en el que los criados nunca nos molestarían** —observó ella, con una astuta sonrisa.

**— ¿Dónde? **

**—En la biblioteca de la vieja abadía. **

Isabella vio que Edward se paraba a considerar aquella sugerencia. Entonces, le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y la besó de nuevo, larga y apasionadamente. Le resultaba tan fácil caer bajo el embrujo de aquella mujer...

**—Eres un duendecillo muy listo. Si no te saco de aquí ahora mismo, no lo conseguiré nunca** —afirmó. Entonces, le agarró la mano—. **Sígueme.**

Cuando salieron al pasillo, se encontraron con el ama. La mujer tenía la mano levantada y estaba a punto de llamar.

**— ¿Tan pronto han terminado de cenar, milord? **

**—Sí, ama. **

**—La cocinera ha preparado una bandeja de postres, milord. **

**—Dele las gracias a la cocinera y preséntele mis disculpas, ama. La señora y yo ya estamos completamente saciados. **

**— ¿Le envío una jarra de cerveza a sus aposentos, milord? **

**—No será necesario. Buenas noches, ama. **

**—Buenas noches, milord. **

El ama inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza. Trató de no fijarse en la desarrapada apariencia que los dos tenían ni en el hecho de que las respiraciones de ambos parecían ser bastante agitadas. Sin embargo, les dedicó una picara sonrisa cuando los dos ya se retiraban.

**—Que duerman bien, milord y milady. **

Edward y Isabella atravesaron rápidamente el vestíbulo, saludando a los criados con los que se encontraron con una simple inclinación de cabeza. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. No se tocaban, pero ambos eran muy conscientes de la presencia del otro, del calor que parecía irradiar y vibrar entre ellos, de las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban y del modo decidido en el que avanzaban, desesperados por alcanzar sus objetivos. Por fin, dieron un giro y entraron en la sección más antigua de la fortaleza, la que correspondía a la abadía. Después de avanzar unos instantes por otro pasillo, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras Edward abría la puerta, Isabella sintió que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban al pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. ¿Se reiría Edward de su inexperiencia? _¿Se mostraría ella tan torpe en el acto amoroso como lo era en otras facetas de su vida? _Entraron juntos. Edward cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta y sonrió, todos los temores de Isabella se evaporaron como la bruma que había encima del Lago Encantado. Aquello era lo que deseaba tan desesperadamente. Necesitaba que él la tomara en sus brazos, que la amara como un hombre ama a una mujer...

**— ¿Tienes miedo, duendecillo?** —le preguntó. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le rozó suavemente la sien con los labios.

**—Lo tenía, pero ya no. **

**— ¿Porqué? **

**—Porque lo que siento es tan fuerte, tan bueno... Es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar el uno junto al otro. ¿Me comprendes? **

**—Sí** —afirmó él.— **Yo también tenía miedo, pero ya no.**

Le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, provocándole las más sorprendentes sensaciones.

**— ¿Que tenías miedo? ¿De verdad?** —preguntó ella. Por alguna razón, aquella admisión la tranquilizaba.

**—De verdad. Eres muy especial para mí, duendecillo...** —susurró mientras le besaba suavemente el rostro—. **Tan dulce, tan inocente... Cada vez que nos hemos besado, se me han ocurrido cien maneras de amarte, pero yo siempre tenía miedo de mancillar a un ser tan puro como tú. **

**— ¿Y ahora? **

Edward le quitó la capa y le acarició suavemente los brazos.

**—Ahora que estamos aquí juntos, esté bien o mal, me saciaré de ti. **

**—Me haces parecer uno de los postres de la cocinera** —comentó ella, entre risas.

**—Tú eres mucho mejor **—replicó él—. **Cada vez que te veo, deseo devorarte.**

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, deteniéndose especialmente en los labios, como si fueran el más dulce de los postres. Le enredó las manos en el caballo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarla más completamente. Sin embargo, no le bastó. Quería metérsele bajo la piel, poseerla allí mismo, como un bárbaro. En vez de eso, siguió besándola dulcemente para permitirle que se relajara y que se abriera a él.

Perdida entre los besos, Isabella extendió las manos y se agarró a la cintura de Edward. Se le había ocurrido de repente que las piernas iban a fallarle y que se iba a desmoronar en el suelo. Aquél era el efecto que los besos de Edward producían en ella. La convertían en una mujer débil y ponían su mundo patas arriba. Seguramente, tenían el mismo efecto que la magia, una clase especial de magia que sólo él parecía poseer. En realidad, no le importaba lo que fuera mientras no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Producía efectos hipnóticos sobre ella. Edward depositó cálidos y húmedos besos sobre la suave columna de su garganta. Ella trató de apartarse de él mientras se echaba a reír.

**—Edward, me haces cosquillas. **

**— ¿Y así? **

La estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro. Las risas de Isabella se convirtieron en un gemido de placer cuando él siguió bajando por la clavícula hasta llegar al pecho. A pesar de la barrera de la ropa, los pezones se endurecieron inmediatamente al notar sus caricias. No había esperado una respuesta tan inmediata ni el calor líquido que se le fundió en el interior y la hizo temblar con necesidades desconocidas hasta entonces.

**—Un momento, Edward. No puedo pensar... **

**—No hay necesidad de pensar** —susurró él, sin dejar de acariciarle los brazos—. **Sólo de sentir... **

**—Pero me siento tan... **

Trató de explicar con palabras lo que estaba experimentando, pero sólo pudo suspirar. _¿Cómo podía definir el modo en el que su cuerpo vibraba? _

Edward la miró muy seriamente.

**— ¿Te gustaría que me detuviera? **

**—No** —afirmó ella. Al ver que él se separaba, lo agarró con fuerza por la pechera de la túnica.

**—Doy gracias al cielo por ello** —musitó él—. **No sé lo que haría si me pidieras que me detuviera ahora. **

Lanzó una risotada y la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que cubría la boca de Isabella con la suya. Profundizó el beso hasta que los torsos de ambos respiraron trabajosamente y los corazones amenazaron con salírseles del pecho. Cuando se detuvieron por fin para tomar aire, Edward extendió las manos hacia los botones del vestido que Isabella llevaba puesto. Los dedos se le trabaron, por lo que lanzó una maldición.

**— ¿Por qué los vestidos de las mujeres tienen que tener tantos botones? **

**—Nunca lo había pensado antes. Tal vez tienen como objetivo preservar nuestra virtud. ¿Te ayudo, milord? **

**—No. Permíteme que lo haga yo** —replicó él. Antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, Edward rasgó el corpiño en dos. El vestido cayó inmediatamente a los pies de la joven.

**—Edward** —susurró ella, atónita‐—. **¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Leah?**

**—Le dirás que los botones eran demasiado pequeños para los dedos de tu amante. **

**— ¿Mi amante? ¿Es eso lo que eres tú?** — preguntó, al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de aquella palabra—. **¿De verdad?**

**—De verdad** —afirmó él. Agarró las cintas que le sujetaban la camisa. Con un suave tirón, los dos trozos de tela se separaron.

Se la retiró suavemente de los hombros sin dejar de mirarla de un modo que expresaba más de lo que lo hubieran hecho las palabras. Isabella estaba tan hermosa, allí de pie, iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban por las altas ventanas. Verla desnuda dejó a Edward sin palabras.

**—Mi hermoso duendecillo...** —susurró, con reverencia.

Entonces, las manos duras y fuertes del guerrero empezaron a tocarla. Acariciaron la suave curva de los pechos, la estrecha cintura, la suave curva de las caderas. La boca seguía marcando el rastro de fuego que habían empezado a trazar las yemas de los dedos. La besaba con labios y lengua, acariciándola, adorándola hasta volverla completamente loca. Edward se estaba perdiendo en ella. En su aroma, tan fresco como las flores silvestres. En sus suspiros, que le excitaban los sentidos como el canto de un pájaro exótico. En su piel, blanca como la leche y más suave que los pétalos de una rosa... Cada vez que ella se echaba a temblar con las caricias que él le proporcionaba, Edward se excitaba un poco más hasta el punto de que llegó a pensar que se volvería loco por la necesidad que sentía de ella.

Cuando Isabella le agarró la túnica, él la ayudó a que lo despojara de sus ropas. Muy pronto, se unieron a las de ella sobre el suelo. En aquel momento, la joven sintió la completa libertad para tocarlo como él la estaba tocando a ella. Le acarició suavemente el rostro, el hombro, el torso...

**—Eres tan hermoso, Edward. **

**—Tengo el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices de un guerrero. No creo que se pueda decir que es hermoso, duendecillo. **

—Lo es. Tú lo eres. Tanto músculo. No había visto antes el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre. Es tan... diferente. Tan... espléndido.

Le acarició suavemente las firmes llanuras del vientre y más abajo, hasta que él gimió de placer y le cubrió la boca con un apasionado beso. Las caricias de Isabella era la tortura más exquisita. Edward deseaba más que nada poseer lo que ella ofrecía allí mismo, en aquel instante, para así terminar con la necesidad que se le había ido acumulando en su interior. Sin embargo, deseaba mucho más. Se dijo que debía ir lentamente. Dado que por fin podía saciarse de ella, lo haría completamente y daría hasta que los dos estuvieran satisfechos. Aquella noche, se dejarían llevar por las fantasías y aquello era lo que él había soñado para ambos y lo tendrían, aunque tuviera que recurrir a un dominio de sí sobrenatural.

Agarró las manos de Isabella y la tumbó sobre la capa para después cubrirle los labios con un apasionado beso. Ella sintió que la necesidad se iba haciendo más fuerte. En realidad, notaba que la sangre le fluía por las venas como si se tratara de lava. Cuando los labios del Edward se apartaron de los suyos lanzó un grito de protesta, pero cuando vio que la boca comenzaba a explorarle lentamente el cuerpo, se limitó a suspirar y gozar con sus caricias. Iba cabalgando por las sensaciones más sorprendentes. Era como si estuviera descubriendo su propio cuerpo a través de las caricias de Edward. Nunca había imaginado que las manos de un hombre pudieran ser tan hábiles. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel. Lo saboreaba en los labios. Distinguía el aroma masculino... Se sentía hermosa. Deseable.

Edward notó que ella empezaba a relajarse entre sus brazos. La confianza había ido reemplazando al miedo. Más que el deseo o la pasión, saber que Isabella confiaba en él le llenó el corazón de amor por ella. Profundizó los besos. Sus caricias se hicieron más impacientes. Isabella gemía y se aferraba a él, como si temiera que pudiera echarse a arder y convertirse en cenizas por el calor que se estaba acumulando en su interior. Vio la mirada de sorpresa y placer cuando la condujo, inesperadamente para ella, a la primera cima del placer. Aquellos ojos tan grandes e inocentes parecieron volverse ciegos. Frunció los labios y se aferró con fuerza a la capa para dejarse llevar por las oleadas del gozo.

Así era como Edward la quería. Viva, vibrante y ardiendo de pasión hacia él. Así era como la había soñado mientras paseaba una y otra vez por sus aposentos hasta altas horas de la noche, pensando en la hermosa criatura que dormía tan cerca de él... Sintió que su propia necesidad iba en aumento y que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. Una vez más, la dejó a un lado. Deseaba darle más. Mucho más... Sus besos ya no eran dulces, sino apasionados. La llevaban a lugares desconocidos, que sugerían carne húmeda y cálida, respiraciones entrecortadas que no conseguían satisfacer del todo las necesidades de unos pulmones que se esforzaban por respirar...

Sin poder evitarlo, Isabella recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Había notado en él una oscuridad que era tan excitante como aterradora. En aquellos momentos, ella iba a reunirse junto a él en aquella oscuridad. Sin embargo, en vez de temor, sintió excitación. No sólo le daba la bienvenida, sino que gozaba con ello. Sentía que la carne se le fundía, que los huesos se le disolvían. A pesar de que no había fuego en la chimenea, ardía de calor. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad... La sala estaba en silencio. Lo único que podía escuchar era las agitadas respiraciones de ambos, dos corazones que latían al unísono. Lo único que veía era a Edward, sus ojos completamente concentrados en ella, sus labios hábiles, que se curvaban en una misteriosa sonrisa, las fuertes manos del guerrero, que tanto placer eran capaces de darle.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, lo tocó como él la había estado tocando a ella y se vio recompensada por un profundo gemido que parecía más animal que humano. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, larga y profundamente, hasta que sintió que ella temblaba de necesidad.

**—Edward...** —suspiró ella. Sabía que ya no podía esperar más. Mientras se tumbaba encima, sintió que ella se tensaba.

**—Trataré de no hacerte daño, duendecillo** —susurró.

Entonces, Isabella sonrió.

**—Lo sé, Edward... **

El hecho de que ella se hundiera en él resultó tan erótico como sus caricias. En aquel instante, Edward supo que ya no habría forma de parar ni de aminorar la oleada de placer que los estaba engullendo a ambos. La bestia que llévate dentro de él luchaba por liberarse. A medida que ella lo acogía más profundamente y comenzaba a moverse con él, se vio arrastrado por una corriente de increíble placer.

**—Mi adorado guerrero de las Tierras Altas** —musitó ella mientras lo envolvía e igualaba su fuerza a la de él.

Haría que Edward fuera suyo. Sólo suyo... Con los corazones, los pulmones a punto de estallar, se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones. Poco a poco empezaron a flotar hasta que llegaron a la cima más alta de placer. En medio de un estallido de sensaciones increíbles, se dejaron caer desde lo alto de un escarpado acantilado y se sintieron como si estuvieran flotando por el cielo.

**— ¿Qué ocurre? **

Estaban tumbados, unidos aún, mientras dejaban que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran y que los latidos del corazón volvieran a la normalidad. Con los labios contra la mejilla de Isabella, Edward saboreó la sal y levantó la cabeza para observarla.

**—Estás llorando, duendecillo **—dijo, apartándose de ella—. **No quería hacerte daño... **

**—No, Edward ** —afirmó ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla—. **No me has hecho daño. No sé por qué estoy llorando... Yo nunca lloro. **

**—Claro que no** —repuso él. No quería recordarle las lágrimas que había derramado hacía menos de una hora. Se puso de costado y la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, tapando a ambos con la capa—. **Eres una mujer demasiado alegre para llorar. **

**— ¿De verdad?** —preguntó Isabella, acurrucándose contra él.

**—Sí. ¿Sabes que cada vez que te miro veo rayos del sol? Probablemente se debe a tu cabello rubio, que te rodea como un halo. **

**—He oído hablar de los halos, pero te aseguro que yo no soy ninguna santa. **

**—Sí. De eso puedo dar yo fe, pero hay un aura de brillantes colores que siempre parece rodearte. **

Isabella levantó una mano y empezó a trazarle el contorno de los labios con un dedo. Tenía unos labios tan hermosos, que eran capaces de dar tanto placer...

**— ¿Qué más ves cuando me miras? **

Edward se giró un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos y preguntándose cómo una caricia tan sencilla podía ser tan excitante a la vez.

**— ¿Acaso quieres dejar al descubierto todos mis secretos, duendecillo? **

**—Sí. Si yo fuera una de mis hermanas, los vería por mí misma, pero, dado que no tengo ese don, me gustaría que me dijeras lo que ves, Edward. **

Él le acarició suavemente la frente y el contorno de la boca.

**—En tus ojos, veo verdad. De tus labios sólo escucho honestidad. Mientras otras personas a mi alrededor enmascaran sus sentimientos, tú me dices exactamente lo que necesito escuchar, aunque no sea exactamente lo que yo deseo oír. **

**—Pensaba que eso te molestaba. **

**—Así es. A nadie le gusta escuchar cosas desagradables, pero te admiro por tu sinceridad, especialmente cuando he hecho que te sea tan difícil decir la verdad. **

**—Puedes resultar algo... autoritario. **

**— ¿Autoritario? Al contrario. Soy un modelo de imparcialidad. Un hombre de infinita paciencia** —bromeó.

**—Sí, claro** —replicó ella, riendo—. **Un parangón de virtudes. **

**—Sé que no siempre he sido amable contigo** —dijo Edward, con voz muy seria—, **y lo siento. Sólo hace unas horas te hice llorar y... **

Isabella se incorporó y le acarició suavemente el rostro.

**—Calla... No sabías por qué había tratado de realizar otro hechizo. **

**—Pero me imaginé lo peor. **

**—No te imaginaste nada que yo no me mereciera. Soy consciente de que mis hechizos casi nunca tienen frutos. En cuanto a ti, Edward, he visto lo mucho que te estás esforzando para aliviar el dolor de los lugareños. Ellos mismos me han contado tus muchas virtudes. Tal vez finjas ser un guerrero sin corazón, pero tu gente sabe que no es así. Jamás te habrían nombrado jefe del clan si no te hubieran considerado digno de tal honor. **

**—Oh, duendecillo** —susurró, antes de besarla—. **Casi podrías hacerme creer que puedo hacer el bien para esta gente. **

**—Te necesitan, Edward. Sin tu liderazgo, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos? **

Antes de que Isabella siguiera hablando, él le dedicó una peligrosa mirada y comenzó a depositarle cálidos y apasionados besos en la garganta.

**— ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando cuando hay tantas... cosas placenteras que podríamos hacer? **

Isabella sintió que una espiral de deseo se apoderaba de ella. Se agarró a su cintura y lanzó un ligero gemido de placer.

**— ¿Quieres decir que no hemos terminado? ¿Que hay más cosas que las mujeres y los hombres mortales pueden hacer? **

**— ¡Ay mi maravilloso duendecillo!** —exclamó él, encantado—. **Hay muchas cosas más...**

Con un gemido de placer, cubrió la boca de Isabella con la suya y empezó a demostrárselo. Mientras la luz de la luna se derramaba sobre ellos como plata líquida, se perdieron juntos en el gozo de su recién descubierto amor.

* * *

**Aquí**** el nuevo capitulo.. Les gusto? Ya queda poco para que termine.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**Gracias por las Alertas/Review/Follow/Favoritos**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 8

******NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella permaneció completamente inmóvil, preguntándose qué la habría despertado de un sueño tan profundo. Tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba. Al ver que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la vieja abadía, se acordó de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Del amor que había compartido con Edward.

Era tan agradable estar allí con él... Era como si todo en la vida la hubiera conducido hacia aquel lugar, hacia aquel hombre. No se trataba sólo del gozo, de la pasión, del placer que habían compartido, sino también de aquella sala. Estaba segura de que se trataba de un lugar encantado. Los espíritus de los que habían buscado refugió allí hacía tantos años aún permanecían en aquel lugar. Sentía su presencia y notaba su aprobación, lo que la tranquilizaba profundamente. En algún momento de la noche, Edward había encendido el fuego y la había transportado a un diván cubierto de pieles. Allí, cálida y cómodamente, había susurrado palabras de amor mientras se dejaban llevar por sus fantasías. Edward era un amante fantástico, en ocasiones dulce y tierno con ella, como si se conocieran desde hacía una eternidad, y en otras tan apasionado como una repentina tormenta de verano, que los transportaba a ambos a un frenesí de necesidad. Oyó el sonido de su agitada respiración y, de repente, notó cómo él murmuraba una maldición, como si estuviera preso entre las garras de una terrible pesadilla.

**—Edward** —dijo Isabella alarmada. Le tocó suavemente en el hombro y sintió que él se estremecía. Lo zarandeó suavemente—. **Amor mío, despierta.**

Él se incorporó súbitamente. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, como si esperara encontrar la espada. Al sentir la carne desnuda, abrió los ojos de par en par. Observó el vacío sin verlo en realidad, hasta que consiguió por fin abandonar el oscuro lugar de su mente al que la pesadilla lo había llevado.

**—Perdóname, duendecillo. Te he despertado. **

**—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Edward. **

**—Sí** —dijo él.

Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor.

**— ¿Crees que te ayudaría si me contaras lo que has soñado? **

En vez de responder, Edward se dirigió a la chimenea y echó un tronco al fuego. A los pocos minutos, las llamas lamían suavemente la corteza del leño. Isabella estudió el aspecto que él tenía a la luz del fuego. Alto y orgulloso, su perfil era tan frío y duro como si lo hubieran tallado en el mármol. Los puños apretados a los costados indicaban que aún seguía peleándose con sus demonios.

Cuando por fin habló, su voz era ronca y dura.

**—Antes de marcharme a Edimburgo, tuve una terrible discusión con mi padre. Dije cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a recordar. **

**— ¿Qué cosas, Edward? **

Él regresó al diván, pero, en vez de sentarse al lado de Isabella, se arrodilló a sus pies y te agarró con fuerza las manos.

**—No puedo mencionarlas, porque son demasiado dolorosas, pero, cuando me marché, pensé que no quería volver a verlo jamás. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo mi deseo fue la causa de todo lo que ocurrió aquí. **

**—No debes pensar eso, Edward. Tú no eres responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu padre. **

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo deseé, ¿no es así? Y ahora mi deseo se ha hecho realidad. **

**—Con ese sentimiento de culpa sólo conseguirás que tu carga sea más pesada** —afirmó—. **Si estás buscando a alguien a quien culpar, mira a tu enemigo. **

Al ver que Edward se disponía a protestar, ella le colocó un dedo en los labios y lo miró a los ojos.

**—Tu padre no te guarda resentimiento alguno **—añadió ella—. **En nuestras conversaciones, sólo me ha expresado amor hacia ti. **

**—Ojalá pudiera hablar conmigo... Sin embargo, supongo que me debo contentar con el hecho de que puede hacerlo contigo. **

**—Entonces, ¿no te importa que siga conversando con tu padre? **

**—Al contrario. De hecho, si te soy completamente sincero... debo admitir que siento celos de la habilidad que tú tienes. **

**—Tú también puedes hablar con él, Edward. **

**— ¿Y crees que él me escuchará? **

**—Sí, estoy segura de ello. Sin embargo, no te puede responder más que a través de mí **—dijo ella. Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente—. **No hay necesidad de que te lamentes por las cosas que quedaron sin decir entre ustedes. Confiésale todo lo que tienes en estos momentos en tu corazón, amor mío. Tu padre te escuchará y sentirás que tu corazón se hace más ligero. **

**— ¿Cómo eres tan sabia, duendecillo mío? **

**—No soy sabia, pero sé que tu padre no quería que su hijo sufriera tanto. **

**— ¿Te lo ha dicho él? **

**—No con tantas palabras, pero me ha hablado del amor que te tiene y de su deseo de protegerte de las garras de su enemigo. **

**—En ese caso, supongo que debo contentarme con eso** —dijo él.

Inesperadamente, él le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la palma. A continuación, la obligó a cerrar los dedos, como si quisiera que ella guardara el beso. Aquel gesto le pareció tan dulce e inesperado, sobre todo proviniendo de un duro guerrero, que sintió una extraña sensación en el corazón. Entonces, levantó la piel que la cubría.

**—Debes de estar congelado **—dijo—. **Ven aquí, amor mío. Yo te calentaré. **

**—¿Acaso no sabes que sólo tienes que tocarme para calentarme?** —replicó él, con una sonrisa. Se tumbó a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos—. **Ahora, sólo con estar tumbado a tu lado, estoy ardiendo. **

Edward le acarició suavemente la espalda. Entonces, lentamente, hizo lo mismo con el costado hasta que se encontró con el suave abultamiento de los senos. Mientras los pulgares los acariciaban, la besó tan apasionadamente que estuvo a punto de abrasarlos a ambos.

**— ¿Ves lo que me haces?** —susurró. Ella se echó a reír, pero el sonido se transformó muy pronto en un gemido de placer.

**—Y yo que hasta ahora había pensado que eras tú el que creaba este calor. **

**—Somos los dos juntos, amor mío. **

Mientras se dejaba llevar por su pasión, se maravilló del modo en que Isabella le hacía sentir. Fuerte, orgulloso y más feliz de lo que podía recordar. Tal vez ella había conseguido sanarle el corazón. Al principio, había sentido simplemente una fiera necesidad de protegerla de sí misma. Después de todo, alguien tenía que cuidarla cuando sus hechizos fracasaban constantemente y la ponían en peligro. Sin embargo, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que el mayor peligro lo sufría su propio corazón. Ya no podía negar el hecho de que estaba desesperadamente enamorado, y no sólo de una mujer cualquiera, sino de una bruja que tenía por costumbre exponerse a situaciones peligrosas y mortales.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para salvarla de sí misma, porque no podría soportar que le ocurriera nada malo. Entonces, cuando sus besos se hicieron más apasionados, los pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Edward se perdió una vez más en el placer de aquel maravilloso amor.

**—Amor mío... **

Isabella se despertó para encontrar a Edward apoyado sobre un codo, observándola con tal intensidad que sintió que se sonrojaba.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo? **

**—Viendo cómo duermes** —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. **¿Sabías que arrugas la nariz cada vez que el viento sopla chimenea abajo? **

**—No, no lo sabía** —respondió ella mientras se incorporaba sobre el diván. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

**—Pues así es. Observarlo es simplemente una delicia. **

**— ¿Qué más hago? **—quiso saber ella. No dejaba de acariciarle el vello que le cubría el torso.

**—Frunces los labios, como si alguien te estuviera besando en sueños. **

**—Tal vez estaba soñando con alguien** — replicó ella, con picardía.

**—Dame su nombre, Isabella. Responderá ante mi espada. **

**— ¿Estás celoso?** —preguntó, muy sorprendida.

**—Sí. No quiero que ningún otro hombre saboree la dulzura de la que yo he disfrutado esta noche. **

**— ¿Ni siquiera un amante imaginario que me visita en sueños? **

**—Duendecillo** —susurró él, tras besarla una vez más—. **Sé que estás burlándote de mí, pero te aseguro que sentiría celos hasta de un hombre que tan sólo te visitara en sueños. Quiero que sueñes sólo conmigo. **

Al ver que él empezaba a acariciarla, Isabella trató de resistirse.

**—Edward... Ya sabes dónde nos lleva esto... **

**—Sí, mi amor. Al mismo lugar que hemos visitado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche. **

**—Pero ya ha salido el sol. Si no nos damos prisa en regresar a nuestros aposentos, nos veremos obligados a enfrentamos con el ama y los criados. **

Edward se echó a reír.

**—Ya me preocuparé de eso más tarde. Por ahora, tú eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar, mi amor. Apiádate de mí. Llevo observándote, y deseándote, desde antes del alba. **

Fuera cual fuera la protesta que ella iba a decir, quedó olvidada cuando él la embarcó en un apasionado y cálido viaje al paraíso.

**—Edward** —susurró Isabella mientras lo zarandeaba algo bruscamente por el hombro hasta que consiguió que él abriera los ojos—. **Tal y como yo me temía. Mira** —añadió. Señaló los rayos del sol, que penetraban por las altas ventanas para caer sobre ellos—. **El sol ya está muy alto en el cielo. Toda la casa debe de estar preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.**

**—Que se lo pregunten** —replicó él. Parecía no preocuparle en absoluto, porque se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso.

**—Pero el ama... **

**—Ella simplemente es la encargada de dirigir mi casa. Yo sigo siendo el señor de Cullen De Masen. **

**—Pero sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo, como todos los criados... **

**—Que lo sepan, amor mío. No me importa que los criados, los lugareños o todos los habitantes de las Tierras Altas conozcan nuestro amor** —afirmó. Hundió una mano en el cabello de Isabella y volvió a besarla. Cuando se apartó de ella, la miró a los ojos—. **¿Te molesta esto, duendecillo? **

**—Yo no sé mucho de tu mundo **—confesó—. **¿Cómo reaccionarán los criados? **

**—Murmurarán, por supuesto, pero nadie se atreverá a hablar en voz alta de nosotros. **

**—Oh... **—susurró ella. Cruzó la sala y fue a recoger su vestido. Inmediatamente, se puso a estudiar el corpiño—. **¿Qué dirá Leah cuando vea esto? **

**—No dirá nada, amor mío. Se encargará de que lo arreglen antes de devolvértelo. **

Mientras Isabella se vestía, Edward la observaba atentamente. Al ver la sonrisa que se le reflejaba en los labios, la joven se detuvo.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? **

**—Lo mismo que hacía cuando dormías. Observándote y disfrutando mucho de lo que veo. **

**— ¿Es que no te vas a vestir tú, Edward? **

**—Había pensado hacerlo, pero ahora...** — dijo. Con un ágil movimiento, apartó la piel y se acercó rápidamente al lado de la joven**—... ahora creo que debo saborear el paraíso una vez más antes de hacerlo. **

Mientras la desnudaba, se le dibujó en los ojos una mirada apasionada y fiera. La llevó al diván y, sin mediar palabra, se unieron con toda la fuerza de una tormenta.

**—Buenos días, milord. Milady... **

El ama, que iba hacia el salón de gala, se detuvo en seco al verlos, aunque se esforzó por no mirarlos muy fijamente. La túnica de su señor estaba arrugada, la manta mal colocada sobre un hombro y el nacimiento de la barba había empezado a cubrirle las mejillas y la barbilla. Además, tenía el cabello revuelto. Al menos, la señora estaba adecuadamente cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una capa. Sin embargo, al mirarle al rostro, el ama notó cómo el rubor le cubría las mejillas. La fortaleza entera había estado muy preocupada por el hecho de que el señor y la señora no habían pasado la noche en sus aposentos. _¿Dónde podrían haberse escondido para eludir a todo el mundo? _

**—Veo que habían salido a tomar el aire. **

**—No, ama. Estábamos aquí, en la biblioteca de la vieja abadía. **

**— ¿En la biblioteca...?** —repitió el ama, santiguándose inmediatamente**—. Es un lugar terrible incluso a la luz del día, pero después de que oscurece... Señora** —añadió, refiriéndose a Isabella—, **Leah ha estado buscándola. Se la enviaré inmediatamente a sus aposentos. **

**—Gracias, ama** —susurró Isabella. Empezó al subir las escaleras seguida de Edward. Sin embargo, la voz del ama les hizo detenerse.

**— ¿Le digo a la cocinera que prepare el desayuno, milord? **

**—Sí, desayunaremos en la sala. **

**—Muy bien, milord. **

Edward alcanzó a Isabella y le agarró la mano. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de los aposentos de ella, le susurró al oído:

**—Tal vez pueda entrar contigo, sólo por un momento... **

**—Ni hablar** —replicó ella, tratando de contener la risa—. **Sé adónde nos llevaría ese momento. **

**—Todavía no te he oído quejarte. **

**—Ni me quejaré, pero ya has oído al ama. Leah va a venir enseguida. **

**—Podríamos atrancar la puerta. **

**—Podríamos... ** —repitió ella. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y le besó en la boca. Cuando él empezó a profundizar el beso, se retiró y se zafó de sus brazos—. **No sé lo que vas a hacer tú, Edward, pero yo voy a lavarme y a vestirme con ropa limpia antes de volver a bajar para enfrentarme a los sirvientes. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo. **

**—Duendecillo... **

Ella dio un paso atrás y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se estaba alejando de la puerta cuando notó que ésta se abría. La voz de Edward rompió el silencio.

**—Un momento a solas y podría hacer que cambiaras de opinión... **

**—No lo dudo** —comentó ella.

Al oír que Leah saludaba a su señor, se echó a reír. Instantes después, la muchacha entró en los aposentos y Edward se marchó.

**—Por fin la encuentro, milady** —dijo Leah. Al ver la capa, sonrió—. **Veo que el señor y usted han salido a montar a caballo. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Milady, permítame que la ayude. **

Cuando Isabella se quitó la capa, Leah vio el desgarro que su señora tenía en el vestido.

**—Oh, milady... ¿Se ha caído sobre las zarzas? **

**—No, Leah** —dijo Isabella. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero le resultaba imposible mentir.

Se quitó el vestido y se volvió para lavarse en la palangana. Cuando la muchacha comenzó a charlar sobre el último paseo que había dado con Laurent, le estuvo muy agradecida.

**—Me dio la mano, milady. Después, me llevó al establo para ver el nuevo potro. **

**—Oh, Leah... ¡Un potro nuevo! ¿De qué color es? **

**— ¿Color?** —preguntó la criada. Aquella vez fue ella la que se sonrojó—. **Bueno... estaba muy oscuro en el establo, milady. No me di cuenta del color. **

**— ¿Estaba ya de pie? **

**—Yo... no lo sé. **

Isabella comprendió la causa de tanto rubor y sintió una profunda simpatía por la muchacha.

**—Es decir, has pasado la noche en los establos con Laurent** —dijo, en voz baja.

**—Sí, milady** —confesó Leah, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos.

**— ¿Fue maravilloso? **

La muchacha levantó la cabeza inmediatamente. Al mirar a los ojos de Isabella, vio que ella comprendía perfectamente y supo que los rumores que circulaban por el castillo sobre el señor y la señora eran completamente ciertos.

**—Ha sido una noche estupenda. **

**—Igual que la mía. **

Durante un instante, las dos mujeres compartieron un silencio que las dos comprendían perfectamente. Entonces, se apresuraron a completar el resto de la rutina de todos los días. Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, la criada se apresuró a abrir. Era Edward, que sólo tenía ojos para Isabella. Con el cabello brillante por un buen cepillado, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de raso rosa, tenía todo el aspecto de una gran dama. Cuando salieron de los aposentos, Edward le ofreció el brazo.

**— ¿Tienes hambre, amor mío? **

**—Supongo que sí. Y tú, Edward, ¿tienes hambre? **

**—Sí** —comentó él, tras mirarla atentamente—, **pero no es precisamente de comida. **

**—Eres imposible** —susurró ella, riendo a carcajadas.

**—Y tú eres tan hermosa que me robas el aliento, duendecillo. El día me va a parecer interminable hasta que pueda tumbarme contigo esta noche. **

Mientras se dirigían a la sala para desayunar, Edward sintió una ligereza en el corazón que no había experimentado antes. Era como si el sol de la mañana se hubiera abierto paso entre la bruma, una bruma que llevaba mucho tiempo nublándole la visión. Aquella mujer era su sol, su luna, sus estrellas... Quería gozar para siempre del delicioso calor que emanaba de ella.

**—Mis felicitaciones a la cocinera, ama** — dijo Edward, cuando se levantó de la mesa—. **El aire de la noche es cálido, milady. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo? **

**—Me encantaría **—respondió ella. Mientras salían de la sala, los criados no hacían más que sonreír. Todo el mundo parecía estar alegre por la felicidad de su señor. Los que vivían en Cullen

De Masen no hacían más que comentar el cambio que se había producido en él. Fuera cual fuera la tensión que había acumulado después de la discusión con su padre, parecía haberse desvanecido por completo. Los muchachos del pueblo que practicaban con él el arte de la guerra en la pradera descubrieron que su maestro tenía una renovada paciencia. Cada noche, Isabella parecía retirar otra capa de la armadura con la que se protegía Edward e iba dejando al descubierto no sólo a un tierno amante, sino también a un hombre preocupado por todos los aspectos de la dura vida de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

**— ¿Echas de menos el bullicio de Edimburgo?** —le preguntó Isabella, mientras disfrutaban de su paseo por los jardines.

**—No. Mi corazón siempre ha estado en las Tierras Altas** —respondió. Se dirigieron a un banco de piedra y tomaron asiento—. **Aquí estamos muy aislados de la vida de Edimburgo y de la pompa de la corte. Eso puede resultar muy ventajoso en algunas ocasiones, haciendo que a nuestros enemigos les resulte más difícil invadir nuestras fortalezas aunque, a veces, también puede ir en contra nuestra. **

**— ¿En qué sentido? **

**—La Reina necesita un ejército de soldados en los que pueda confiar. La mayoría se recluían entre los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, porque nuestra lealtad es incuestionable. Sin embargo, cuando nos invaden nuestros enemigos, a nuestros guerreros les resulta imposible llegar a tiempo para poder ser de utilidad. **

Isabella estudió su duro perfil. Como ya lo conocía bastante bien, comprendía que no era por enojo, sino por preocupación por su gente.

**— ¿Crees que Jacob Black atacará antes de que tus guerreros vengan en nuestra ayuda? **

Edward apartó la mirada. Su silencio era más elocuente que las palabras. Isabella le tocó suavemente el brazo antes de seguir hablando.

**— ¿Crees que los lugareños están listos para luchar como guerreros? **

**—Si la firme resolución puede repeler a nuestros invasores, los lugareños no deberían temer nada. Nunca he tenido soldados más decididos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo van los granjeros y los ganaderos a defenderse contra los espadachines más brutales de toda Escocia? **

**—Si temes por ellos, ¿no sería mejor que salieran huyendo? **

**— ¿Y adonde iríamos? Ésta es la tierra de nuestros antepasados. **

**—Pero al menos seguiríais con vida hasta que pudieras reunir un ejército suficiente para recuperar tu tierra. **

**—No habría nada que recuperar. ¿Crees que Jacob Black se contentaría con llevarse nuestras cosechas y nuestro ganado antes de marcharse? No. Cuando regrese a su fortaleza, no habrá dejado más que campos baldíos, lagos envenenados y destrucción, además de haber matado a todos los que se haya encontrado a su paso. Es un hombre brutal. Parece necesitar derramar sangre. Lleva muchos años acobardando a sus vecinos. A mí me robó algo muy valioso y quiero que responda por ello. **

**— ¿Aunque eso signifique tu muerte?** —preguntó ella, temblando al ver la profundidad de su ira.

**—Sí. No importa que yo muera mientras la sangre de Black haya teñido antes la hoja de mi espada. **

Edward se levantó y paseó inquieto de un lado a otro. Isabella no dejaba de observarlo. Por fin, él se detuvo a su lado y le agarró una mano.

**—Esta charla sobre el lóbrego destino de los míos no soluciona nada. Vamos, mi amor. Ven a tumbarte conmigo para que podamos hablar de cosas más felices. **

Cosas más felices. Mientras subían la escalera, Isabella deseó que siempre pudieran ser tan felices. Sin embargo, la amenaza del ataque nunca se alejaba por mucho tiempo de sus pensamientos. Sabía que a Edward le quitaba el sueño. Lo había oído dando vueltas por la noche y, a menudo, lo observaba en silencio mientras él se asomaba al balcón y contemplaba la noche. Cuando entraron en los aposentos de él, trató de impregnar alegría a su voz mientras se quitaba la capa.

**— ¿Te he contado la vez que Seth y yo estábamos recogiendo bayas y...? **

No pudo terminar su pregunta. Edward se le había acercado por detrás y la había estrechado contra su cuerpo. Mientras le besaba lentamente el cuello, le acariciaba suavemente los senos. Ella no pudo controlar el placer que le producían las manos y la boca de su amante.

**—Edward, mi historia... **

**—Tendrá que esperar, amor mío **—replicó él. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama—. **Te deseo... Desesperadamente. **

Y se poseyeron con frenesí. Isabella se despertó al escuchar el sonido de unas voces de hombre en el salón de los aposentos de Edward. Al principio, sintió el impulso de pedirles que se marcharan. Sin duda eran criados y parecían estar informando a su señor de algo. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a notar la urgencia que había en la voz de Edward y en las de los que hablaban con él. Sólo se produjo silencio cuando se cerró una puerta y resonaron pasos por los corredores. Momentos después, vio cómo la silueta de Edward se acercaba al balcón. Rápidamente, apartó las pieles y se acercó a él. Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo antes de mirar una vez más las sombras que aún cubrían las colinas.

**—Siento haberte despertado, duendecillo. **

**—Ya sabes que no puedo dormir cuando no estás a mi lado. **

**—Lo sé... Ahora debo vestirme, mi amor. Y tú también. **

**— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Edward? **

Él la soltó y se puso la túnica y las medias antes de ceñirse su espada.

**—Tengo muchachos escondidos en las colinas que tienen órdenes de observar y vigilar. **

**— ¿Por si ven a los hombres de Black? **

**—Sí. Me han informado que se dirigen hacia aquí muchos hombres provenientes del norte. **

**— ¿Los guerreros de Black? **

**—Sí. **

**— ¿Cuándo llegarán aquí?** —preguntó Isabella, con temor.

**—A última hora de esta misma mañana** — respondió él mientras se colocaba la manta sobre el hombro—. **No tienen necesidad de sorprendemos. Saben que, sin mis guerreros, no tendremos oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir. **

Lo había dicho tan directamente que sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío en la espalda de Isabella.

**— ¿Y, a pesar de todo, os vais a quedar aquí sabiendo que eso significa la muerte? **

**—Ya hemos hablado de esto, amor mío. Sabes que tengo que quedarme. Ahora, ve a vestirte. Ya le he indicado a Leah lo que vas a necesitar. **

**—Pero... **

**—Vete** —le ordenó tras darle un beso. A continuación, Edward salió del aposento.

Isabella se dirigió a toda prisa a sus aposentos y vio que Leah ya estaba allí, con una amplia variedad de prendas sobre la cama. La joven estudió el pesado vestido de lana y la capa de viaje.

**— ¿Qué es todo esto?** —preguntó. La doncella parecía tan estupefacta como su señora.

**—Me dijeron que la preparara para un viaje, milady. No sé nada más. Ahora, vamos a... **

En vez de cambiarse de ropa, Isabella salió de sus aposentos y bajó corriendo por las escaleras sin importarle que aún estuviera ataviada tan sólo con el camisón. Al llegar abajo vio a Edward hablando con el ama. Cuando él la vio a ella, giró la cabeza bruscamente y le indicó al ama que se marchara.

**—Leah me dijo que tenía que vestirme para un viaje. ¿Por qué, Edward? **

**—Uno de los muchachos que ha estado apostado en las colinas conoce todos los escondites posibles de esta tierra. Le confiaría mi vida y mi más preciada posesión. **

**—No lo comprendo. **

**—He mandado orden a los establos para que Amun te ensille un caballo. **

**—Yo no necesito ningún caballo **—replicó ella.

**—El muchacho te acompañará a tu reino. **

**—No pienso marcharme de aquí —**afirmó ella—. **No pienso abandonarte ahora. **

** —Calla** —susurró él. Entonces, le colocó un dedo sobre los labios—. No tienes elección, duendecillo. Yo soy el que manda en esta fortaleza y harás lo que yo te ordene.

**—No. **

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza, porque no deseaba que Edward viera sus debilidades. Al ver las lágrimas, él lanzó una maldición. No podía soportar verla llorar. Sin embargo, aquél no era momento de debilidades. Necesitaba ser fuerte, no sólo por sí mismo, sino también por su gente. Y por ella.

**—Quiero que comprendas una cosa **—dijo, con voz dura—. **Estás aquí a mi conveniencia y te aseguro que me has proporcionado gran placer, pero ahora debo concentrar todas mis energías en la batalla que me espera. No puedo permitirme distracción alguna. **

**—¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo no he sido más que una... que una agradable distracción para ti? **—preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Edward oyó que se aproximaban caballos y carretas. Los lugareños se estaban preparando para la batalla. Aunque deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y secarle las lágrimas con besos, no tenía tiempo. Pensó en las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a su padre antes de marcharse. Jamás podría borrar aquellas palabras. Además, el tiempo de la amabilidad había pasado y no volvería a disponer jamás de él. Por eso, en aquella ocasión, debía escoger con cuidado lo que decía.

**—Has sido para mí mucho más de lo que yo podría haber soñado, pero ahora debo unirme a los míos para enfrentarme al enemigo. Me reconfortará mucho saber que estás en tu Reino Mítico, segura y feliz para siempre, lejos de este infierno. Allí es donde debes estar y no aquí. **

Isabella se sentía muy dolida. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**—No puedes hablar en serio. **

**—Es hora de que aceptes que el idilio se ha terminado** —le espetó él, con voz dura—. **No tengo tiempo para brujas, por muy dulces y encantadoras que sean. Como tú misma me dijiste que te dijo mi padre, mi deber está con los míos. **

Tras realizar una breve reverencia, dio un paso atrás y se alejó de ella. Isabella permaneció completamente paralizada al ver que él se dirigía a la puerta para reunirse con sus hombres. Entonces, cegada por las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo la escalera.

**— ¿Adónde va, milady?** —le preguntó Leah, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el tosco vestido de lana.

**—El señor ha ordenado que regrese a mi hogar, al Reino Mítico** —respondió Isabella, tras sentarse frente al tocador para que la doncella pudiera cepillarle el cabello—, **pero no tengo intención de irme. **

**—Milady **—dijo Leah, con los ojos abiertos como platos**—, nadie puede desafiar al señor. **

**— ¿Y qué hará? ¿Hacer que me azoten? **

**—No, milady, pero puede atarla a su caballo y obligarla a marchar de todos modos. ¿Sería usted capaz de obligarle a hacer algo así en estos momentos, mientras se enfrenta a tales peligros? **

**— ¿No existe modo alguno de desafiarle?** — quiso saber Isabella.

**—No que yo sepa. Sólo su familia puede desafiar su palabra. **

**—La familia... ¿Conociste a la madre de lord Edward, Leah? **

**—No, milady. Murió antes de que yo naciera. **

Isabella se puso de pie cuando Leah terminó de peinarla. Se sentía inquieta. Cada instante que pasaba la acercaba más al momento de su marcha, algo que parecía completamente inevitable.

**— ¿Y a la segunda esposa de lord Carlisle? **

**— ¿A lady Ángela?** —replicó Leah, con dureza en la voz—. **Tiene el cabello tan negro como el azabache y un cuerpo esbelto y perfecto. Me han dicho que se pasaba horas con sus doncellas todos los días, hasta que quedaba completamente satisfecha con su peinado y su atuendo. Era el objeto del deseo de muchos hombres, porque es muy bella. **

**— ¿Es joven? **

**—Más o menos como usted, milady. **

Aquel hecho no debía haber sorprendido a Isabella, ya que había visto los magníficos vestidos. Sin embargo, se había imaginado una mujer más cercana a la edad del padre de Edward.

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados lord Carlisle y ella? **

**—No mucho, milady. No más de dos semanas. **

Aquel dato llamó poderosamente la atención de Isabella.

**—Lord Edward también estuvo en Edimburgo unas dos semanas. **

**—Sí. Se marchó del castillo tan pronto como su padre y lady Ángela empezaron a intercambiar sus votos en la capilla. Ni siquiera asistió al banquete de bodas. Por supuesto, ¿quién puede culparlo? Después de todo, la dama estuvo comprometida con él antes de casarse con su padre. **

Al ver la sorpresa que se reflejaba en los ojos de Isabella, Leah se llevó una mano a la boca.

**—Perdóneme, milady** —se apresuró a añadir—. Pensé que lo sabía. Todo el mundo que vive en el castillo lo sabe.

**—Supongo que todo el mundo sabe... todo lo que hace el señor** —dijo, tratando de no reflejar emoción alguna en la voz**—. No es de extrañar que lord Edward y su padre se enemistaran. Debió de amar mucho a lady Ángela. **

**—No más que...** —dijo Leah. Se tragó sus palabras y le entregó la capa a Isabella—. **Necesitará esto durante el viaje, milady.**

Tratando de mantener la compostura, Isabella asintió.

**—Sí, gracias** —afirmó. Tras ponerse la capa, abrazó con fuerza a la doncella—. **Adiós, Leah. **

**—Que tenga buen viaje, milady. Yo... lamento haber dicho algo que pueda haberle causado dolor. **

**—Has dicho la verdad, Leah, y, por eso, te estoy muy agradecida. Te echaré de menos. **

**—Y yo a usted, milady. **

Isabella esperó hasta que escuchó que se cerraba la puerta de sus aposentos. Entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó al balcón para contemplar los hermosos campos verdes y las distantes colinas.

**—Oh, abuela... **—susurró, con la voz llena de dolor—. **¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?**

Se llevó la mano a la boca y se dio la vuelta, rota por el dolor. Después de repetir mil veces que jamás perdería el corazón por un guerrero de las Tierras Altas, como habían hecho sus hermanas, había terminado haciendo eso precisamente, y no con un mortal cualquiera. Había perdido el corazón con un hombre que amaba a otra mujer.

**—No** —musitó. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas—. **No he perdido ni el corazón ni la cabeza. Ni los perderé. **

Mientras atravesaba el aposento, respiró profundamente para deshacerse de las ganas de llorar. No había sufrido daño alguno, a excepción de su pobre corazón y estaba segura de que sanaría, aunque tardara mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Por fin sabía lo que empujaba a lord Edward Cullen. Aunque era cierto que buscaba vengar la muerte de su padre, había algo mucho más fuerte que lo empujaba a formar un ejército y enfrentarse a su enemigo. Comprendía también por qué el padre de Edward se había empeñado tanto en que su hijo no fuera a buscar venganza.

Los dos hombres seguían amando a lady Ángela. Isabella había estado actuando simplemente como un puente entre los dos.

* * *

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 9

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

La actividad era frenética. Los hombres se habían reunido en la pradera, presentando armas para que su señor pudiera inspeccionarlas. Las mujeres y las muchachas introducían los ganados tras las murallas de la fortaleza y conducían los carros cargados con todos los utensilios domésticos que podían transportar. La pobre ama iba de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodar a todo el mundo dentro del castillo. Los niños lloraban. Las ovejas balaban. Los hombres gritaban. Los criados iban corriendo de un lado a otro, ofreciendo ayuda a quien la necesitaba.

Isabella escuchaba el estruendo y la confusión mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos de la vieja abadía. Cuando entró en la biblioteca, sólo encontró silencio. Pensó que era una pena que aquella hermosa sala quedara sin utilizar en época de tanta necesidad tan sólo por un miedo irracional que había ido pasando de generación en generación_. ¿Cómo podían creer los mortales que los espíritus de los muertos podían hacerles daño? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que aquellas buenas almas sólo querían lo mejor para los seres queridos que dejaban atrás?_

Como siempre le ocurría, sintió una profunda sensación de paz.

**—Sé que no puedo quedarme aquí **—dijo, en voz muy baja, por deferencia a aquel lugar santo—. **El muchacho que va a acompañarme ya me está esperando en el patio para llevarme a mi hogar, pero les doy las gracias por el santuario que me ofrecieron en esta sala. Nunca lo olvidaré, como tampoco a las mujeres santas que viven aquí. **

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no pudo evitar mirar a la estantería donde vio el libro tan luminoso y extraño que tanto le llamó la atención. Volvía a estar allí, reluciendo como una fogata entre las sombras.

**—Me encantaría descubrir tus secretos. Desgraciadamente, mis hechizos para volar me han fallado ya en demasiadas ocasiones como para volverlo a intentar. Tus secretos permanecerán escondidos en tus páginas hasta que alguien más sabio que yo encuentre este lugar. **

Sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo entonces, se escuchó un terrible ruido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que el libro estaba sobre el suelo, irradiando más luz que cien velas. Se acercó con cautela y se dio cuenta de que las páginas se volvían solas. Se arrodilló y observó con fascinación hasta que el movimiento cesó y el libro permaneció abierto por una página en concreto. Como el pergamino parecía ser muy delicado, no lo tocó. Se limitó a acercarse para leer las antiguas palabras. Le resultaban tan familiares... Algunas palabras eran las mismas que había utilizado en los hechizos que le habían salido mal. Otras eran palabras que había oído, pero que jamás había dicho en voz alta. La lengua se le trababa cuando las pronunció.

Cuando terminó de leer, una extraña bruma plateada empezó a envolverla. Se puso de pie y observó cómo la bruma se iba haciendo cada vez más espesa. Muy pronto, formó una densa nube que llenó por completo la sala. No sintió miedo alguno. Presentía que aquella nube no le causaría mal. Mientras la respiraba, se sintió más ligera que el mismo aire. De repente, cuando la nube se dispersó, Isabella vio que ya no estaba en el interior de la abadía sino que volaba por encima de ella. Se dirigía a la pradera, donde Edward y los lugareños estaban formando su primera línea de defensa. La luz del sol relucía sobre sus espadas, sus cuchillos y sus herramientas agrícolas.

**—Veo que mi destino es estar aquí, en medio del fragor de la batalla. Que así sea. **

Dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al cielo, preparada para aceptar su destino. En vez de bajar al suelo, subió cada vez más alto, tanto que los hombres que había sobre la pradera no se percataron de su presencia. Voló sobre un bosque que formaba la frontera entre las tierras de los Cullen y de los Black. Cuando superó el bosque, vio una columna de guerreros, algunos a caballo y otros a pie, que avanzaban por un sendero que los llevaría directamente a la pradera donde estaban esperándolos Edward y los suyos.

A la cabeza de la columna iban un hombre y una mujer, ambos montados sobre magníficos caballos. Isabella los observó atentamente. El hombre era rubio, de anchos hombros. Cabalgaba con gran habilidad y charlaba relajadamente con la mujer. Ella se había retirado la capucha de la cabeza, dejando que una larga melena negra le cayera por la espalda. Por la descripción que le había dado Leah, aquélla debía de ser lady Ángela. Era en verdad una belleza, aunque no se podía decir que estuviera cautiva. No iba maniatada ni parecía estar allí en contra de su voluntad. Reía constantemente con los comentarios del guerrero que cabalgaba a su lado. Entonces, se inclinó sobre él y tocó el hombro del guerrero con la mano. Él, a su vez, correspondió al gesto con un beso.

Durante un momento, mientras tomaban una curva del camino, la pareja quedó oculta para el resto de los hombres. Isabella sintió que bajaba un poco más, hasta que logró escuchar las palabras que ambos intercambiaban.

**—...subestimé a Edward** —decía la mujer—, **Yo estaba segura de que su famoso temperamento lo llevaría a toda velocidad a tu fortaleza. **

**—Tal vez sea como yo pensé** —comentó el hombre**—, y sin sus guerreros es sencillamente un cobarde. **

**—Harías bien en no confiarte, amor mío. Su genio es legendario, como lo son su valor y su habilidad en el campo de batalla. **

**—En ese caso, tal vez tus encantos no sean tan poderosos como tú creías, amor. Me dijiste que se sentiría tan ultrajado que vendría a buscarte incluso antes de enterrar a su padre. **

**—Sí, me equivoqué, pero ya no importa. Antes de que acabe este día, tú controlarás todas estas tierras y sus habitantes, que no tendrán más remedio que jurarte obediencia. **

**—A mí y a mi esposa. Que se atreva entonces la Reina a no prestarnos atención. Tú y yo seremos una fuerza a tener en cuenta en la corte de Edimburgo. **

Isabella sintió que una fuerza invisible la levantaba justo cuando el resto de los guerreros quedaron de nuevo a la vista. Como nadie levantó la vista, ninguno se percató de su presencia. Subió más y más alto hasta que pudo ver al mismo tiempo el ejército de Black y el de Edward. Habría más de diez hombres por cada un de los de Edward. Mientras los muchachos del pueblo esperaban su destino en la pradera con sus humildes armas, las espadas de los hombres de Black estaban muy bien afiladas y preparadas para la batalla. Sintió que un temblor le recorría la espalda. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo con un gesto de indefensión.

**— ¿De qué me sirve este don si no tengo modo de usarlo? ¿Qué puedo hacer con esta recién descubierta habilidad de volar? **

Como respuesta, sintió que una fuerza invisible la llevaba hacia la pradera y la depositaba sobre el suelo con celeridad. Al verla, Edward entornó los ojos y su rostro se torció con una expresión de contrariedad.

**—Te di una orden. ¿Acaso te atreves a desobedecerme? **

**—Tenía intención de hacer lo que me habías ordenado, pero... Quería visitar la biblioteca de la abadía antes de marcharme. Tiene recuerdos muy valiosos para mí. **

Edward se volvió para darles una orden a los hombres y a los muchachos.

**—Regresen a sus posiciones y están atentos ante cualquier indicación de que se acerca el enemigo. **

Mientras los hombres se dispersaban, Edward extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Aquel breve contacto hizo que ella se echara a temblar y se preguntó por qué, aun sabiendo que él amaba a otra mujer.

**—Has probado otro de tus hechizos para no cumplir mis órdenes** —dijo él, con voz tensa.

**—Yo no sabía que era un hechizo. ¿Te acuerdas del libro que estaba intentando alcanzar la primera vez que me encontraste en la biblioteca? **

_¿Cómo iba Edward a olvidarlo?_ Al verla colgando de aquel estante había sentido que su pobre corazón estaba a punto de detenerse. Sin embargo, guardó silencio y siguió mirándola muy fijamente. Isabella respiró profundamente y siguió hablando, temiendo que, en el estado de ánimo en que él se encontraba, se limitara a darse la vuelta sin prestarle atención alguna.

**—Justo cuando me disponía a salir de la biblioteca, el libro se cayó y las páginas empezaron a darse ellas solas la vuelta. Cuando se detuvieron, leí en voz alta las palabras y, casi sin darme cuenta, estaba volando por los aires. **

**— ¿Y esperas que me crea que eso no ha tenido nada que ver con la orden de marcharte que yo te había dado? **

**—Yo no quería marcharme entonces ni ahora, pero tenía intención de hacer lo que tú me habías ordenado. Edward, debes creerme. Aquí hay fuerzas ocultas, fuerzas que no podemos controlar. Las mujeres santas, tu padre... **

**—Ninguno de ellos puede luchar esta batalla por mí. Ni tú, milady. Hoy vamos a morir, pero lo haremos como guerreros. Sin embargo, no permitiré que tú perezcas también en esta carnicería. Te marcharás ahora mismo. Yo debo reunirme con mis hombres y tú debes obedecer a tu señor y regresar a la seguridad de tu reino. **

Con eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y empezó a atravesar la pradera.

**—Hay más, Edward. Los he oído hablar. **

Él siguió andando, por lo que Isabella tuvo que echar a correr para poder alcanzarlo.

**—Es tal y como dijo tu padre. Todo era una trampa con la que querían atraerte a la fortaleza de Jacob Black. Su ejército es dos veces mayor que el tuyo. Cuando se haya deshecho de ti y de tus hombres, tiene la intención de quedarse con tus tierras y obligar a tu gente a jurarle lealtad a él para que así la Reina no tenga más remedio que reconocerlo a él. **

Al oír aquellas palabras, Edward se detuvo.

**— ¿Acaso te crees que no lo sé? Black siempre se ha sentido celoso del vínculo que existe entre la Reina y nuestro clan. Por eso Jacob, y su padre antes que él, han deseado poseer estas tierras. Cree que con más tierra y más súbditos se ganará el favor de la Reina. En el pasado, siempre fuimos capaces de rechazar sus ataques, pero esta vez es diferente. Ha matado a mi padre. Se ha llevado como rehén a la esposa de mi padre. Mi honor me pide que le plante cara y luche. Ahora vete, milady. Estamos desperdiciando un tiempo precioso. Vete antes de que sea tarde. **

**—Lady Ángela no es rehén de Black, Edward** —dijo ella. Aunque Edward estaba ya de espaldas a ella, Isabella notó que levantaba bruscamente la cabeza—. **Oí que se refería a ella como su esposa. **

**— ¿La ha obligado a casarse con él?** —preguntó Edward tras darse la vuelta rápidamente.

Su furia asustó a Isabella. Si le quedaban dudas sobre los sentimientos que Edward tenía hacia la viuda de su padre, éstas se desvanecieron rápidamente. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar de ira.

**—Por lo que he observado** —respondió ella—, **los dos acordaron mutuamente ese detalle. Ahora, me marcho, Edward. **

Sin embargo, él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

**— ¿Me estás diciendo que no es su cautiva, sino su aliada en todo esto?** —le espetó. **Cuando Isabella no respondió, Edward asintió brevemente—. Tal y como yo había sospechado. Ella era la espía en nuestro castillo. Me utilizó a mí y luego a mi padre para beneficiar a Black. **

Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no eran de pena, sino de rabia. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a superar aquel trance con la mayor dignidad posible.

**—Ahora ya sabes por qué tu padre se esforzó tanto para evitar que fueras a rescatarla. Supongo que ésta es la razón por la que estaba tan decidido a evitar que supieras la verdad. Sabía que seguías enamorado de ella y deseaba evitarle otro golpe duro a tu pobre corazón. **

**— ¿Es eso lo que piensas?** —replicó Edward—. **Veo que has estado chismorreando con las sirvientas, milady. Todo el mundo sabe que mi padre y yo discutimos antes de su boda, pero no saben sobre qué discutimos. **

**—Yo diría que resulta bastante evidente. **

**—No. En realidad, yo me había enterado de que Ángela me había utilizado a mí para llegar a mi padre. Se lo advertí, pero él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, por lo que se negó a escucharme. **

En aquel momento, se escuchó un grito de los hombres. En el horizonte, se podía ver una larga columna de guerreros. El tamaño del ejército que se acercaba hizo temblar a los lugareños. Edward lanzó una exclamación de impaciencia y agarró con fuerza a Isabella para obligarla a acercarse a él.

**—Ahora debo reunirme con mis hombres, pero, antes de que te marches, quiero que sepas que a tu lado yo había encontrado por fin la verdadera felicidad. Por todo ello, te estaré eternamente agradecido. Ahora, márchate, pero quiero que sepas que no temo a la muerte ahora que he saboreado tu amor. Saber que estás a salvo en el Reino Mítico hará que me resulte más fácil morir. **

Entonces, le dio un rápido y duro beso. A continuación, atravesó la pradera a grandes zancadas, dejando que las piedras preciosas de la empuñadura de su daga relucieran bajo el sol. Isabella supo que jamás lo había amado tanto como en aquel momento. También supo que llevaría en el corazón la imagen de aquel orgulloso y valiente guerrero durante toda la eternidad.

**ƸӜƷ**

**—Oh, milady** —exclamó el ama al verla. Estaba en el patio, retorciéndose las manos—. **¿Dónde ha estado? He hecho que los criados recorrieran toda el castillo para buscarla. Incluso entré en la biblioteca de la vieja abadía pensando que estaría allí —añadió, con un hilo de voz. **

**—Ha sido muy valiente, ama** —replicó Isabella—. **¿Vio algo... inusual allí? **

**—No, milady. Todo estaba muy oscuro y había polvo por todas partes. **

**— ¿No había ningún libro en el suelo? ¿Nada que brillara en la oscuridad? **

El ama la miró como si estuviera loca.

**—No vi nada fuera de lugar, milady. Ahora, por mucho que me entristezca decirle esto, debe obedecer al señor y marcharse de aquí. **

**—Sí. Dentro de un momento** —dijo ella, mirando hacia el jardín—. **Antes debo despedirme de lord Carlisle. **

El ama miró al muchacho que permanecía de pie muy cerca de ellas, sujetando las riendas de dos caballos. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Isabella se había levantado las faldas y había echado a correr hacia las tumbas. El ama salió corriendo tras ella.

**—Por favor, milady... El señor ha dicho... El ama dejó de hablar cuando vio que Isabella se detenía delante de la tumba de lord Carlisle y extendía las manos, como si estuviera saludando a alguien. La mujer se quedó espantada cuando escuchó la voz de Isabella. **

**—Oh, milord, por fin** —decía, en tono acusador—. **¿Dónde ha estado? **

Carlisle Cullen le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isabella y apretó con fuerza las manos que ella le extendía.

_—He estado descansando. Hace falta mucha energía para vivir entre dos mundos. Sabía que tendría que guardar mis fuerzas para este día. _

**—En estos momentos, Edward está en la pradera, esperando la llegada del ejército de Jacob Black, un ejército que es diez veces mayor que el suyo. **

_—Lo sé, muchacha. Edward me hace sentirme muy orgulloso. Es el guerrero más valiente que he conocido jamás, mucho más de lo que yo lo era a su edad. _

**—Pero va a morir, al igual que todos sus hombres. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlo? **

_—Harían falta poderes sobrenaturales para derrotar a un ejército de ese tamaño_ —comentó lord Carlisle rascándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en voz alta_—. Ahora, si alguien pudiera conseguir que los hombres de Edward volaran... _

**— ¿Hacer que volaran? ¿De qué serviría eso?** —preguntó Isabella.

_— ¿Me preguntas que de qué serviría? Piénsalo, muchacha. Los espadachines de Black empezarían a utilizar sus espadas y verían cómo sus oponentes se levantaban por los aires, por encima de sus cabezas, y se colocaban detrás de ellos para atacarles. Resultaría muy difícil derrotar a un ejército así, especialmente porque muchos quedarían completamente aterrorizados después de ver hechos tan sorprendentes. Me temo que muchos de los valientes soldados de Jacob huirían asustados antes de enfrentarse a... tan dotados adversarios_ —añadió, tras lanzar una carcajada.

**—Entonces, ¿cree usted que existe una oportunidad? **

_—Sí, muchacha. Por supuesto, haría falta una magia muy poderosa para hacer que volaran los hombres de un pueblo entero_—dijo, guiñando un ojo—. _¿Conoces a alguien que tenga tales poderes y que tenga casi tanto valor como mi hijo? _

Isabella lo pensó durante un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza.

**—Tal vez conozca a la persona adecuada, aunque nunca ha tenido mucha suerte con sus hechizos. **

_—Buena chica_ —dijo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**—Deséeme suerte, milord** —suplicó ella.

_—La suerte no tiene nada que ver. Lo único que necesitas es fe en ti misma. _

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Isabella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

**— ¡Ama!**

El ama salió del lugar en el que estaba escondida, tratando de recuperar la compostura. La pobre muchacha estaba loca. No había otra explicación para lo que acababa de contemplar.

**—Es hora de que haga usted lo que le ha ordenado el señor y se marche de este lugar. Creo que ver tanta muerte y destrucción ha sido demasiado para usted. **

**—No hay tiempo, ama. Quiero que llame a todas las mujeres y les diga que vayan al patio con todos los cubos y palanganas que puedan transportar. **

**— ¿Para qué? **

**—Hágalo, ama **—insistió Isabella. Entonces, se remangó las faldas y echó a correr hacia la vieja abadía—. **Yo volveré enseguida. Hay algo que necesito ir a buscar. **

**— ¡Milord! **—le gritó a Edward uno de los muchachos.

**—Sí. ¿Qué ocurre? **

**—Mire hacia allá, milord. **

Edward se dio la vuelta y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio. Isabella atravesaba corriendo la pradera seguida de las mujeres y de las muchachas del pueblo. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en los objetos que llevaban en las manos.

**— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? **—exclamó él—. **¿Te atreves a desafiarme una segunda ocasión, mujer? **

**—Sí. No tenía elección. **

**— ¿Que no tenías elección? **—repitió él mientras señalaba a los guerreros que se acercaban en aquellos momentos**—. Muy pronto lo que no tendrás será vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti y para estas indefensas mujeres? **

**—No son indefensas mujeres, Edward. Ni vosotros tampoco lo estáis, Edward. Mira —dijo mostrándole el libro. **

Mientras él observaba atónito, las páginas empezaron a darse la vuelta hasta que se pararon de repente.

**— ¿Qué es esto? **

**—Es magia, Edward. Ahora, reúne a tus hombres a mí alrededor. **

**— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? **

Isabella sonrió. Aunque los labios le temblaban ligeramente, no era de miedo sino de agotamiento. En el momento en el que había decidido aceptar el desafío de lord Carlisle, una extraña paz había descendido sobre ella.

**—Hablé con tu padre y él me mostró el modo de derrotar al enemigo. Ahora, lo compartiré con todos vosotros. Juntos podemos ganar aun teniéndolo todo en contra. **

**—Mira, Jacob** —dijo Ángela, mientras señalaba a las personas que se hallaban reunidas en la pradera—. **Edward Cullen está tan desesperado que hasta ha preparado a las mujeres del pueblo para la batalla.**

A sus espaldas, los guerreros se echaron a reír. A medida que se fueron acercando y vieron las armas de las que sus oponentes disponían, rieron con más ganas.

**— ¡Mira eso!** —exclamó un viejo guerrero—, **Tienen cubos. **

**—Sí, y palanganas** —comentó uno más joven.

Jacob Black se dio la vuelta sobre su montura y gritó:

**— ¿Acaso creen esos campesinos que nos pueden detener con esas armas? **

Aquellas palabras causaron otra ronda de carcajadas. Entonces, los guerreros desenvainaron las espadas y las dagas. Mientras se colocaban en formación para la batalla, dejaron de reír. Sus rostros reflejaban la seriedad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Aunque no les gustaba tener que matar a mujeres y ancianos, harían lo que les ordenara su señor y, antes de que terminara la tarde, convertirían aquella pradera en un mar de sangre. Edward estaba colocado a la cabeza de su improvisado ejército de hombres y muchachos, ancianas y niñas. Examinó la línea de guerreros que se acercaba a ellos. Desde la distancia, distinguía las sonrisas que se habían dibujado sobre los rostros de Jacob Black y de la impresionante mujer que cabalgaba a su lado, a la cabeza del ejército.

Estaba seguro de que había perdido la cabeza. ¿Cómo si no se podía explicar el hecho de que fuera a arriesgar las vidas de tantas buenas gentes? Se merecían algo mejor, pero él estaba confiando su seguridad a una bruja que jamás había conseguido realizar un hechizo que funcionara. Podría ser que terminaran todos en el lago o cayendo sobre un terrible e interminable abismo. Sin embargo, no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerles. Lo peor que podría ocurrir sería que todos murieran aquel día en el campo de batalla como habían temido desde el principio. Aquello era con toda seguridad mejor que verse esclavizados por un monstruo como Jacob Black.

Irguió la espalda. Los momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Isabella dejó el libro sobre una mata de brezo antes de acercarse a él y darle la mano.

**—Cree, Edward. **

**—Lo intentaré, pero, si muero hoy, duendecillo, hay algo que deberías saber. En realidad... **

Al ver que Black daba una orden a sus guerreros, ella sacudió la cabeza.

**—No hay tiempo. Va a empezar la batalla. **

Edward utilizó un brazo para colocar a Isabella a sus espaldas. Entonces, se encaró hacia el enemigo.

**—Avanza, Jacob Black, y prepárate para saborear mi espada. ¿O acaso tienes la intención de esconderte detrás de tus guerreros? **

**—No tengo necesidad alguna de esconderme** —dijo Black, antes de extender la mano hacia la mujer que cabalgaba a su lado.

Con una sonrisa, Ángela le colocó la mano sobre la manga. Black volvió a tomar la palabra.

**—Lady Ángela y yo estamos aquí para que nos entretengan mis hombres. **

Lanzó una señal a su ejército. Los hombres lanzaron un fiero rugido, suficiente para helar los corazones de sus enemigos, y empezaron a correr hacia los lugareños empuñando sus espadas. Por su parte, los lugareños permanecieron de pie en completo silencio, esperando una señal de su jefe. Edward esperó hasta que se encaró con el primer espadachín. Entonces, lanzó un agudo silbido. Isabella levantó los brazos y empezó a recitar las palabras del libro. Se produjo un sonido, como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento, y Edward, junto con todos los demás, se levantaron por encima de las cabezas de sus atacantes. Durante un instante, los guerreros se quedaron en un atónito silencio. Entonces, los hombres de Black empezaron a gritar y a chillar de miedo.

**— ¡Brujería!** —gritó alguien.

**—Así es. ¡Es obra del diablo!** —exclamó un barbudo guerrero tras santiguarse y caer de rodillas, completamente aterrorizado. En aquel mismo instante, una de las mujeres pasó volando por encima de él y lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe de su cubo, que iba, además, cargado con agua.

Varios de los muchachos del pueblo utilizaron sus herramientas agrícolas como bastones y empezaron a golpear a los guerreros hasta tirarlos al suelo. Desgraciadamente, un alto y fornido guerrero agarró a Leah por el pie justo cuando ella volaba por encima de él. Al escuchar sus gritos, un grupo de mujeres empezaron a arrojarle a los ojos la arena que llevaban en las palanganas. Mientras el guerrero maldecía y trataba de recuperar la visión, las mujeres consiguieron liberar a Leah y alejarse de él volando. Un grupo de los guerreros de Black se reunieron y empezaron a arrojar sus cuchillos a un grupo de muchachos, con la esperanza de hacerles caer. Uno de ellos, que era precisamente Laurent, lanzó un grito y empezó a caer al suelo. Antes de que los guerreros pudieran capturarlo, lo rescató Edward, quien se lo entregó rápidamente a Amun.

**—Llévatelo de aquí y encárgate de curarlo **—dijo, antes de regresar a la batalla.

Regresó a tiempo para ver que Isabella iba a socorrer al ama, a la que se le habían enganchado las faldas entre las ramas de un árbol. Mientras Edward la ayudaba a soltarla, comentó:

**—Supongo que es una de las desventajas de volar. **

**—Sí** —comentó el ama, entre risas—, **aunque debo admitir que no me puedo creer del todo lo que estoy haciendo. **

**—Ni yo** —admitió él.

Black contemplaba la escena montado en su caballo. La sonrisa de la victoria se le había borrado hacía mucho tiempo de los labios. Su ejército estaba completamente derrotado. Unos hombres se arrodillaban sobre la hierba muertos de miedo. Otros tiraban las armas y salían huyendo hacia el bosque cercano. Incluso los más valientes, los que habían luchado en las más crueles batallas, temían por sus vidas. Aquél era un enemigo completamente nuevo y no sabían cómo defenderse. Se volvió hacia su más fiel guerrero.

**—Haz que el ejército se repliegue** —le ordenó. A continuación, se dirigió a Ángela—. **Debemos irnos con los que huyen. Si no, caeremos presas del hechizo de esa bruja. **

Ángela se disponía a seguir sus órdenes cuando Jacob vio que Isabella iba a socorrer a una criada que se había caído al suelo. Al ver su oportunidad, acicateó su caballo y tomó prisionera a Isabella.

**— ¡No**! —gritó ella—. **¡Suéltame!**

Por mucho que arañó, gritó y mordió, su fuerza no era rival para la de un hombre. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Black le colocó un puñal contra la garganta. Su voz se oyó por toda la pradera, justo hasta el lugar en el que Edward se estaba deshaciendo del último guerrero enemigo.

**—Edward Cullen. Tira tu arma y ordena a tu gente que haga lo mismo antes de arrodillarte sobre la hierba. Si no lo haces, la mujer morirá. **

Edward se volvió y vio a Isabella en brazos de su enemigo. Horrorizado, vio que ella tenía un cuchillo contra la garganta y que un delgado chorro de sangre había empezando a mancharle el corpiño del vestido. Ver aquella escena hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas. Rápidamente, tiró la espada. Uno a uno, los lugareños vieron lo que le ocurría a Isabella y tiraron las armas que tenían entre las manos. A continuación, aterrizaron y cayeron de rodillas sobre la hierba. Con grandes zancadas, Edward se dirigió al lugar en el que Jacob Black estaba.

**—Suelta a la mujer. Black. **

Jacob soltó una carcajada, un sonido cruel que heló los corazones de todos los que lo escucharon.

**—Sí, claro. Soltaré a la mujer cuando yo quiera. Primero, haré que tú pruebes mi justicia porque te aseguro que llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día. **

Lanzó la espada con tanta fuerza que la punta atravesó el hombro de Edward. Éste se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El grito de horror de Isabella quebró el silencio. Apretando los dientes para poder soportar el dolor, Edward se arrancó el arma del hombro, lo que provocó que la herida empezara a sangrar abundantemente. El dolor era insoportable, pero, a pesar de todo, se puso de pie tras tirar la espada al suelo. Al verlo, Black se echó a reír. Ángela, que parecía completamente impasible ante tanta sangre, rió con él. Las palabras que Black pronunció fueron tan terroríficas como sus carcajadas.

**—Ahora, Edward Cullen, antes de que termine contigo y con esta mujer, te aseguro que maldecirás el día en el que escuchaste por primera vez el nombre de Jacob Black. **

* * *

**Nuevo Cap... Solo queda 1 capitulo mas y el Epilogo!**

**Gracias por los Review/Alertas/Favoritos**

**Las invito a que leean la nueva historia que estoy Adaptando! La Porpuesta (=**

**El link de grupo esta en mi perfil**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 10

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los lugareños, que tan felices se las habían prometido tan sólo minutos antes, se quedaron en silencio al ver horrorizados la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Llevaban toda su vida escuchando historias sobre el terrible Jacob Black y la crueldad a la que era capaz de someter a quien se atreviera a desafiarlo. No les cabía la menor duda de que disfrutaría matando a la joven que tanta humillación le había causado, especialmente si su muerte hacía sufrir a su encarnizado enemigo. A continuación, completaría la cruel tortura del jefe de clan Cullen hasta que él se reuniera con Isabella en brazos de la muerte.

Edward se tambaleó, decidido a permanecer de pie delante de su enemigo. Se apretaba una mano contra la herida, aunque la sangre le manaba a borbotones entre los dedos y le caía abundantemente por el brazo. Una ira de ardiente impotencia bullía dentro de él.

**—Tu guerra no es con esta mujer. **

**—No, pero me da la sensación de que ella significa algo para ti** —replicó Jacob Black.

Observaba atentamente a Edward mientras agarraba con fuerza a Isabella y le aplicaba la afilada hoja de su daga contra la garganta. Ella lanzó un grito. Al ver la furia contenida que se reflejó en los ojos de Edward cuando la oyó chillar, Jacob soltó una carcajada.

**—No tienes que decir ni una sola palabra, Edward Cullen. Tu rostro me dice todo lo que necesito saber** —afirmó Black. Se volvió para hablar con la altiva mujer que estaba a su lado—. **Ya ves lo rápido que ha cambiado el objeto de su deseo, amor mío. Me parece que la razón por la que no vino a buscarte fue porque había perdido el corazón por otra mujer. **

**—Sólo porque ella lo ha embrujado. Mírala. ¿Cómo podría ningún hombre entregarle el corazón a alguien como ella?** —bufó Ángela—. **En realidad, no me preocupa lo que sienta su corazón. Tal vez cuando hayas terminado con él, deberías sacárselo. Sería un buen festín para las alimañas del bosque. Sin embargo, antes de matarlo, quiero que él se arrodille delante de mí. **

**—Como tú desees, amor mío. Es una pena lo mal que eliges a las mujeres, Cullen** —le dijo a Edward—. **Ésta** —añadió, refiriéndose a Ángela—, **no sentía nada ni por tu padre ni por ti. Los dos eran unos simples peones en nuestro juego. En lo que se refiere a ésta otra** —prosiguió. Agarró con fuerza un puñado del cabello de Isabella y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que provocó que se le derramara un poco más de sangre del corte que le había hecho en el cuello. Entonces, levantó más la voz, para que todos los lugareños pudieran escuchar sus palabras—**... ésta va a morir lentamente delante de ustedes para que vean y comprendan hasta dónde llega la ira de Jacob Black. Después de que la bruja y vuestro jefe hayan muerto, se os dará la opción de arrodillaros y jurarme obediencia a mí o reuniros con ellos en el día de su muerte. Ahora, Edward Cullen, arrodíllate delante de mi esposa y de mí. **

En vez de hacer lo que Black le había ordenado, Edward se irguió un poco más.

**—No me arrodillaré delante de un cobarde. **

**— ¿Te atreves a llamarme cobarde cuando tú eres el que está desarmado y sin ejército?** — replicó Black, furioso.

**—Sólo un cobarde utilizaría a una mujer como objeto de su venganza. En cuanto a mí, no necesito ejército ni arma alguna. Si tú fueras un verdadero guerrero, lo demostrarías ordenándoles a tus hombres que se retiren y que nos permitan luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sin nada más que nuestros puños, hasta que sólo uno quede de pie. **

**—Yo no necesito demostrar nada, Edward Cullen. Ya soy el vencedor de esta batalla, y el vencedor es el que se queda con los despojos. **

Edward sentía que iba perdiendo la fuerza. Necesitaba embarcar a su enemigo en una pelea antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez ya lo fuera para él, pero una distracción podría salvar la vida de Isabella.

**—No ha habido victoria alguna, porque tú te niegas a luchar** —dijo. Vio que su enemigo consideraba sus palabras—. **Puede que seas tan cobarde que hasta te niegues a luchar contra un hombre herido y desarmado. **

**—No tengo miedo, ni de ti ni de ningún otro hombre** —replicó Black. Se volvió a uno de sus hombres y le lanzó a Isabella a los brazos—. **Sujeta con fuerza a esa mujer y asegúrate de que no intenta ninguna brujería más. ¡Los demás, quedaos quietos hasta que yo me haya deshecho de mi enemigo!** —exclamó, refiriéndose al resto de sus hombres—. **Entonces, matad enseguida a cualquiera de estos campesinos que se niegue a arrodillarse y a jurarme obediencia. En cuanto a ti, Cullen, deseo que sepas que, en cuanto haya conseguido matarte, mis hombres gozarán del cuerpo de esa mujer. Te aseguro que suplicará seguir tu camino en la muerte antes de que hayan terminado con ella ** —le espetó. A continuación, se inclinó sobre Ángela y le dio un beso en la boca—. **No tardaré mucho, amor mío. **

**—Un momento** —dijo ella. Se quitó una cinta del cabello y se la ató a Black alrededor del brazo. Entonces, le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa—. **Recuerda que, antes de que termines con su vida, Edward Cullen debe arrodillarse ante mí. Me dará un gran placer. **

**—No me olvidaré** —prometió Black. Desmontó del caballo y se tomó un momento para estudiar a su oponente. Entonces, mientras señalaba la hierba manchada de sangre que había a los pies de Edward, lanzó una carcajada—. **Podrías ahorrarte mucho dolor y ahorrarme a mí el ejercicio físico si te arrodillas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **

**— ¿Y perderme la satisfacción de hundirte el puño en el rostro? **—le espetó Edward, todavía más altivo—. **Te prometo una cosa. Jamás me hincaré de rodillas ante ti. **

**—En ese caso, tendré que conformarme con tu cadáver ensangrentado** —replicó Jacob. Se sacó una daga de la cintura y se abalanzó sobre Edward.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Muchos de los hombres de Black empezaron a murmurar que aquella no era una pelea justa, dado que habían acordado luchar con los puños y prescindir de las armas. Edward pudo esquivar el ataque, pero por muy poco. Cuando se echaba hacia un lado, la hoja del cuchillo le cortó en el brazo y añadió un grado más a su dolor. Se giró rápidamente y agarró la muñeca de Black, apretándola con fuerza hasta que consiguió que su enemigo tirara la daga al suelo.

**—Ahora, Jacob, a pesar de mis heridas, estamos iguales. **

**—Maldito seas** —susurró Black. Furioso por haber perdido el arma, levantó una rodilla y golpeó a Edward en la entrepierna. Con un gemido, éste cayó al suelo para retorcerse de dolor. De soslayo, vio que Jacob se preparaba para volver a darle otra patada. Le agarró el pie y tiró de él, lo que provocó que Black cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Como un gato, se liberó inmediatamente y se puso de costado para evitar que Edward lo agarrara.

Cuando los dos hombres volvieron a ponerse de pie. Black tenía entre las manos la espada ensangrentada con la que había herido a Edward en primer lugar. Este lo miró con cautela. Con cada movimiento, iba perdiendo más sangre y sabía que, muy pronto, su cuerpo ya no le respondería.

**—Veo que eres incapaz de luchar con honor. ¿Tanto miedo te producen mis puños que te ves obligado a recurrir a las armas? **

**—El honor es para los idiotas y los muertos, Cullen. Utilizaré lo que tenga que utilizar para derrotarte, y puedes estar seguro de que te derrotaré. ¿Sabes por qué? **

Edward empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Black, esperando la ocasión de abalanzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, Jacob no lo perdía de vista.

**—La Reina ha favorecido durante demasiado tiempo a tu clan, Cullen **—prosiguió—, **al tiempo que decidía ignorarme a mí. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrá seguir haciéndolo cuando sepa que su maravilloso Edward Cullen no ha podido defender ni sus tierras ni a su gente, cuando sepa que yo soy el más importante de todos los jefes de clan. Me apuesto algo a que nos dará la bienvenida a Ángela y a mí en Edimburgo como si fuéramos reyes y que mis guerreros sustituirán a los tuyos. Me convertiré en el poder en el que se apoya el trono. **

**— ¿Por eso está haciendo todo esto? Entonces, no son mis tierras lo que anhelas, sino el poder político. **

**—Mi padre me dijo que hubo un tiempo en el que nos tenía en mucha estima, hasta que él airó al padre de Claire, Amun. Ahora que ella ha regresado de Francia, ha decidido seguir con la inquina hacia mi clan. No permaneceré impasible ni permitiré que la ramera del rey de Francia me humille. **

**—No me sorprende que hables así de tu Reina** —susurró Edward. Sabía que, muy pronto, el dolor sería más fuerte que él—. **Sin embargo, aunque te pases una vida entera en la corte, nunca serás noble. Black. No te mereces un título. **

Furioso, Black trató de ensartarlo con la espada. Edward consiguió apartarse antes de colocarse rápidamente detrás de él. Le agarró con fuerza por el cuello y le retorció el brazo hasta que la espada cayó al suelo.

**—Me has roto el brazo** —aulló Black, mientras todos los presentes se acercaban un poco más para no perderse detalle de lo que acontecía entre los dos hombres.

**— ¿Te rindes. Black? **

**—Sí... **

Al escuchar la respuesta de Black, Edward lo soltó. En el momento en el que se vio libre, Black se dio la vuelta y golpeó el pecho de su enemigo con la cabeza. En cuanto su oponente cayó al suelo, se sentó encima de él y empezó a golpearle la cara hasta que los golpes le hincharon los ojos.

—**Es un viejo truco que me enseñó mi padre** —dijo Black—. **No tenía intención de rendirme, idiota. Simplemente, soy capaz de hacer lo que haga falta para ganar, aunque eso signifique mentir engañar o aprovecharme de la debilidad de mi enemigo. Y tu mayor debilidad es ese honor del que presumes tanto** —añadió, en tono de burla. Entonces, agarró a Edward por el cuello y empezó a apretar—. **Ya no tienes más fuerzas para enfrentarte a mí. Ahora, saborearás por fin mi venganza. **

Isabella observó horrorizada cómo Edward iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco. Tenía el rostro irreconocible por la sangre que lo cubría. La fuerza de la que había hecho gala durante su enfrentamiento con Black había sido increíble, pero ella se daba cuenta de que las heridas le estaban pasando factura. Aunque su fuerza de voluntad seguía intacta, el cuerpo le estaba fallando rápidamente.

**—Oh, Edward** —susurró. Sus palabras parecieron darle un momentáneo soplo de vida—. **Por favor, amor mío, no mueras...**

El sonido de la voz de Isabella se le envolvió alrededor del corazón. _¿Qué le ocurriría a ella si él fallaba?_ Aquella era una situación en la que ni siquiera quería pensar. Tras reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba, agarró las manos de Black y consiguió soltarlas. Con un gruñido. Black apretó los puños y se dispuso a pegarle, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward se lanzó rodando hacia un lado y escuchó el grito de dolor de su enemigo cuando se golpeó el puño contra el suelo.

Se produjo un murmullo de aprobación entre los que los rodeaban. Hasta los hombres de Black parecían estar animando en silencio al hombre que se negaba a morir. Edward se puso de pie como pudo, pero se tambaleó. Al ver que Black se ponía de pie y que se dirigía hacia él, algunos hombres empezaron a murmurar en voz alta.

**—Eso es, milord. No deje que se le acerque. **

**—Permanezca de pie, milord. No debe caerse al suelo o él se abalanzará como un perro. **

**—Es un cobarde, milord. Tiene miedo de pelear tan sólo con los puños. Ya lo verá. Demuéstrele su fuerza y saldrá corriendo. **

Edward no escuchó ninguno de aquellos mensajes. Lo único que oía era un extraño zumbido que le resonaba en el interior de la cabeza. Lo único que sentía era dolor. A pesar de todo, su preparación como guerrero le había enseñado a centrarse completamente en su enemigo. Jacob Black entró por fin en su línea de visión. Escuchó cómo muchas voces gritaban alarmadas cuando Black empuñó una daga, que había recogido del suelo.

**— ¿Acaso estás demasiado débil para luchar contra mí sin ayuda. Black?** —gritó.

Cuando Black se abalanzó sobre él, estaba preparado. Plantó los pies sobre el suelo, decidido a absorber el golpe. Black levantó la daga, pero Edward le agarró con fuerza la muñeca y se la retorció. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar sobre la hierba.

Mientras todos los presentes observaban la escena sumidos en un completo silencio, los dos hombres se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Por fin, Jacob Black se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ángela, que seguía montada sobre su caballo. Al ver que Black se dirigía hacia ella, le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**—Ve a por él. Me prometiste que Edward Cullen se arrodillaría ante mí. **

**—Sí, pero yo... **

No pudo terminar la frase. Los lugareños contuvieron el aliento al ver que, entre los pliegues de la túnica, se vislumbraba la empuñadura de una daga clavada en el pecho. Jacob dio otro paso hacia Ángela y, de repente, cayó de rodillas antes de tumbarse sobre el suelo ante ella. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, la sangre comenzó a manarle abundantemente de la herida y empapó el suelo que había debajo de él. El aire vibró de vítores por parte de los lugareños al ver que su enemigo caía. Por su parte, los guerreros de Black comenzaron a gritar, tratando de encontrar un jefe que les dijera lo que tenían que hacer.

**— ¡Ataquen, idiotas!** —les gritó Ángela.

**—No tenemos jefe, milady** —replicó un fornido guerrero.

**—Yo soy vuestro jefe. Estos campesinos no son rival para vuestra fuerza. Debemos matarlos a todos. **

Al ver que algunos de los guerreros de Black corrían a refugiarse en el bosque cercano, la ira de Ángela aumentó todavía más.

**— ¡Maten a cualquier hombre, aunque sea de los nuestros, que trate de salir huyendo! **

El guerrero que tenía inmovilizada a Isabella la soltó para poder sacarse la espalda de la vaina. Ella aprovechó aquel instante de distracción para correr al lado de Edward. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando tomó el cuerpo de su amado entre los brazos y notó que éste se le desmoronaba entre las manos.

**—Amado mío** —susurró—. **Por favor, Edward. Háblame... **

Justo en aquel momento, resonaron los cascos de cientos de caballos sobre la pradera. Un ejército de hombres que portaban el pendón de los Cullen apareció sobre un altozano. Se acercaron acompañados por el sonido de las gaitas, lo que provocó que los guerreros de Black se dieran la vuelta y salieran huyendo con Ángela a la cabeza. Un alto y apuesto guerrero abrazó con fuerza al ama y escuchó atentamente mientras ella le relataba todo lo ocurrido. Entonces, tras rodearle la cintura con el brazo, se acercó al lugar en el que Isabella seguía arrodillada sobre la hierba, con el cuerpo de Edward entre los brazos.

**—Milady, me llamo Alistair Mallory. Mi esposa me ha contado la traición de Black. He ordenado a mis hombres que persigan a esa mujer y a los guerreros. **

Al ver que ella no respondía, se arrodilló a su lado.

**—Milady, ¿me oye? **

Isabella levantó el rostro. Las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por las mejillas.

**—Perdóneme, señor. Estoy muy dichosa de que haya llegado, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para salvar a lord Cullen** —anunció, entre incontrolables sollozos.

**ƸӜƷ**

**—Tranquila, milady... **

El ama ayudó a la desconsolada Isabella a ponerse de pie mientras Alistair levantaba el cuerpo de su señor del suelo y empezaba a dirigirse hacia el castillo seguido por todos los lugareños. Constituían una solemne procesión, que iba estirándose por la pradera hasta llegar a la fortaleza.

Una vez en el interior, el ama señaló una puerta.

**—Colocaremos al señor en el salón de gala. **

Antes de que su esposo pudiera hacer lo que ella le había sugerido, Isabella se lo impidió.

**—No. Llévelo a la biblioteca de la vieja abadía. **

**—Pero milady...**

El ama silenció sus protestas al ver que los ojos de Isabella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cuando su esposo la miró, ella asintió levemente y cuadró los hombros.

**—Yo me adelantaré con algunos de los criados para encender el fuego. Necesitaremos todos nuestros poderes de persuasión, pero lograremos convencer a los lugareños para que dejen a un lado sus temores y honren a su señor. **

Cuando Alistair y Isabella entraron en la biblioteca, el fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea. El guerrero colocó a su señor sobre el diván cubierto de pieles. Entonces, dio un paso atrás.

**—Los suyos querrán presentarle sus respetos. **

Isabella asintió, agradecida. Cuando Alistair se marchó de la biblioteca, su esposa llegó con una palangana de agua y varios trozos de lienzo.

**—Me gustaría lavarlo, milady, antes de que todo el mundo lo vea. **

**—Gracias, ama. Yo lo haré. **

**—No le resultará fácil ver sus heridas, milady. **

**—No, no me resultará fácil, pero él fue tan valiente que yo no puedo serlo menos. Necesito hacerlo, ¿es que no se da cuenta? **

**—Entiendo, milady. **

El ama permaneció de pie durante un instante, observando cómo Isabella mojaba uno de los lienzos en el agua y empezaba a limpiar la sangre. A continuación, lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a dar órdenes a los criados.

**—Necesitaré ropas limpias para milord, cerveza para los guerreros y comida en el salón de gala para los lugareños, que sin duda se quedarán aquí a pasar la noche. **

Todos los sirvientes se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. La biblioteca quedó en absoluto silencio mientras Isabella proseguía con la dura tarea de lavar el cadáver del hombre que amaba. Sin poder evitarlo, se detuvo al sentir que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

**—Oh, Edward... Yo nunca pensé que encontraría el amor en este lugar. Estúpidamente pensé que tu mundo era un lugar de odio y miedo, de hambre y frío, de caos y sangrientas batallas. Reúne todas esas características, pero también es un lugar de bondad y felicidad, un lugar en el que las personas trabajan unidas para superar los obstáculos que la vida les coloca en su camino. Un lugar lleno de risas, de amor y de gozo increíble... Habría estado dispuesta a quedarme aquí para siempre mientras tú hubieras estado a mi lado, pero ahora...** — susurró. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar—. **Ahora no podría soportar quedarme aquí sin ti... **

**—Ni... yo... sin... ti... duendecillo. **

Al oír aquella ronca voz, las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle más abundantemente.

**—Yo creía que era un don poder hablar con los que han marchado al otro mundo, pero ahora sé que es una maldición... **

Cegada por las lágrimas, mojó la tela en el agua y empezó a frotar con fuerza la herida que Edward tenía en el hombro.

**—Me... arde... como... los... fuegos... del infierno. **

**— ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo puedo soportar oír tu voz y no poder abrazarte, amarte? Oh, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin...?** —se preguntó. De repente, se quedó completamente inmóvil al percatarse de lo que él acababa de decir—. **No te puede doler. Tú ya no eres capaz de sentir el dolor... ¿Edward? **

Lo miró atentamente. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. _¿Se le habían movido ligeramente los párpados? Le colocó una mano sobre el pecho. ¿Había sentido un débil movimiento o se lo había imaginado? _Le colocó una oreja sobre los labios. Notó un ligero aliento. Muy nerviosa, escuchó atentamente sobre el pecho. ¿Había sido aquello un latido? Sí, estaba segura de ello. Aunque era muy débil, era una señal de vida.

**— ¡Oh, Edward!** —exclamó. Lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió que él se encogía de dolor.

**—Ayúdame, duendecillo. **

**—Haré todo lo que pueda, mi amor** —prometió ella. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor para encontrar ayuda—. **Padre, ¿puedes llamar a mi madre y a mi abuela? **—preguntó. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, volvió a intentarlo—. **Lord Carlisle, por favor, despierte a las mujeres santas que habitan en este lugar. **

Al ver que sólo le respondía el silencio, susurró.

**—Sé que están aquí, porque siento su presencia. Yo conozco muy poco sobre el arte de la curación. Por favor, muéstrenme lo que tengo que hacer. **

Se produjo una tenue luz y, cuando empezó a tomar forma, Isabella reconoció inmediatamente a Carlisle Cullen. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

**—Está vivo, milord. Su hijo está vivo... **

_—Sí, muchacha, ya te dije que era un excelente guerrero... _

**—Debe mostrarme lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarle. **

_—He venido acompañado de las mejores curanderas que conozco. _

La luz empezó a iluminarlos a todos. Isabella observó cómo unas mujeres cubiertas con una capa empezaban a tomar posiciones alrededor del diván. Entonces, vio a su padre justo detrás de ella, asomándose por encima de su hombro para mirar al hombre que yacía completamente inmóvil sobre el diván.

**—Padre** —susurró ella, aliviada—. **Sabía que vendrías...**

_— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, hija mía? Y he traído ayuda. _

De repente, en medio de un remolino de aire, aparecieron Renne y Victoria, envueltas en coloridas capas.

**— ¡Madre! ¡Abuela! **—exclamó Isabella. Se levantó y se abrazó a ellas—. **Les he pedido su ayuda porque lord Edward Cullen está al borde de la muerte. **

_—No debes temer a la muerte, muchacha_— dijo una de las mujeres santas, en nombre de las demás—. _Si este hombre ha llevado una vida honorable, vivirá en paz a lo largo de toda la eternidad._

**—No lo comprenden** —insistió Isabella, tras darse la vuelta para mirarla—. **No creo que pudiera soportar perderlo después de haber descubierto lo que siento por él. **

Su madre le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

**— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por este mortal, hija mía? **

Isabella miró a su madre y luego a su abuela.

**—Lo amo más de lo que creía posible** — afirmó—. **Haré todo lo que pueda para salvarlo. **

**—Querida mía** —susurró Victoria, mientras volvía a abrazar a su nieta para darle un beso en la sien—. **Haremos lo que podamos y, con tantas personas como presiento que están dispuestas a ayudar, tal vez sea posible devolverle la vida a este hombre** —añadió. La madre y la abuela unieron las manos antes de dirigirse a Isabella—. **Dado que tú eres la única que puede ver y hablar con los espíritus, tendrás que ser tú la que nos diga cuándo el círculo está completo. **

Isabella observó cómo las rutilantes figuras de las mujeres santas unían las manos. A ellas, se unió Carlisle Cullen y, por último, el padre de Isabella. Éste agarró la mano de su esposa con la ternura de una caricia. Aunque no lo veía. Renne sintió el contacto. Interrogó con la mirada a su hija, quien sonrió y asintió.

**—Sí, es mi padre, madre. Está a tu lado, tal y como lo ha estado desde que abandonó nuestro mundo** —explicó. Entonces, se colocó entre Carlisle y su padre—. **Ahora el círculo está completo. **

Renne y Victoria empezaron a entonar los antiguos cánticos. Muy pronto, los demás se unieron a ellas y levantaron sus voces al cielo para pedir la curación. Cuando las voces se acallaron por fin, Edward abrió los ojos. Aunque sentía la presencia de los demás en la sala, sólo podía ver a la hermosa castaña que se acercaba lentamente hacia él y caía de rodillas al lado del diván.

**—Estás vivo** —susurró, con un hilo de voz.

**—Eso parece aunque, durante un tiempo, no estuve aquí. Llegué a un lugar de gran luz, completamente lleno de paz. Sin embargo, escuché tu voz, duendecillo y supe que no podría encontrar la alegría en una eternidad que me pasara sin ti. **

Se incorporó y esperó a que se le pasara el mareo. A continuación, se tocó los lugares en los que Jacob Black lo había herido de muerte. No había dolor ni cicatrices. Aunque no tenía sentido, supo que lo que acababa de experimentar iba más allá de lo conocido en su mundo.

**— ¿Resultaste tú herida, amor mío? **

_Amor mío..._ Aquellas palabras actuaron como un tranquilizador bálsamo sobre los tensos nervios de Isabella.

**—Unos cuantos cortes. Haré que mi madre me los cure antes de que se marche. **

Edward se percató entonces de las dos hermosas mujeres que los observaban y escuchaban en completo silencio.

**— ¿Son ustedes la madre y la abuela de Isabella? **

**—Así es** —respondió Renne. Las dos mujeres se acercaron un poco más y sonrieron—. **Parece que le has robado el corazón a mi hija. **

Edward se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Isabella.

**—No estoy seguro de quién es el cautivo y quién el conquistador** —dijo él—. **Tan sólo sé una cosa. Ella es para mí como los rayos del sol y ha traído la luz a mi vida. Es la alegría que ha reemplazado a la ira y a la desesperación** — afirmó. Se volvió a Isabella y le tocó suavemente la mejilla con una mano—. **Si pudieras apiadarte de mí, amor mío, te pediría un favor. **

**—Pídemelo, Edward** —suplicó ella—. **Te concederé todo lo que esté en mi mano. **

**—No tengo derecho a pedirte que le des la espalda al paraíso que me has descrito como tu hogar, pero, si me dejas, la oscuridad y la desesperación volverán a mí y todo me parecerá peor después de haber vivido tu calidez y tu luz. Mi adorado duendecillo. Te suplico que te quedes en este lugar y que aceptes ser mi esposa. **—Isabella contuvo las lágrimas que le nublaron la vista. Decidió que no lloraría en aquel día tan jubiloso. Edward se apresuró a volver a tomar la palabra. **—No sé lo que el futuro nos deparará. Podría ser peligro, destrucción, muerte... pero te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerte de las dificultades de mi mundo. Aunque no puedo prometerte un paraíso, te puedo prometer amor eterno. **

**—Es cierto que el Reino Mítico es un paraíso** —afirmó ella, con una deslumbrante sonrisa—, **pero, sin ti, amor mío, sería como una hermosa y vacía prisión. En cuanto al futuro, yo no me preocuparé por lo que ha de venir. Por el momento, estamos juntos y yo seré feliz sabiendo que cuento con el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás. **

**— ¿Significa eso que te quedarás a mi lado? **

**— ¿Cómo podría dejarte cuando he encontrado la alegría de mi corazón? **

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la sien.

**—Mandaremos buscar al sacerdote del pueblo y nos casaremos en la abadía tan pronto como regresen mis guerreros. **

La sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció.

**—Entiendo tu deseo de casarte delante de tus hombres, ya que tú eres su señor, pero a mí me gustaría que mis hermanas y sus familias y Seth y Jessica estuvieran presentes también para ser testigos de nuestra unión. **

Victoria tocó el hombro de su nieta con la mano.

**—Es posible hacer las dos cosas en menos de un suspiro. **

**—Por supuesto** —afirmó Isabella, mucho más alegre—. **¿En qué estaba yo pensando? ¿Te encargarás tú de ello? **

**—Claro que sí, querida mía. **

Mientras Edward la observaba completamente atónito, Victoria levantó los brazos y comenzó a entonar un cántico. De repente, Isabella y él empezaron a flotar sobre la tierra, sobre bosques y montañas, praderas y pueblos hasta que volvieron a‐aterrizar muy suavemente. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, estaban en una pradera muy parecida a la de las Tierras Altas. Reunidos alrededor de una hermosa casita, había dos apuestos guerreros con los típicos distintivos de sus clanes, un muchacho y dos hermosas mujeres que sólo podían ser las hermanas que Isabella le había descrito anteriormente. Ella se abrazó a las dos desconocidas antes de presentárselas Edward.

—**Ésta es mi hermana Tía** —dijo, señalando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes—, **y éste es Benjamín, su esposo, y su hijo Emmett** —añadió, señalando a uno de los hombres y al muchacho. A continuación, se volvió a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y al apuesto hombre que la acompañaba—. **Ésta es mi hermana Kate y su esposo Garrett. **

Mientras Edward los saludaba a todos, Isabella se abrazó a una anciana jorobada y luego a un pequeño hombre ataviado con una levita y un sombrero. Se los presentó inmediatamente como Jessica y Seth. La anciana parecía muy contenta de ver a su joven amiga, pero el pequeño trol pareció algo triste cuando se enteró de que había vuelto a casa para casarse con un guerrero de las Tierras Altas.

**— ¿Quieres decir que me vas a dejar solo aquí?** —preguntó el trol, con su vocecilla de rana—, **¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mi mejor amiga, sin tu sonrisa y sin tus desastrosos hechizos que añaden aventuras a mis días? **

Isabella se arrodilló y tomó las manos del pequeño trol entre las suyas.

**—Edward y yo vendremos de visita muy a menudo, Seth. Te lo prometo. **

**— ¿De verdad?** —quiso saber el trol, algo más animado—. **¿Y montaremos a caballo juntos? **

**—Sí** —respondió Isabella. Miró a los caballos alados, que pastaban en una pradera cercana y vio la atónita mirada de Edward cuando Seth y Emmett se montaron sobre ellos y echaron a volar entre las copas de los árboles, entre cuyas ramas jugueteaban las hadas.

Tía y Kate agarraron de la mano a su hermana pequeña y se la llevaron hacia la casita. Cuando Edward las miró alarmado, ellas se limitaron a sonreír. Benjamín rodeó los hombros de Edward con un brazo.

**—No tengas miedo. Se trata de una especie de ritual femenino. **

**—Sí** —afirmó Garrett—. **Quieren que su hermana pequeña les cuente la aventura que ha vivido en tu tierra mientras la preparan para la boda. **

**— ¿Y qué hago yo? **

Renne le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

**—Tú puedes venir a dar un paseo conmigo para que te pueda mostrar una parte del Reino Mítico mientras tú me hablas de tu gente y de tí mismo **—le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa—. **Deseo conocerlo todo sobre el hombre que le ha robado el corazón a mi hija menor, la más indómita y alocada de las tres. **

* * *

**Ya solo queda el Epilogo! Nos leemos pronto (=**

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Epilogo

**NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.. . LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE RUTH LANGAN**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**—Ese hombre, Edward Cullen, ¿te hace feliz? **—preguntó Tía. Estaba mirando a su hermana a través del espejo mientras terminaba de cepillarle el cabello.

—**Más feliz de lo que hubiera soñado nunca** —respondió Isabella, mientras Kate comenzaba a colocarle flores silvestres entre los rizos.

Las dos hermanas dieron un paso atrás para admirar el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

**—Oh, Isabella **—susurró Tía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. **Tienes un aspecto tan diferente... **

**—Sí. Has crecido mucho** —añadió Kate, tras entrelazar los dedos con los de su hermana menor—. **Nuestra madre nos ha dicho que, por fin, has encontrado tus dones. **

**—Sí. Puedo hablar con los que se han marchado de este mundo. A menudo vi y hablé con nuestro padre aquí en el Reino Mítico, pero pensé que era simplemente casualidad. Cuando llegué al castillo de Edward, empecé a ver y a hablar con su padre y con todos los que habían muerto en el ataque enemigo. Me dio una gran satisfacción saber que podía utilizar mi don para hacer el bien, ya que podía entregarles mensajes a los seres queridos de los que habían muerto. **

**—Además, por fin has dominado el arte de volar **—comentó Tía, con una sonrisa.

**—Sí, no sólo para mí sola sino para un pueblo entero **—dijo Isabella, entre risas—. **Ojalá lo hubieran visto. Fue sorprendente. **

**—Y ahora te vas a casar con tu guerrero. ¿Estás segura de que serás feliz viviendo al lado de Edward durante toda una vida? **—quiso saber Tía.

**—No hay nada que desee más. Además, cuento con su biblioteca, si me siento algo inquieta y necesito un poco de magia. Allí viven los espíritus de las mujeres santas y hay muchos libros de conjuros y cánticos. **

Las dos hermanas se miraron e hicieron un gesto de resignación.

**—Que el Cielo ayude a los habitantes del pueblo de Edward** —musitó Tía mientras entrelazaba la mano con la de su hermana.

Las tres juntas, regresaron a la pradera donde las esperaban los demás. A medida que se iban acercando, Edward observó atónito a su amada, ataviada con un vestido blanco, de tela muy vaporosa, que le flotaba alrededor de los tobillos con cada paso que daba. Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, extendió la mano para tocarla y asegurarse de que era real. Los demás se reunieron a su alrededor y formaron un círculo. Victoria extendió las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos.

**—Lo primero que deben hacer es decir lo que guardan sus corazones** —dijo.

Edward se llevó las manos de Isabella a los labios.

**—Antes de que tú entraras en mi vida, me había cansado de las mentiras y de los engaños que parecían formar parte de mi vida. Como un necio, le había entregado mi corazón a una mujer que no tenía consideración por nadie más que por sí misma. Esa mujer me utilizó para conseguir a mi padre y así poder ayudar a nuestro malvado enemigo. Entonces, apareciste tú, mi adorado duendecillo, y me enseñaste a sonreír de nuevo y, finalmente, a confiar de nuevo en las personas. Te amo, Isabella, más que a la vida misma. Hoy te entrego gustoso mi alma y mi corazón. Si es necesario, daré mi vida para protegerte. **

Isabella contempló las manos unidas y luego miró a Edward a los ojos.

**—Antes de conocerte a ti, sólo me preocupaba ser igual que mis hermanas. Me sentía un fracaso por todos los errores que cometía. Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que todo había sido otra terrible equivocación. Sin embargo, ahora sé que no fue así. A lo largo de nuestra vida debemos aprender muchas lecciones y yo he aprendido por fin la más importante de todas. Se puede encontrar el amor donde menos se espera. En medio de la muerte y la destrucción, el amor puede germinar como una pequeña semilla lo hace sobre la tierra baldía, una semilla que crece hasta convertirse en una hermosa y fragante flor. Te amo, Edward Cullen como nunca he amado a nadie. A ti te entrego mi corazón, mi alma y amor para toda la eternidad. **

Mientras los demás entrelazaban las manos, Victoria tocó las cabezas de los contrayentes.

**—Desde este momento, ya no sois mortal y bruja, sino que son uno solo, unidos por el amor. Los vínculos que los atan no pueden romperlos ni el tiempo ni el espacio. Ni siquiera la muerte los separará, porque estarán unidos durante toda la eternidad. Vallan a vivir en las Tierras Altas, pero regresen a menudo al Reino Mítico para renovarse y refrescarse. **

Se produjo una suave brisa. Isabella y Edward se alzaron del suelo y observaron cómo los que allí habían quedado se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta que parecieron tan sólo simples motas de polvo. Mientras volaban por encima de pueblos, bosques y montañas, pudieron admirar la belleza de las Tierras Altas. El poder y la majestad de la tierra los dejó atónitos. Aterrizaron suavemente en la biblioteca de Cullen De Masen, en la que se había reunido el pueblo entero. Edward miró a Isabella muy sorprendido.

**— ¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿No hemos estado lejos de aquí durante días? **

**—Días, horas, simples minutos** —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. **Nada de eso importa en el Reino Mítico. Cuando nos marchamos, se le debió decir al ama que lo preparara todo para la boda de su señor. Mira. **

Isabella estaba señalando al sacerdote, que estaba delante de todos los reunidos ataviado con sus mejores galas. Mientras Edward y Isabella se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, la joven escuchó los buenos deseos de los que habían muerto. Aquello le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero también le provocó una sonrisa. Entonces, mientras sonaba un arpa, vio que las mujeres santas acompañaban las notas con voces propias de los ángeles. Desgraciadamente, era una canción que tan sólo ella podía escuchar. Edward y ella se detuvieron por fin frente al sacerdote. Entonces, la joven sintió una sensación fría y húmeda en el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre junto a ella. Cuando miró a Edward, vio que también el padre de él estaba a su lado. Lord Carlisle le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

**— ¿Eres feliz, amor mío?** —le preguntó Edward mientras le agarraba la mano.

**—Sí, ¿y tú? **

**—Nunca lo he sido tanto. **

Después de realizar sus votos, se volvieron para saludar a los que estaban presentes. Mientras Edward saludaba con la cabeza a Alistair Mallory y a su esposa, Isabella no dejaba de sonreír a los miles de almas que llenaban todos los rincones de la abadía, ansiosos por poder ver a la mujer que era capaz de verlos y de hablar con ellos. Isabella había creído que su don no tenía importancia alguna, pero había comprendido por fin que era algo extraño y maravilloso, un don que atesoraría durante toda su vida, al igual que el amor de aquel noble guerrero que le había robado el corazón. Mientras avanzaban entre todos los presentes, Edward se detuvo para besar suavemente los labios de su esposa.

**—Estoy deseando estar a solas contigo más tarde, para así poder darte la bienvenida a tu hogar del modo más adecuado, amor mío. **

Su hogar. Así era. Sonrió a Carlisle y a su padre, que estaban de pie, a un lado, observándolos con aprobación. El Reino Mítico era un paraíso al que regresaría a menudo para renovarse y refrescarse, pero aquellas tierras, aquel hombre y aquellas gentes se acababan de convertir en su verdadero hogar para toda la eternidad.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Y llego el fin... )= **

**Espero que les haya gustado el Fic tanto como a mi me gusto el libro, no fue un fic tan leemonoso como los otros pero estuvo bonito (=**

**Gracias por las Alertas/Review/Favoritos/Follow. A las personas que me leyeron en esta historia como en las otras.**

**Terminamos esta, pero ahora continuare con el Fic La Propuesta.. Nos leemos ahi (=**

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil**

**GRACIAS**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
